


A Moment of Truth

by Jemisoutrageous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Henry knew all along, Lots of Sex, Sex Magic, Who needs angst, magic!cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 88,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisoutrageous/pseuds/Jemisoutrageous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma and Regina finally confess their feelings for each other, the dam breaks. This is the story of discovering their love for each and realizing that it had been there all along. This story is low on the angst but high on the feels and does contain plenty of magical sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Down the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Swanqueen fanfic, originally posted at ff.net. But I had a total blast with it, and I'm onto my next one. Hope you like! Love your feedback.

Emma gave the knob to the Mayor's office door a rough thrust, but it was locked.

"Gina? I know you're in there. I can see the lights on." She let out a puff of air and stepped back from the door, pressing her palm against it to keep a connection.

Her voice softened, like she knew the other woman was crumpled against it on the other side.

"I know this is all complicated, but you can have happiness. I know it doesn't seem like it, but you just have to… fight."

Emma waited a beat, undeterred by the silence.

"OK, if you won't, I will. Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings. My job's not done until I do that for everyone… including you."

She started to leave to leave, but then she heard a sniff and a sigh and froze.

And in a whisper—a voice softer and more dulcet than she thought the mayor possessed—her name was exhaled from the other side of the door.

"Miss Swan?"

"I'm here," she answered back softly.

"Stay."

Whether it was a request or a command didn't matter, and Emma sunk down so they sat back to back with just the two inches of door separating them.

A minute went by in thick quiet, and Emma started to wonder if they were just going to sit there in silence. But then, Regina spoke, her voice tentative. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Say whatever you want."

"Why do you care about this? And don't say it's because of Henry."

"No, it's not because of Henry. I just... I want you to be happy."

"Fine, but why?"

"Because I… I just…" God, why was this so hard? Before Emma could answer herself or Regina, she felt the door slide slowly open behind her. Regina was on her feet, looking down at Emma with red-rimmed eyes. She reached her hand out to help Emma up.

Emma took it and stood, slowly, but she couldn't meet Regina's eyes, fearing that laser-beam gaze that always seemed to pierce straight through her clothes, her skin, her flesh, and into her soul.

Regina gave Emma's hand a slight tug and pulled her inside the office, leaning her back against the door to shut it.

"Because you just what?" She cocked her head to the side, dipping down to catch the blonde's eyes. Emma pursed her lips, trying to will the words not to come while Regina's eyes dared them to do the opposite.

"Miss Swa—no, Emma. You came here for a reason. You say you care about my happiness. If you want me to believe that, then just tell me why. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I can't. If I say the words out loud, everything will change," Emma said, more to herself than to Regina.

"Would that be so bad?" Regina whispered back.

"It could be." For a moment they stood with two feet of air between them—it was a chasm that held an infinite amount of fear and uncertainty.

But then, Regina looked up at Emma, and like her fingers were acting of their own volition, dragged a forefinger across Emma's forehead and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. It was a small movement, really, but given their history, given the weight of the moment… it was everything. The physical connection and the sweetness of gesture helped Emma find her words and the courage to deliver them.

"Yes, I think this could be bad. Really bad. I think if there's an ocean of bad, I could drown in it. But I'm going to say it anyway because sometimes I feel like I'm going to lose myself in the unspoken words between us anyway." 

Her eyes, which had been cast down at her hands finally sought Regina's eyes. She straightened up, steeling her spine, fixing her jaw. "I want you to be happy because you deserve it, but the thing is, Regina, I want you to be happy with me… because I deserve it." Regina's eyes widened, and Emma put up her hands, asking for her patience. "I didn't bring Marian back because of my feelings or jealousy or whatever. I really didn't know. But if I am being honest with myself—honest with you—you make me feel complete in a way that no one else in the world ever has. Even when I'm hating you, I'm in it, you know? You make me feel present, rooted, alive, content. You make me feel… you make me feel… Well, the thing is, you make me feel."

Regina waited to see if Emma was finished her confession, quirking an eyebrow to see if it was her turn to talk.

"So you're saying you care for me? You want to try to be friends?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I mean yes. Of course I want to be your friend. But it's more than that. I, I—god, Regina, please don't hate me or use this against me—"

"Say it, Emma."

"I dream about you—about having things with you that I've never even wanted before. Like, I dream about feeling your lips on my shoulder when I first open my eyes in the morning. I want to fight with you—but about why I forgot to run the dishwasher and that I forgot our anniversary—not about Henry or Robin or being an Evil Queen or heart crushing or whatever. But also, I know you. I know who you are, and I accept that. God—I love that. I know you've done things that you're not proud of that are truly terrible, but I don't really care about any of that. And anyway, I've done things too, and I sometimes feel you're the only one that makes my darkness feel ok. I just, I love—"

Regina, who had just been standing, somewhat slack jawed, staring at Emma, finally found the ability to power her brain, to give her body commands. And before another syllable could leave Emma's mouth, the mayor stepped into her space and placed a finger over her lips.

"You'd forget our anniversary?" Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

Emma broke out in a fully lit smile. "That's what you got out of that. Out of everything I just said to you—"

Regina pushed the last of the air between them out of the way, pressing her full lips against Emma's. She kissed her, trying to convey that she had heard her and that she felt it, too. But then she pulled her lips away and did what felt to Emma like the most intimate act of all. She reached her arms around Emma's slim waist, locking her hands to her elbows to show she had no intensions of leaving. Regina buried her face into the crook of her neck, nuzzled her nose into the space next to her collarbone. "I dream about you, too," Regina said into her skin.

"Emma pulled back, just enough to see her eyes. "You do?"

"Yes, I think the reason I hated you so much is because you made me feel, too. Because no one challenges me, but you do. You're so brave. And because you look at me, and I know you really see me, and that makes me look at myself. Which terrifies me. It makes me hate you. But also, I love you."

Tears sprung to Emma's eyes. "What? You do? But Robin?"

"Was a distraction. A consolation. I didn't think you could ever… I hadn't even let myself think it. I couldn't."

"We are so dumb," Emma said, and Regina let out a low laugh.

"Yes, we are. But what do we do now?"

"Well, tell me more about these dreams."

"I don't want to do this here. Can we go somewhere?" Emma said, her voice teetering between forlorn and hopeful.

Regina regarded Emma's face for a moment before responding. "Yes, but what are we doing?"

"I don't know. I feel like we punctured a balloon. I want to say everything before all the air flies out. Before something happens to take away this moment."

"Emma, I think everything has been building toward this moment. Everything makes sense now. Nothing will take it away."

"OK, but can we go sit somewhere? I just want to really talk to you, and this setting feels a little sterile."

Regina nodded and took Emma's hand. In a haze of purple smoke, the pair was suddenly poofed to Mifflin Street, sitting on the floor side by side with their legs outstretched in front of the couch by a crackling fire.

"Better," Regina asked.

"Yes, wow, yes."

"So how long have you—"

"Why do you think we never—"

They started in at the same time, and Emma blurted out a crude laugh, causing Regina to break out in a giggle. "This is going to be weird, isn't it?" Regina said.

"Maybe, a little, but honestly I feel so relieved. I feel like I finally told a secret I've been keeping for so long, and it feels amazing to just have said it out loud."

"I feel the same way," Regina said. "But honestly, I don't think I even consciously knew how I really felt until you said it. I always put so much of my energy into resenting you for everything, feeling threatened by you, that I don't think I realized how much I cared for you, how important you've become to me."

"Not me. I've known for a while. And I think about it all the time, like it's always on the tip of my tongue, but I never thought I'd get to actually tell you. Or if I did I just assumed you'd have me committed or something."

"Well, you are impulsive and impetuous sometimes," Regina said, but there was no edge to her tone and her cheeks were still stretched in an easy smile. "I just don't know where we go from here."

"You know what? Lets just stay in this moment. Lets not rewind or fast forward. Lets just stay right here, right now and see where that takes us. Is that ok?"

"Yes. But what would you like to do?" Regina said tentatively.

"Part of me wants to just talk to you—find out all the things about you that I thought I knew but I didn't come close to knowing because you wouldn't let me in that far." Emma was finding these little confessions easier an easier, like she was under the influence of the truth and how good it felt.

"And the other part?"

"God, Regina. I just want to hold you, kiss you, discover you. Are you feeling any of that or…"

Regina suddenly shifted up to her knees and put her hands on Emma's cheeks. She pulled the blonde's face toward her and just breathed her air. "The second one. OK?"

Emma sighed and puffed out a "yes" against Regina's lips.

They started kissing, just cells and molecules slipping against one another, feeling, exploring, gently, sweetly.

Emma pulled back. She raised her hand to Regina's mouth, whispering, "Can I just…" She traced her finger to the left side of Regina's lip where her scar resided. "I've wanted to kiss this spot for such a long time. I've thought it more times than I can remember," Emma said, almost dreamily.

"I guess you better do it then," Regina said softly. Emma just smoothed her lips back and forth over the spot, turning her head from side to side. And that's all it took. Regina felt a switch flick from somewhere deep within, and she pulled Emma toward her with vehemence, with assuredness, with passion. She slicked her tongue over Emma's, threaded fingers through her silky hair, cupped a cheek, palmed a breast. Regina and Emma traded moans and sighs. The heat between them became stinging—they both felt it.

Emma fought to find her wits. She'd wanted this for so long, but it was more than this, she realized.

"Wait. Wait. Regina," she said, breast heaving.

"Do you want to stop?" Regina said.

"No, God, no. I don't want to ever stop. But for me, this isn't about scratching an itch. I want to learn you. I want to know every part of you. Can we go slow? I want to remember every second of this."

Regina sucked in a breath at the sincerity, the sweetness of Emma's words. "I want that too. Come with me, OK?"

Regina reached out a hand, stood, and pulled Emma up. They walked hand in hand up the staircase, down the hall, and into the master bedroom.

Regina shut the door, and Emma flicked on the lights.

"Too bright?" Regina asked.

"No. I want to see every freckle. I'm going to memorize your curves and map out all of your skin with my fingers and then my lips. And then my tongue. So I need the lights on for this."

Regina just smiled. "Just kiss me, Emma."


	2. Everything, All At Once

They kissed softly for long minutes, unhurriedly, languidly, but despite the easy pace, the electric undercurrent between them was undeniable. Every place Regina's fingers had been on Emma's skin felt tattooed with a heat Emma had never felt before. She trailed her own fingers through the fine hairs at the base of the brunette's skull, which was soothing to Regina but also sexy as hell. Pulling her face back, Regina smoothed her cheek against Emma's and leaned back to look at her.

"Can you give me a minute? I want to clean up a little," she said, gesturing to her face. "Sure, I'll just… wait for you."

Regina disappeared into the en suite bathroom. Emma took a deep breath and pushed her hair back behind her ears. She wiggled out of her leather jacket and hung it neatly on the chair. She pulled off one boot and then the other, setting them side by side. She took off her socks and tucked them into her boots. All her movements were deliberate as she willed her pulse to slow, for the tidal wave of blood that seemed to rushing to her face and her ears to ebb.

Now that she was alone, Emma couldn't believe this was happening. She worried the other shoe was poised above her head, ready to drop, but it was worth the risk. Before she could get too lost in her thoughts and fears, Regina padded back into the room in bare feet. She had removed every trace of make up, brushed her hair, and shed her suit jacket. She came to a stop in front of the blonde in just her skirt and untucked camisole, looking so young and open that Emma felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness and awe.

"Regina," she whispered. "You are so, so beautiful."

Regina closed the space between them and reached down and grazed Emma's hands with her fingertips. "Emma, can I undress you? I want to see you."

Emma nodded. "I'm nervous. I feel like I'm 15 right now. This is crazy."

"I know. I feel it, too. But there's absolutely nothing to worry about. It's just me, your arch enemy."

Emma's mouth spread into a beautiful smile. "Ha! You made a joke. I'm rubbing off on you."

"Less talking, more rubbing, then."

Regina grabbed the hem of Emma's shirt and pulled it up over her head, tossing it in the direction of her boots. Emma mimicked her actions, dragging Regina's camisole up her body and over her head. Then she reached around to unzip her skirt, letting it pool at her feet and helped Regina step out of it. Emma pulled down her black jeans until they were both standing in their underwear, nervously taking each other in.

"Wow," Emma mouthed.

She didn't trust her voice. Regina smiled at Emma and looked for permission to continue. Emma smiled back, and let Regina snap the clasp of her bra until it fell limply down her arms, and then she reached around her own back and did the same. Emma's breath hitched. She let her eyes linger on each section of Regina's body—every part of her was so feminine, so smooth, so lithe. Unlike her public persona, and even the one she had shown Emma, there were no hard edges, only curved lines and soft skin.

Regina gave Emma's body the same careful study, sweeping her eyes across a firm, athletic build, taut stomach, and beautiful pale skin. But with the lights on she could see the scars from the rough treatment that had been Emma's life, and those marks of callous disregard were what led her to draw her hand up to Emma's body, to be the one to breach the space between them for the first time since they shed their clothes.

"Wait, let me just—" She hooked her thumbs in Regina's bikini briefs and dragged them down her legs, taking off her own underwear next. They stood there, looking at each other's bodies for another moment, allowing that prickle of electricity continue to build.

Emma looked shy. Nervous. Scared? Regina wondered. Emma reached her arms around Regina's body and hugged her waist, as Regina had done just an hour earlier. But now, with their guard down and their clothes off, the intimacy of the feeling was almost too much to take. Their bodies touched at their faces, breasts, torsos, and upper thighs, and Emma's skin felt like lava. Regina's chin hooked over Emma's shoulder, and suddenly she registered wet drops slipping down her upper back.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, thumbing away Regina's tears. Even the whisper seemed loud in quiet room.

"Yes," Regina breathed. "It's just that this is overwhelming. I feel like I'm being seen for the first time in my life."

Emma drew lazy circles with the flat of her hand from Regina's shoulders down to the small of her back. "We don't have to do anything else. I can just hold you. We can sleep." "No, I _want_ you to touch me. I want to feel everything, but I know it might hurt—"

"Oh God, I would never hurt you, Regina."

"No, not physically, but I've never opened myself up, not since Daniel, and I want you to be the first. But it's…"

"Terrifying."

"Yes. Quite."

"Ok. We can do this. And we're not going to hurt each other. We are going to make each other feel amazing. Ok?"

"Ok."

Emma walked around behind Regina so her front was to Regina's back. She put her hands on the crown of Regina's head and threaded her fingers through her hair, combing through it, letting her nails gently scrape along her scalp. She tickled her neck and smoothed her hands around her shoulders. She swung her right arm around Regina's front, across her chest, and pulled her flush against her own body. Regina let out a satisfied moan at the closeness, and Emma tucked her face into her body, began kissing behind Regina's ear, down the length of her neck, marveling at the little joyful noises Regina began to make.

"Emma, come back. I need to see you," Regina said softly.

Emma made her way back to her original spot, and Regina grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.

"You're sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm pretty sure I've never been more ready for anything."

Regina sat down on the bed and pulled Emma so she stood between her legs. Emma pulled Regina's right hand up to her chest, just above her left breast and pushed it into her skin.

"Can you feel that? Man, my heart is pounding."

"Regina mirrored Emma's motion, bringing her other hand up to her own chest. "Mine is too."

Emma's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh shit, when does Henry come back?"

"He's sleeping over. The next 12 hours are ours."

Emma smiled at that. "Good," she said in a voice raspy with anticipation and mounting lust. "In that case, I plan to worship your body for the next 720 minutes."

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm good at math. That's one thing you don't know about me." Emma climbed up to straddle Regina's lap, planting a knee on either side of her hips. "Your turn. Tell me something I don't know," she whispered into her ear.

"Ok. Well, I love to dance."

Emma pulled her face back to look at Regina.

"Really? I love that. When and where does this dancing occur?"

"I like to go by myself, ideally where no one knows me. So sometimes I use magic to change my appearance and I'll go to the Rabbit Hole. Actually, I danced with you once."

"Are you serious? You danced with me as someone else? What did you look like, and did I make an ass of myself?"

"I was taller—I had short black hair, dimples, and a little nose piercing. And no. It was incredibly hot actually."

"Holy shit. I remember you. We danced together for like an hour. You were incredible. I couldn't keep up with you. And you—you kissed me and then ran off..." Emma just looked at Regina, impressed and stunned. "Regina, I thought it was impossible for me to be more turned on than I was 60 seconds ago. But I was wrong. You are amazing," Emma said, shaking her head. 

E mma sucked in a breath and looped her arms around Regina's shoulders, bringing their chests together. She tilted her head and began kissing the spot under Regina's ear, which was the softest skin she'd ever felt, she thought. She slid her tongue along the column of Regina's throat and hummed against her. She dipped her head lower and began peppering kisses at the swell of her right breast, cupping beneath her left with her other hand reverently. 

"I've dreamt of doing this so many times, but it feels so much better in reality," Emma mumbled against her skin. 

"Show me," Regina said. Emma gazed up at her and then back to her breast, latching her lips to a nipple, lick over it, around, then sucking slowly, feeling the vibration of Regina's moans in her chest before she heard them. Emma switched breasts, repeating the actions, adding her teeth, squeezing the other nipple with her fingertips. Emma noticed that Regina had begun circling her hips, looking for some friction, looking for an anchor, looking for a landing place for the swarming hunger that was rooting there. 

But Emma wasn't ready for this to be about chasing an orgasm. She climbed off Regina's lap and kneeled between Regina's legs, smoothing them with her hands. She began a pattern of feeling a patch of skin—under her ribs, on her stomach, under her belly button—and following her fingers with her lips, like she was blindly mapping out Regina's body. Emma picked up a foot, stretching Regina's leg out straight and kissing from the inside of her ankle up to her knee and then her inner thigh. 

Regina traded gravelly sighs and hums and moans of approval and appreciation, but she could only watch and enjoy the blonde's leisurely appreciation of her body. The scent of Regina's arousal had been growing stronger, daring Emma to put her mouth on her. Emma chanced a look up at the brunette's face, into brown hooded eyes. 

"Emma, I need you. I need you inside me." 

Without a word, Emma quickly made her way back up to Regina's core, opening her with her fingers and ghosting a kiss on her clit. As she ran her tongue around it, her mind seemed to finally register what she was doing, and she smiled against her. She slid a finger inside her, and when it went in and out a few times with ease, Emma pushed another finger in, wrapping her lips around Regina's clit and sucking gently at first. As walls began to tighten and close and her legs began to tighten around Emma's head, she sucked harder. When Regina's orgasm began to grip her abdomen, Emma's eyes shot up. She watched Regina's head drop back, thrusting forth her graceful neck and those beautiful breasts. Emma took in the tummy as it tightened, the hands as they clenched the sheets, and the parted lips, which gave way to a secret little smile when her body began to relax. 

"Em-ma, come here to me," she said, luxuriating in each syllable. Emma placed another kiss to Regina's sex and stood, climbing up on the bed and moving Regina more to the middle. Regina let out a deep chuckle. 

"What?" Emma said. 

"All that was in your dream, huh?" 

"Oh yes, and much more." Emma pulled Regina into her arms, letting her head settle just above her breast. 

"No resting. It is my turn now," Regina said. 

"Not yet, just stay with me here a minute. I can't believe how sexy you are." 

"You can't believe it? Should I be offended?" 

"No, I mean of course I've always known how beautiful and strong and sophisticated you are, but seeing you like this… It's so much more than just beauty. You're just effortlessly sexy in everything you do, they way you move—apparently the way you dance—the way you talk, the way you say my name when you're not trying to kill me. It makes me want to make love to you all night." 

"Well, I may not be as good at math as you, but according to my calculations, you have 682 minutes do just that."


	3. Test of Trust

Emma shimmied down and began laving one of Regina's nipples eagerly with her tongue.

"What do you think you're doing Emma?" Regina said firmly.

"You thed die onney have thixhunded-ayetoo minutes," she said with Regina's breast still in her mouth.

Regina put both hands on Emma's cheeks and pulled her up. "What!"

"You said I only have 682 minutes. I'm trying to make good use of my time here."

"No, it's  _my turn_  to make love to you. And I don't like when someone doesn't play fair. You should know that about me by now."

"I'm sorry. You're right. It's just that I just had my first dose of your body. And I'm worried. I think I'm an addict."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find a way to get you back on the wagon."

Emma's expression shed the remnants of the silly banter and went serious and sincere. "I'm not sure I want to."

Regina let out a tiny whimper of disbelief that Emma would have missed if she hadn't been two inches from her face. Regina flipped them over and began kissing her way down Emma's body, palming over her breasts and tickling down the flat plane of her stomach. For Emma everything felt heightened, like her senses were on high alert, her nervous system was on overdrive. Regina teased her fingers and her mouth in zigzags across and down Emma's body, making appreciative noises as she went. Emma felt her wetness grow and grow until she was sure her arousal was dripping down her leg.

And Regina could feel it too. By the time she had worked her way down between Emma's legs, the scent was powerful and alluring, and all she wanted to do was bury her nose in between Emma's legs. She settled down between her knees and prepared to do just that before she heard a muffled cry. Her chin rose instantly and she saw Emma had her arm crossed over her eyes and her face was red. "Emma?"

Regina rose back up and laid her body overtop Emma's so they were face to face. "Emma? Honey—"

Regina pried her arm away from her eyes. "Talk to me. Did I do something wrong? What can I do?"

Emma tried to settle her mind and her breathing. "No, no, you are perfect. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't think that. It's me. I've never. No one's ever. I've never let anyone touch me with their mouth, and I guess I started to panic."

"Really? You don't like the way it feels or—" It dawned on Regina what was happening inside Emma's head, and she nods. "It's too intimate. You're too vulnerable. Too exposed. You haven't trusted anyone enough to be that open with them."

Emma raised an eyebrow, amazed that Regina is speaking words she'd never contemplated or given voice to. "My early experiences weren't the best, and I guess when I got older and starting having physical relationships, I never wanted to let anyone in that far. Sex was always—fucking, basically. And I never had to worry about it. But now…"

"We don't have to do that. This is about—how did you put it—making each other feel _amazing_ , and that's what I want to do right now. We don't have to do that, or we can stop—"

"No. I don't want to stop. And I _do_ want you to do that. I want you to be the first one I let inside. But just bear with me ok? I'm scared. But I trust you. I really do want this so much."

Regina was humbled by the gift Emma was giving her. She understood perfectly what Emma was saying. Hell, she'd been there. She looked at the wide, vulnerable green eyes and she couldn't believe it took her this long to see how special she was, how giving, how brave.

"It's ok. I've got you," Regina said, kissing her knuckles and then her lips before slowly kissing back down her body. She moved her body until she was perched in a kneel between Emma's legs. She picked up her right leg and began kissing from her ankle, up her femur, and inside her thigh, and repeated the action on the other leg. Emma subconsciously widened to her legs to give Regina room to work. Regina looked up—Emma was pushed up on her elbows to watch Regina ascent. Regina reached out and laced one of their hands together to help ground Emma.

She placed a hot open-mouthed kiss on Emma's pantyline, and then slides her tongue into Emma's sex, licked up and down, watching Emma intently to discover what makes her shudder and buck and moan. Regina laps against Emma so slowly and achingly.

"God, Regina. You feel amazing."

But even with those words and the pleasure on her face, there are hot tears streaming down her cheeks, and Regina struggles with herself whether she should continue or just hold the blonde. She looks up at her and stops moving her mouth.

"Regina, don't stop. Please. I want this. I want you."

So instead Regina doubles her efforts, quickens her pace, sucks and circles her clit, laps at her arousal, and finally brings her fingers of her free hand up and inside Emma.

And that's all it takes. She thrusts two fingers in and out several times before she sees and feels Emma's body start to thrash and tighten. Emma's legs pull Regina's head into a vice grip, and for about 10 seconds she can only hear the thrum and rush of blood before Emma releases her. Regina looks up, and the sight makes her feel warm all over. Emma's eyes are hooded, her cheeks and chest are flushed, and she's just grinning.

"Regina. Come here." She pulled on the hands that were still laced together to help her slide up. Once were face to face again, Regina rested her forehead on Emma's. "Are you ok?"

Emma giggled. "Yes. I'm amazing. Thank you."

"Thank you for trusting me. I don't think anyone has ever trusted me the way you just did. Or at least not in a very long time."

"It's unbelievable, but suddenly I feel like I could trust you with my life. Does that sound insane?"

"No. Suddenly nothing seems insane—at least not when it comes to you."

Emma pulls Regina into a deep and lazy kiss. Regina pulls back and looks at Emma.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about tonight and everything that's happened in the past few hours between us. If someone would have told me this morning that I'd be here with you right now—like this—I would have said they were insane."

"Said they were insane? You would have crushed their heart!" Emma said, launching them both into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe so, but it seems like once we started this thing between us, there's just no stopping it. We are the unstoppable force."

For the next few hours, Emma and Regina discovered each other with their hands and lips, learning what the other liked, and trading orgasms until they were sated and weary. Emma held Regina in her arms, tickling lazy circles with her nails.

"You're going to put me to sleep if you keep doing that."

"It's ok—sleep baby."

Regina smirked at the pet name. "Baby? Hmm, I like that. But I don't want to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Part if me is afraid if I fall asleep, this will have all been a dream."

"What can I do to prove to you that this is real? I could say something stupid and Emma-like? I could call for pizza? The delivery guy would be kind of shocked, but that would pretty much seal it."

Regina chuckled at that. "Sweet of you dear."

"Listen, Regina, this is real. For me at least, this is the most real night of my life, and no matter what happens next I wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything. It's a terrible feeling to deny and rationalize your feelings for someone for so long—and then to suddenly realize those feelings were real and returned…"

"I know. It's a blissful feeling. And I'm afraid if I close my eyes it will disappear."

Emma planted a long, lingering kiss on Regina's bare lips. "I'm not going anywhere. Close your eyes. Whenever you wake up, I'll be right her, holding you."

Regina hummed, magicked off the lights, and let her heavy eyelids fall. Soon enough her breathing shallowed and evened, and Emma followed her into sleep.

It was only 45 minutes later that Emma felt Regina cry out in her sleep. She began to shudder and shake. "Regina, honey, it's just a dream," she soothed, sweeping her hair out of her face. "Regina?"

"What? Emma? Oh, Emma. What happened?"

"I think you were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" Emma turned them so she could look in Regina's brown eyes, still sleep worn and teary. "I'm sorry. I have nightmares. I should have warned you."

"That happens a lot?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what you were dreaming about?"

"Yes. Rocinante. There's a fire at the stables. And I can't get him out. I dream it all the time. And then…" she trails off, not sure she can say the next words out loud.

"And then what? It's ok. I've got you. It's just a dream—it can't hurt you."

"And then it's not Rocinante. It's Henry. He's in the stables, and I'm just as powerless to save him. But this time it wasn't Henry."

"Who was it?"

Regina just squeezed her eyes shut.

"Regina, who was it?"

"It was you."

"Oh, man. It's ok. I'm right here. Not to read too much into this, but you think—you worry you're going to hurt the people you love, even if you don't mean to? You think your past is just something you can't escape? I totally get it. I feel that way about myself all the time. No matter what I do in my life, I feel unworthy. You and I are quite the pair."

Regina just looked into Emma's green eyes, which were suddenly endless pools of compassion, understanding, and concern. She wanted to shake the dread and powerlessness still lingering from her dream and just enjoy being with Emma. She rose from the bed and reached out her hand. "Emma, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

She tugged Emma's arm and pulled her toward the en suite. "Lets flush all our old fears and insecurities down the drain." She turned on the shower and put her fingers under the stream to test the temperature. She stepped inside and let the water slide down her body. Then she reached for Emma. She switched their positions so Emma's body was under the warm water and then she turned to grab the body wash and shampoo. But before she could turn around, Emma slid her arms around Regina's waist and pushed her chest into her back.

"God, you feel so good, Regina. Are you ok?"

Regina turned in her arms and traced Emma's lips with her finger. She replaced her finger with her lips and began kissing her achingly slow, longingly. She opened her mouth and let her tongue slide along Emma's lips until they were kissing deeply. The hiss of the spray and the warmth of it on their skin left them feeling—for once—protected from the outside world, like they were in a parallel universe, a secret spot where no one could find them.

The kissing quickly grew heated, and Emma found that familiar sensation dawning across her skin, like a wildfire growing out of control. The heat from the water and the heat from their chemistry made her feel lightheaded and she gripped tighter to Regina for support.

Regina cupped Emma's breast with one hand and snaked her other hand between them, gently separating Emma's folds and pushing into her gently, bumping her clit. "God, you're really wet."

"For you. It's for you."

Regina began flexing her fingers inside Emma, curling them up on the way in with each thrust. Her arm quickly grew sore, but Emma's face, plastered with ecstasy, was worth the discomfort. And then Emma came, and Regina watched her taut stomach flex and tighten, her head thrown back, her parted. When she recovered and loosened her grip, Regina practically growled, her own groin lit with arousal. "You are incredibly sexy, Miss Swan."

"I thought we were done with Miss Swan, although when you say it that way after giving me an incredible orgasm, I guess it's kind of hot."

"How hot?"

Emma flipped their positions, so Regina was against the wall. She began kissing down her body, taking a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue, and sucking hard. Then she kissed along her hip bone, and she got to her core, she muttered, "Smokin' hot."

She pushed Regina harder against the wall for support and lifted her leg over her shoulder and began licking up and down the length of her with slow and steady strokes. Then she pushed her tongue as far inside her she could, hearing Regina moan over the roar of the water. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and began thrusting inside her while she sucked her clit into her mouth. Regina came undone, and just as the brunette had done, Emma watched her body, her face, her mouth as she did—and she was sure she'd never seen anything sexier or more perfect. She put Regina's foot back on the floor and waiting until she seemed steady on her feet to stand. Emma appraised her sweetly and tipped Regina's chin up so she looked into her eyes.

"You're so lovely."

"So are you," Regina whispered.

"No come here and let me wash that nightmare off of you."

"Oh that. That's long gone," she said, smiling.


	4. Midnight Snack

Once they'd dried off from the shower, they snuggled together back in bed, Emma as the big spoon, one arm under her head, the other wound neatly between her breasts. Regina could honestly not remember ever feeling so relaxed and content—and definitely not with another person. Even when she wasn't feared or despised, she'd never been at ease with most people. That's what she was thinking when Emma's stomach broke in with a grumble. "Wow. I heard that  _and_ felt that," Regina said. "When's the last time you ate?"

"I can't remember. I guess breakfast. Yesterday."

"I could magic us something from the fridge?"

"No, lets go old school and rummage around the kitchen in the middle of the night. Want to?"

"Yes, lets do that."

Regina pulled a couple nightshirts out of her drawer and handed one to Emma. "It's cold down there at night."

"Thanks," Emma said, pulling hers open and reading the words "It's Good To Be Queen" on her shirt. "No way. Where did you get this, Regina?"

"You like that Miss Swan? Henry gave that to me for my last birthday. We had a good laugh. I wear it to bed sometimes or on the treadmill."

"The treadmill? You run?"

"Yes, I've actually been trying to up my miles—I'd like to run a marathon this year." They headed downstairs, and Emma took a playful swat at Regina's adorably naked back side. "I run too. I've actually run a couple marathons. Running used to be my thing. Although not since I moved to Storybrooke. Hey! Maybe we could train together—if you're not too embarrassed to be seen with me."

Regina padded over the fridge, swung open the door, and rummaged through the contents. "Leftover pizza, lasagna, or I could whip us up a quick penne marinara? Oh, and there's ice cream in the freezer."

"Ice cream sounds amazing."

"Why would you think I'd be embarrassed to be seen with you?" she asked, pulling a pint of mint chocolate chip out of the freezer and setting it down on the counter.

"I don't know. We've done the whole hating each other thing for so long. I just didn't know if you'd be comfortable making that shift to—whatever we are—at least publically."

Regina stopped her pursuit of bowls and spoons. "Look, we're both Henry's moms and we were friends, or at least acquaintances, before Marian came to town. So I don't think running together is a big deal. And besides, who cares what anyone thinks?"

She squinted her eyes at Emma. "But that's not really what you're asking me, is it?"

"No."

"I feel like there's a lot of steps between here and there—wherever there is," she said, mindlessly scooping ice cream into a bowl while Emma took a seat on a stool. "I mean, first we need to decide this is what we both want and make sure we can both trust it, and then we'd—"

"Do we? I mean, I do. So much. Do you?"

Even in the lowly lit kitchen, Regina could see Emma's eyes were wide and swimming with uncertainty, but as she worked to construct an answer that did justice to her feelings, too much time went by in silence, and Emma's eyes suddenly dropped, her shoulders sagging.

"Do you know what? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. It's too soon. Who knows if this is even what you want. You probably want some time to think about it. I totally get that. "

And before Regina could calm the whirlwind that was Emma's frantic train of apologies and regrets, and she was suddenly moving toward the doorway and into the hall. Regina hurried after her. "Emma. Wait. Emma." But the blonde was already halfway up the stairs. "Dammit. Emma, stop!"

Emma froze in her tracks.

"Come back here please, Emma."

Emma shuffled down a few steps and stopped on the last one, plopping down on it unceremoniously.

"What the hell just happened?" Regina asked, genuinely confused how quickly ice water had been thrown on their contentedness. She hovered about 3 feet from where Emma sat, afraid if she got too close she'd spook her. "Emma, I want this. We've opened a door we can't close—I don't want to close it. I'm not going to reject you. This is real for me."

Emma's head shot up, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, but she didn't speak.

Regina took a tentative step toward her, and then another. "Emma, I have been alone for a long time. Not just alone. Lonely. This is my fortress of solitude, and it's only been Henry and my job as mayor that's kept me from giving in completely to self-loathing and despair. But you. This night. It's been the revelation of my life, and if you'll just indulge me, give me a minute to get my brain around it… I want you. So much."

A whine escaped from Emma's gut into the air, and she bridged the distance between them in a fraction of a second. "You do?" she whispered, one palm on each of Regina's cheeks.

"Yes. I do."

"Regina, I'm sorry I can be so insecure. Trusting is hard for me."

"It's ok. You have a lot of reasons to be wary of people, and most of them are my fault. And besides, I feel the same way. So we're just going to have to spend a lot of time reassuring each other."

"We can do that," Emma said. She kissed Regina then, putting everything she had—all the emotion she was feeling—into the kiss. She placed her hands on Regina's ass and pulled her legs around her and sat once again on the first step with Regina straddling her. They sat there, wound around each other kissing until they were both breathless.

"Emma, can't you feel how much I want you?"

"Yes, but I've learned not to trust what I see or even what I feel because I've lose so much. This night has been so intense—I just don't want to blow it and I don't want to lose this connection. I've never felt this close to anyone. Ever."

She looked into Regina's eyes, trying to convey how much this meant to her.

"Want some melted mint chocolate chip ice cream?" Regina said, nudging Emma's nose with her own.

"Sure, got any hot fudge?"

"You're such a child," Regina said with a lopsided smirk.

"You love it."

"I think I do."

 

* * *

Emma sat on the kitchen island with Regina standing between her legs, nipping at her lips and throat. She fed her a bite of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She went to give her another bite, but dunked the spoon on her nose instead. ****

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Swan."

Emma laughed playfully. "Come here, My Queen. Allow me," she smirked, licking the dollop of ice cream away.

Regina grabbed the spoon from Emma, dipped it in her ice cream bowl, pulled her shirt collar back, and flung the contents of the spoon between her breasts in one fluid motion.

"Ah! So cold. Jesus!"

"Don't worry. Allow  _me_ , Princess." She pulled the hem of the shirt up and scrunched it up at her neck and began licking the ice cream in long strokes from where it had begun its decent between her ribs to up at her sternum. Once the ice cream was gone, she quickly found a perfectly round breast and began licking a pink nipple.

Emma moaned and arched further into Regina's mouth, cupping her head to bring her closer.

Regina made her way to the other breast and swirled her tongue several times before she added her teeth in the mix, scraping gently.

"God, Regina, are we going to do this here?"

Regina looked up at her with a wanton expression that made Emma's pulse quicken. "I have a feeling we are going to do this everywhere. Are you good with that?"

"So good."

"I want to taste you again, Emma. OK?"

"God, yes."

Regina pulled Emma to the edge of the island and let her shirt drop back down, draping her legs over her shoulders. She flattened her tongue and began licking vigorously up and down Emma's slit, and the blonde bucked her hips, rolling into Regina to get more friction. She looked down her body, amused at the crumpled "It's Good to Be Queen" shirt leading its way down to the queen herself with her head buried between her legs. She took a mental picture and then let her brain go slack, coherent thoughts taking a back seat to the pleasure Regina was giving her.

Regina's left hand wound around Emma's thigh to keep her in place, and she brought her right hand up, entering her with two fingers. Emma moaned. What Regina was doing to her felt better than anything she'd ever experienced with another lover—either because of their connection or Regina's skilled tongue she didn't know. Regina pumped in and out of Emma, sucking her clit into her.

"God baby. Regina!"

Regina brought her eyes up to Emma's face to watch her come undone again. "Emma, look at me. Keep your eyes open darling. I want to see you when you come."

Emma pried her eyes open and watched Regina make her come, and the intimacy of the moment and the power of the connection made her feel rooted and comforted and, if she let herself believe it, utterly in love.

Regina pulled her fingers out slowly and rose up to meet Emma's lips.

"Wow, that was incredible. You're incredible."

Regina magicked them back up to the bedroom, and they flattened back against the pillows. Regina propped herself up against the headboard, and Emma leaned into her body, peppering little kisses and stroking her torso with her fingers.

"Hey, can you tell me something? When did you first think you might have had feelings for me that went beyond the typical hate/hate relationship?"

Regina laughed low in her chest.

"There were a million little things. I've gone over so many moments in my head all night trying to figure out how I missed this. But there was one—and I think I knew it at the time."

"Tell me."

"Teaching you magic. Out at the bridge."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, when you were out there, struggling…. I knew I could save you if anything happened, but you were out there, and you looked so vulnerable but determined—it was so typical you. I just wanted to kiss you, to hold you. And then when you actually did it, and you were so proud of yourself… I felt out of control. I wanted you, and it terrified me. I came home and drank cider until I passed out, trying to convince myself I hadn't felt anything."

"I thought you were disgusted by me," Emma said in disbelief.

"That's what I wanted you to think. It was easier to treat you with distain than to admit to myself that you were my equal and that I…"

"That you?"

"Emma."

Emma looked into Regina's face. That impossibly beautiful face. She trailed a finger from her cheekbone to her chin. "Yes?"

"Can't you look at me and see what I'm feeling?"

"I think so, but I want you to say it."

"I'm in love with you."

Emma sucked in a sharp breath.

"I don't know what's going to happen next, but I know that if I don't get to kiss you and make love to you and be with you like this every day, I won't be able to take it. What I feel right now, is more complete and whole than I have ever felt in my entire life. Does that sound insane? Do you believe me?"

Emma felt hot tears trickle down her face. She wasn't sure she could trust her voice, but it didn't matter.

"I believe you, Regina," she croaked. "And I am in love with you, too."

Regina's chin dropped and her eyes fell.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, it's just I don't see how you can. I've been so cold to you and I ruined your life," Regina said, throat tight and words dripping with shame and regret.

"Regina, I'm going to say what's in my heart, and I want you to  _really_ hear me, ok?"

She offered a slow but affirming nod.

"When I'm with you, I fell completely alive, every cell, every nerve in my body is charged. You are bold and brilliant, fucking sexy as hell, you were the mother to Henry that I could not be, you are devastatingly gorgeous, genuine, courageous, and, beyond all that, when I really search myself, you just make me feel complete. I feel like I have been searching for something all my life, and when we are together—even when we didn't get along—I feel like I found it."

"Regina."

She put her finger under her chin and raised it.

"Yes."

"I'm in love with you. So in love with you. Do you believe me?"

Regina just launched herself at Emma, putting her arms around her waist and kissing her ferociously. Their tears mingled and their tongues tangled.

"Yes. Yes, baby, I believe you."

* * *

"Regina? Are you awake?" Emma was laying behind Regina, her front pressed snuggly up to the brunette's back, sweeping a finger up and down her side.

"Mmm… No."

"OK," Emma tucked her nose into the back of Regina's head and slid her arm across her stomach.

Regina grabbed the hand, lacing their fingers. "I'm up. What are you thinking about?"

Emma leaned up slightly. "Do we tell people? Henry? Or do you want to just kind of try this for a while and see how it fits?"

Regina stayed still and quiet for a moment, but Emma noted her body didn't stiffen at the thought.

"I want to tell Henry. I don't want to lie to him. We've made so much progress, and I'd hate to take a step back because he finds out we've been keeping something so big from him—something that does effect him," Regina said in a quiet but sure voice. "How does that sit with you?"

"Yeah, that feels right to me, but what would we tell him?"

"The truth. His moms discovered they have feelings for each other and we're going to be together. I think he'll prefer it to trying to kill each other, hmmm?"

Emma chuckled. " Yep, I'd say so. But, how do we… be together?"

Regina grinned. "So far we've been pretty successful in that department."

Emma nuzzled her neck. "You know that's not what I meant. But yes, we seem to be a huge success in that department. It's the best sex I've ever had."

"Really? For me too. Have you ever been with another woman?"

"Here and there. But not in a relationship, and nothing that amounted to anything at all really. What about you?"

"Well, as queen… handmaids and that kind of thing."

They were both contemplative for a minute. "Emma, you are the first person I've had in this bed. And now…."

Emma waited patiently, but Regina seemed to have lost what she wanted to say or decided against it.

"What?"

"I feel like I don't want to sleep in this bed again without you in it. Does that sound crazy?"

Emma felt a warm gooey surge of joy and relief move through her. "I don't know what it sounds like, but I know I want to hear you say it again."

"I want you in my bed every night."

"I think that can be arranged," Emma said.

Regina turned in Emma's arms and found green eyes alight with hopefulness. "Every minute I spend in your arms—I feel like you're healing me."

Emma smoothed her hair and traced Regina's lips with a fingertip. "We are healing each other. I can truly say I have never felt more content than I do right now with you. It's like a drug."

A slow smile spread across Regina's face, as Emma tried to suppress a yawn. Regina tucked her face into Emma's neck and wrapped her arm around her ribcage. "Lets sleep a while."

Emma hummed and had drifted off just moments later.

They dozed for two hours, limbs wound around warm flesh, bodies pressed together neatly, and it was the appearance of a sliver of morning sun that escaped from the curtains that woke Emma. She opened an eye and momentarily wanted to curse the small breach between the panels for bringing her back to consciousness too soon. But then she noticed Regina's little chuffs—almost a polite, adorable snore—and the slack of her, devoid of any frown lines or stress, and she was grateful for the chance to just have this small moment.

Unable to help herself, she kissed the side of Regina's face and then her temple and breathed out, "I love you."

Thinking Regina was still blissfully asleep, she let her eyes fall shut. But suddenly the palm that was flattened against her chest began to roam, first grazing the underside of her breast, then drawing tight circles around it with a fingernail, and finally cupping the breast and sighing, like there's nothing she'd rather be doing than lying here in bed with this person, holding her body close.

Emma followed this exploration with interest but didn't open her eyes. Regina shifted minutely; just enough to bring her face down to Emma's other breast. And for a long time, she just looked at it, admired its perfection, nuzzled it with her cheek. But then she took the bud in her mouth and sucked gently, knowing it was still sensitive from so much attention.

Emma began to moan lightly. She couldn't believe how turned on she still was after a night of lovemaking, but she suddenly felt a throb between her legs and a desire to take Regina hard, to show her how much she wanted her.

Without warning, Emma flipped their positions, landing Regina on her back in the middle of the bed wearing a slightly stunned expression and sleep-mussed hair. Emma pressed her down into the bed and let Regina see the lust-blown pupils. "Regina. I want to—baby, I want to—"

"Emma, fuck me. I want you to. Fuck me."

Emma let out a low growl and immediately began nipping at Regina's neck and breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth and biting down, a little harder than she had done at any time during their night together.

Regina let out a sexy moan. "Yes, bite them. Yes."

Emma took the other nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue before pinching it between her front teeth and biting down.

"You'll tell me if anything isn't ok, right baby?"

"Yes, I promise I will."

Emma suddenly sat up, planting her butt on the bed and sitting upright. She pulled Regina into the same position and then dragged her onto her lap so they were facing each other, Regina's legs stretched lazily around Emma's hips. Emma began kissing her fiercely and slid her arm between them, reaching down to begin rubbing Regina's clit in tiny muscular circles. Regina began moaning into Emma's mouth, emitting sounds that brought a flush to the blonde's cheeks and sending a flood of wetness between her own thighs.

Emma let her fingers slow for a moment, letting a digit drag through Regina's warm wetness. "You feel so good, Regina."

"I need you to fuck me now Emma. Take me hard."

Complying instantly, Emma plunged two fingers into Regina, adding a third and pumping insistently in and out of her as she began riding the fingers, dropping hips down as fingers moved into her. Watching Regina ride the hand that Emma was plunging into the brunette was overwhelming, and her own hips began to lurch, looking for something that would bring some friction, some relief.

With each thrust into Regina, Emma let her thumb bump clumsily into her clit, and that was all it took. Regina's head fell back, chest heaving as her orgasm ripped through it mercilessly. She cried out and then fell bonelessly into Emma, her head dropping onto her shoulder.

"Fuck, Emma," she grumbled. "That was intense. I need a minute."

Emma just dragged her palm along Regina's spine and back down until Regina relaxed and then finally raised her head, eyeing the blonde lasciviously.

"Emma, get on your hands and knees."

Emma grinned and got on all fours, facing the headboard. Regina climbed up on her knees behind Emma, smoothing her hand over Emma's ass, kissing the smooth pale skin. She rubbed her pussy, feeling it to make sure Emma was ready. "Oh my. You are so wet."

"You make me wet."

Regina began fucking her with three fingers, using her body weight behind each thrust to bring added power. She grabbed onto Emma's hip with her free hand for more leverage and drove her fingers into the blonde, spurred on by the sounds of ecstasy come from Emma's mouth. "Turn over, baby. I want to see your face."

Emma rolled on her back, and Regina picked up where she left off. Emma's eyes closed and her lips parted as she writhed, but Regina brought her back. "Stay with me, Emma. I want to see your eyes when you come."

"I love you, Emma."

And even though they'd said the words to each other throughout the night, it felt like Emma was hearing them for the first time in her life. Those words sent her spiraling into an orgasm, cast off by physical pleasure but propelled by emotional joy.

She couldn't ever remember feeling better or more sure of anything.


	5. Wake Up Call

Before she fully crossed into consciousness, Regina dragged her arm across the sheets next to her, trying to feel Emma and bring her closer to her body for warmth. But her arm came up empty. She pried open an eye. Emma wasn't there. Still fighting for wakefulness, she sat up abruptly and instantly felt a nauseating wave of panic wash over her. Emma's red leather jacket wasn't hanging on the chair where it had been the night before, and her boots were gone. Did she leave? Had this all be a dream?

But the memories and the details were too vivid, too strong, too intense. It all felt too real to have been some kind of figment of the imagination. Regina's mind began sorting through the images trying to test their authenticity. They had made love to each other countless times over the course of the night and kissed and held onto one another, but she had dreamt about that before. She culled through the confessions of insecurities, the admissions of mistakes, and the declarations of love. Could she have imagined all of that?

But then she saw it. A long blonde hair laying innocently on the pillow next to her—a single follicle, a piece of Emma's DNA—physical evidence that it had all been real. Regina sucked in a breath. It was a relief to know that everything they'd said and done to and with each other had actually happened. But then, where was Emma? What if she'd woken up, panicked, and run?

Regina curled up on her side, bringing her knees into her chest. She was naked—physically—but also laid bare, and it was paralyzing. She buried her head and let the tears come. What if she had let her guard down and let her love show, and Emma didn't want her in the light of day? It hurt too much to think about, so she gave herself up to the emotion, sobs wracking her body.

She was crying so hard that she didn't hear the front door open, the boots kicked off in the front hall, the rustling in the kitchen, the cabinets opening and closing, or the ascension up the stairs.

Emma, who was trying to be so quiet to avoid waking a sleeping Regina, turned the knob to the master suite slowly and crept in. Her eyes instantly fell upon the figure on the bed tucked into the fetal position, crying in earnest.

Emma dropped the tray she'd been balancing on the desk with a thud.

"Oh, God. Regina! What's wrong?" She pulled her jacket off her shoulders, tossed it carelessly on the floor, and moved to the bed. Hearing Emma's voice, Regina lifted her tear-stained face from her cocoon and looked somewhat stunned at the blonde. Emma pulled her onto her lap and held her, soothing her back, kissing her tears away.

"Did you have a nightmare? What happened?"

Regina looked up, but she couldn't find her voice. She appraised the tray on the desk—croissants, coffee, and a single pale pink rose laying flat across it—and a flush spread across her face as it dawned on her what had happened.

She took a deep breath and spoke in a hoarse voice. "When I woke up and you weren't here, at first I thought it had been a dream. And then once I realized it had actually happened, I thought maybe you'd run away."

Emma leaned in, thumbed away her tears, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips, shaking her head in dismay. "Shit. I'm sorry. I thought you might wake up hungry and in need of some caffeine since we didn't sleep much last night. I tried to figure out that contraption in your kitchen, but I got frustrated, so I snuck out to get us some breakfast. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I'm not going to run from you. I am in love with you. And last night was…"

Emma offered a small smile. "Did you know that pink roses mean perfect happiness? That's what I felt when I woke up with you in my arms, and I just wanted to be able to tell you that when you woke up. But I'm so sorry that I let you think the worst. I should have told you I was going."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her. She shook her head slowly, a slow smile brightening her face.

"What?" Emma asked, returning her smile.

"Miss Swan. I'd never have guessed you were such a hopeless romantic."

"I'm not. Usually. Or at least I never have been. Regina, are you ok?"

"Yes. I am a little embarrassed, but also relieved and happy. It was a terrible feeling to think that everything that happened had just been in my mind. I wanted it so much to be real. And then I saw a blond hair on my pillow, so I knew it had been real. But your stuff was gone… I let the fear get the best of me. But I'm glad because it made me realize how much I want this, how much I want us. Emma, I have never felt this way in my entire life."

"I know, baby." She cupped Regina's cheek. "I am feeling everything you're feeling. It was a little scary to walk out into the world because I was afraid to burst our little bubble. But I couldn't let myself think that we were that fragile. I don't know why, but I feel like we can do this. I know I don't have the best track record, but I just want you to be sure of me. I'll be here for as long as you want me, and I'm not scared of what anyone else thinks or whatever. Honestly, the whole time I was walking this morning I just kept thinking, _what did I ever do to deserve her_."

Regina let out a throaty laugh.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because that line is usually screamed at me by someone in a fit of rage, not standing in front of me and promising me their heart. It's…amazing. I love you."

Emma grinned. "I love you, too. Henry is going to be home soon. Do you want to eat breakfast with me and then we can get cleaned up a bit?"

"That sounds perfect."

Emma when to grab the tray, stopping to take Regina in again, shaking her head.

"What?" Regina asked.

"You. Not such an evil queen now, are you?"

"Not so much."

 

* * *

 

After they got showered and dressed, Emma and Regina sat in the study drinking coffee and eating croissants, and waiting anxiously for Henry to return. Emma noticed that Regina was overly fidgety and quiet, completely unlike her normal calm, smooth demeanor. Emma sat behind her on the couch and rubbed her shoulders.

"I know this is nerve-wracking, but it'll be ok. Henry is the best kid in the world, and he just wants us to be happy."

"I know, but he's the only person outside of us whose opinion really matters to me, and I'm worried if he doesn't support this that it could be a problem for us."

"We'd work it out. And he'll get used to it, even if he reacts badly initially." She turned Regina's face toward her and kissed her lips. "This will be ok. Ok?"

"Ok."

At that exact moment, the door slammed. "Mom?"

"In here, Henry."

Henry bounded through the door. "Hey! Ma! What are you doing here?"

"Henry, come sit with us. We were just talking about you. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great." Then he looked from one to the other, furrowing his eyebrows. "Should I be worried? You two are alone in this house first thing in the morning, and you're not trying to kill each other. Is one of you dying? Moving? What's going on?"

"No honey, it's nothing like that."

They encouraged Henry to sit between them and smiled lovingly at him.

"Something happened last night—it's nothing bad—but we want to talk to you about it." Emma marveled at how, now that Henry was in the room and she was wearing her mom hat, Regina seemed remarkably calm and fluid.

"I was upset last night, and Emma came to make sure I was ok. And this may be hard for you to understand, especially given how we've been since you brought Emma to Storybrooke, but we suddenly realized that we had feelings for each other. Romantic feelings. The thing is… We're… I have… We are…"

Emma put her hand over Regina's.

"We're in love, Kid," Emma said with a crooked smile.

Henry just looked from one to the other. At first he looked incredulous, Emma thought, and her heart sunk. But then his expression changed, and he sported a huge grin.

"Thank God. I thought you two idiots would never figure it out."

" _What_?" Regina said, her eyes wide.

"I've known for such a long time that you guys were each other's true loves. But I honestly thought you'd never figure it out because you were too busy hating each other. This is great. I love you guys. You're my moms, and I just want you to be happy."

Emma's eyes filled with tears, and Regina just shook her head, totally stunned by Henry's reaction.

" _True loves_?" Regina repeated the words, like they were in a foreign language.

Henry nodded vigorously. "Come on. You guys, just think about it. It all makes sense. You guys are connected in a way that other people aren't. Plus your magic... But does this means we're going to be like a real family?"

Both women were silent, completely gob smacked.

"Ok, I can see I've thrown a lot at you guys. You know what? I'm just going to go upstairs because I have some homework I have to catch up on before tomorrow. You guys just do... whatever you do."

Henry kissed Emma on the cheek, turned and kissed Regina, and then bounded from the room.

Emma and Regina sat rooted to the couch, staring straight ahead for a full minute after Henry had left the room. Still looking forward, Regina reached for Emma's hand and cradled it in her lap. "Em?"

"Still here."

"That was—"

"Bananas."

"Er, yes. That was more than we bargained for. He certainly took it well."

"You might say that."

"Are you freaking out?" Regina said, her voice once again filled with uncertainty. That woke Emma up, the worry coating Regina's voice. Emma turned to face her.

"No. Regina, no. I'm a little stunned, but that was the best possible outcome. Just, the fact that our teenage son who brought me here in the first place could see before we did that we were meant to be together—it's kind of a mind fuck."

Regina's face blossomed into the most gorgeous smile. "Elegantly said, as usual, dear."

Emma pulled Regina's face into her hands and beamed at her. "You know, that's how I knew."

"What is?"

"That smile, it's the most stunning smile in the history of the world. And it does things to me. Always has."

"Really?" Regina said with a smirk.

"Yes, really."

"Do you want to talk about the true love thing?"

"I mean, I have obviously heard my parents talking about it, and I always just assumed it meant soul mates. Like a cosmic connection layer over regular love. Or something."

"Yes, that's right. Basically. But real true love has power. It's kind of a big deal."

"Do _you_ think we are each other's true loves?"

"I do. Is that hard for you to hear?"

"Why would it be hard for me to hear that I have a cosmic, magic connection with the sexiest, smartest, most sensational woman I've ever met, who also happens to be my son's mother? I think I'm good with it. It's you I'm worried about. You just found out you are the lucky one to have a pig-headed, goofy, uneducated orphan for a soul mate. Woo hoo! You really hit the jackpot!"

A shadow fell over Regina's face, and she locked in on Emma's emerald eyes. "Dammit! Listen to me. I know I spent the last few years since you got here putting you down and making you miserable, but that was because of my own insecurities, ok? Don't you know by now how I see you?"

"Emma, despite all the obstacles I threw at you before you were old enough to crawl, despite all the pathetic losers who tried to break you along the way, with basically no help from the world, you became the strongest, most genuine, most intelligent woman I have ever met. You are a survivor. You have beauty in every part of you, and it's so bright that I sometimes have to look away. You are good. You are honest and genuine. You are the Savior, for Christ's sake. And I am so lucky to call you mine. I _do_ feel like I hit the lottery, and I am overwhelmed because I have obviously never been lucky in love before. And I guess I'm a little scared that I will ruin it. Because that's what I do, even when I don't mean to."

"But please, never question your worthiness because you are my equal in every sense of the word. If you weren't, you could not be my true love."

Emma, who hadn't blinked since Regina started talking, let out a whimper. She sunk to her knees, and Regina followed her down. Emma gripped Regina's biceps and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"I think I'm scared because I don't believe in luck. I've never been lucky. Luck is crap."

"Neither have I. I don't believe in luck. But this isn't luck. It's magic."


	6. Minor Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin had to make an appearance eventually. But come on. He's no match. Love to know what you guys think of this story. Thanks for reading.

Regina gathered Emma up in her arms and held onto her, at first loose and relaxed, but then with increasing desperation and ferocity. She pushed Emma's hair off her neck and nuzzled her nose under her ear, leaving sporadic kisses along her jaw and jugular. Emma just let herself be caressed and loved. But then Regina pulled back to look at her, words on the tip of her tongue. Emma could almost feel Regina's brain working at something, but before she could ask her what was on her mind, there was a loud knock at the door.

Regina made no move to get it, and Emma pulled back a fraction of an inch to look at her. "I'm not expecting anyone, and I just want to stay in our bubble for a bit longer. Unless you had plans today."

"No plans more important than being with you right now. In fact, I'm content to just sit here and stare at you for the rest of—"

A second knock, more forceful this time, interrupted her thought, and they could hear Henry rushing down the stairs to answer it, and suddenly there was a loud, gravelly male voice shouting Regina's name. Before either woman could stand and compose herself, Robin was standing before them, pulling Regina to her feet. He hauled her into a hug, and Emma felt herself stiffen, all the color draining from her face.

Regina pushed him back. "Robin, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Regina, I need to speak with you urgently. I'm so desperately sorry for what has happened. But I'm not willing to just give up on us. Please, Emma, can we just have a few moments alone?"

Emma snapped to, feeling embarrassed and bewildered by the sudden shift of energy in the room and the sense that the world was once again tipping on its axis, leaving her on her ass. She moved to the door, her hung in shame, and mumbled an apology and a goodbye.

Regina rushed to her and grabbed her wrist. "Emma, please don't go. _Please_."

"It's ok," she said flatly. "I'm just going to give you some space to deal with this. You can, um, just call me if you…I'm just going to…" As she made her way to the door, Regina made another move to grab her, but Robin tugged at her hand, keeping her stationary long enough for Emma disappear through the door.

Once outside, Emma realized she was without a car since Regina had magicked them to Mifflin Street the night before. But a walk would do her good anyway, she thought. She was barely down the driveway when the burning in her throat and the pinch behind her eyes gave way to a steady stream of hot tears, until she was bawling. Logically, she knew what Regina had told her last night about Robin, that he'd just been a substitute, a stand in for her. And she desperately wanted to believe it. But the moment he walked through the door, Emma just felt her confidence evaporate, and even the idea that she could be someone's true love—especially Regina's—suddenly seemed like, well, a fairytale.

She walked fast, determined, but the tears were blinding her, so she stopped and sat on the curb, letting her head fall into her hands. She was disgusted with herself—whether it was for believing so easily that someone like Regina could love her and letting her guard down or for losing her poise and belief in what they had so easily, she wasn't sure.

Just then, she heard an engine roar to life and car tires peel out, and she knew instantly it was from 108 Mifflin Street. She peered through her hands, and sure enough it was Robin's car leaving the mansion. He slowed to a stop when he saw Emma and rolled down his passenger seat window. He was red-faced and flustered.

"I guess she's all yours then, Swan. Although how that happened, I'll never for the life of me figure out. I shouldn't be bitter. You brought back Marian, but I just don't understand what the hell just happened." He looked vacantly in Emma's direction for a moment, as that he wasn't expecting her to answer. "Good luck, Swan," he spat out.

And before she could even begin to formulate a response, he was halfway down the block. Emma just sat there, rooted to her seat, not sure what to do next. Suddenly she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw Regina's picture on the screen. She brushed her thumb longingly over it, and answered.

"Hi."

"Emma, where are you?" Emma's heart leapt at the worry and sincerity in Regina's tone.

"I didn't make it very far."

"Come back here. Please."

"Ok."

Emma stood up and wiped her face, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail and wrapping a rubber band from her wrist around it. She willed her feet to move and headed back toward the mansion. She could see the door suddenly swing open, and Regina came scrambling out, making her way down the driveway with a steely determination on her face, an expression Emma was used to seeing. But as they neared each other, Regina's expression softened, and once she took in Emma's tear-stained face and the girlish hair, her eyes widened and watered.

Once they were a foot apart, they came to a stop.

"Well, that was a short honeymoon. One little breeze, and down we go."

"I'm sorry. That moment just sort of played into my worst fears. I know what you've said, but it just still feels impossible to me that you could possibly love me back. But don't mean to project all of my shit onto you."

"Oh Emma. I know a little bit about projecting your fears and self-loathing onto someone else, onto the people who love you. But I just wish you could look into my soul and  _see_  what I feel for you."

"What did you say to him?"

"He asked if we were over because of Marian. I said we were over because I've been  _projecting_  my love for someone else onto him. I told him it was you, that I was head over proverbial heels in love with you and that losing him to Marian helped me see it. So I thanked him for that. And that was that. He stormed out."

"Holy crap."

"Indeed. Can we go inside now?"

"Yes."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand, and they walked back down the driveway and inside the house. They walked from the foyer back into the study, standing not a foot from where they'd been just 15 minutes before.

They just hovered for a moment looking at each, uncertainty still pervading their minds. Finally, Emma grabbed Regina's hand and brought it up to her face, using her own hand push the brunette's palm and fingertips along the smooth surface of her cheek. "Before he showed up, it seemed like there was something on your mind. Like something was bothering you. And then Robin walked in, and I let myself assign him as the reason. Like you were thinking about him, and I just filled in the blank. I don't know why I did that, but I promise I won't do it again."

"You want to know what I was thinking about?"

Emma nodded, and Regina curled her free hand behind Emma's neck. I was thinking about the lesbian U-Haul stereotype and wondering if it would be a new record if I asked you to move in here after less than 24 hours of being together. I was thinking about how I could phrase it without totally freaking you out and sounding utterly ridiculous."

Emma felt her face flush and she let all the tension escape from her body.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't want to scare you away, and the prudent thing would probably be to go slow. But I truly don't want to sleep another night without you. And after the last—" She pulled Emma's wrist up toward her face and glanced at the watch, "—18 hours, I feel suddenly like all the pieces fit and everything makes sense with you in my life, in my bed, in my heart. I don't want to be without you. I don't know what I have to do to make you believe it, but I will do whatever it takes, and I won't stop because I refuse to let something so rare go, especially for a foolish reason like our own insecurities."

Emma lunged at her, kissing those lips she loved so much and letting herself bathe in the comfort and the perfection of Regina's promises. A happy tear trickled down her cheek, and Regina kissed it away.

"Enough tears, Emma. We have a whole day's worth of staring to do."

Emma grinned.

* * *

 

Regina filled in some of the details of what had happened with Robin, and Emma told her what he'd said to her as he passed her on the roadside. As they chatted to each other in hushed tones, they once again felt that familiar tingling on their skin, excitement simmering in their stomachs.

Henry's footsteps pulled them from the secret garden they'd spent the night and early morning creating and tending to.

"Moms?"

They walked out to meet him at the foot of the stairs. "What's up, Hen?" Emma said.

Hey looked at them appraisingly, cautiously. "I was going to tell you I finished my homework and ask if I could go see a movie with some friends, but you guys have that weird look again. Is everything ok? Should we talk?"

"Everything is fine," Regina said. "It's been a lot to take in, and we're still trying to figure everything out. But we're getting there. It's fine, Henry. You can go. Be back by 9:30, ok?"

"Sure, Mom." He kissed her cheek and gave Emma's hand a squeeze before grabbing his coat and darting out the door.

The click of the front door triggered a tornado of thoughts in Emma's head, a cyclone of questions were thrust into a frantic twist. Why the hell couldn't she shut off her brain? No matter how much she wanted to just relax into the promise of this fledgling love, something was still plaguing her. But this was so typical. It would be so like her to just take something potentially great and just suffocate it with fear and insecurity.  _No, dammit, I'm not going to do that._

Sensing the whirl of nervous energy moving through Emma, Regina laced their fingers together and pulled her toward the kitchen. "Lets eat a proper meal."

Emma let herself be led and watched as Regina began pulling things from the refrigerator.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. Just sit and talk to me."

Emma looked around the kitchen, bemused by its perfection—spotless surfaces, all gadgetry in its proper place. Her eyes fell on a cake plate where two puff pastries lay under a glass dome, and then, like someone taking a highlighter to words on a crowded page, she understood what was happening in her mind. She was suddenly clear about her misgivings, and it all came down to two little words plucked from their tumultuous past—attempted murder. Regina, who was mid lettuce chop, caught Emma's gaze, and she immediately unfurled the mystery herself.

"Apple turnover," Regina said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, I… No, we got past that a long time ago. It was what it was. That can't be—"

Regina dropped her knife on the cutting board and sat next to Emma, moving gracefully but full of purpose. "Yes, of course it can. I tried to  _kill_  you. You've been the only one looking after your self-preservation for most of your life. Your instincts are telling you to run like hell, and I can't say I blame you. I know neither of us wants to revisit that time, especially since it wound up hurting Henry, but maybe we should talk about it."

Emma nodded solemnly, peering at Regina through her lashes.

"The thing is, when you arrived in Storybrooke and at my front door, you were my worst nightmare in so many ways—they flesh and blood version of my very worst fears."

Emma expelled a mirthless chuckle. "That sounds about right."

"No, Emma, listen to me. I had spent so much time and energy worrying what would happen if the child of Snow and Charming would come back to haunt me, if Henry's mother would come back into the picture, if he'd be taken from me, if my true identity would be discovered. And then suddenly there you were—all of that wrapped in one body and brought here by Henry no less. It kicked in all my most hateful instincts, and it brought out the absolute worst in me. I was obsessed with getting rid of you, just simply removing you from the equation so I didn't have to worry about the curse or being discovered or losing Henry. When you have thought of yourself as evil for so long, it's easy to do evil things. Does any of this make sense?"

"Yes, I get all of that," Emma said in a small voice. "More than you know. I guess the question is, what changed and when, and how could it possibly have turned into this?"

"Mmm, yes, I guess those are the right questions. And I think you know most of the answers. But honestly, it started that night in the hospital. When I admitted to trying to poison you, once your anger subsided, you were so singularly focused on trying to heal Henry.  _Your face_. I will never forget it. I remember thinking it was the oddest, most amazing thing, the way you were able to shift from a fit of rage where you almost strangled me to utter sadness and concern—even compassion. If it hadn't been for the fact that Henry almost died and  _I_  was to blame, I think I would have driven myself crazy trying to figure you out after that. And then, well, so much has happened between us since then, and I have changed so much. It's almost hard to go back to that person I was then and talk about my motivations because that Regina is unrecognizable to me."

Emma sat, passive faced, taking in everything Regina was saying. It all felt right and totally genuine. And although it didn't answer everything, it was reassuring to hear what Regina had been thinking and feeling.

"And Emma, there's another thing. I know I told you last night that I totally didn't see this coming," she said, gesturing between them. "But that's not entirely true either. I knew we were connected beyond whatever was happening between us on the surface. It was kind of hard to miss. A first I tried to pawn it off as the whole good verses evil thing, because that can create some emotional landmines, especially between two women. But when we were in the Enchanted Forest, there were several times when I thought we might take it to another level, when the physical attraction and tension between us was almost unbearable, but I couldn't read you, whether you were feeling—"

"I was. I mean, like, I  _really_  was. Even when I've said mean things to you or antagonized you, the attraction has always been there. It's undeniable. And now... it's overwhelming. When I am touching you, I just feel so…"

Emma blushed almost painfully and put her face in her hands. Regina grabbed at them.

"Emma, you can say anything to me. After everything that's happened since last night,  _now_  you're going to get shy on me? Please, the only way forward is for us to be totally honest with each other."

"I know. You're right. When I am with you, when we are touching, I feel whole. I've never looked for someone to fill the voids in me because I learned so early on that most people will let you down in that capacity. I learned to live with the holes or to fill them myself. But somehow, without meaning to, you just make everything feel better. Nothing has ever felt better or more natural to me in my entire life than being with you. And I'm terrified to sabotage this amazing gift that I have stumbled onto."

Regina planted her lips on Emma's cheek in gratitude and understanding. "Is this helping? Do you still feel wary? I mean, we can take this slow. Or  _slower_. Or, you know what? Fuck it!"

She took Emma's face in her hands and kissed her hard until both women were panting and gasping for air. "I think it's better that I show you how I feel. My words are falling short. But I think I can show you."


	7. Talisman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be deviations from canon. But really... who cares?

Before Emma even had a chance to think, Regina had grasped her arm and poofed them into a dimly lit room. Emma tried to catch her breath, suddenly disoriented and confused. "Regina? Where are we? Why are we here?"

"We are in the vault. I want to show you something that I keep in here. I hope it doesn't change how you feel, but I need you to know everything."

Emma felt the butterflies scurrying around her stomach double in numbers. "Oh, shit. Now I'm nervous."

Regina turned to look at Emma dead on and gave her a reassuring smile. She put her arms around her waist and hugged her tight against her body. "I think this will show you the depth of our connection in a way I never could say in words, and then you won't have to second guess anything."

Emma nodded. "Ok."

Regina took her hand and led her to a chair, gesturing for her to take a seat. She did, watching Regina intently as she flicked her wrist. Seemingly out of nowhere, a small, simple black box appeared, and Regina smoothed its lid with her fingertips.

"Emma, after I lost Daniel, there was a fire at the stables—the new stable hand knocked over a lantern, which caught on the hay, and I nearly lost Rocinante as well. We got the horses out, but the stables were destroyed, and I went back later that day to see if anything of his had been left unharmed. What's in this box was lying the rubble, but it looked brand new and completely out of place."

Emma eyed it nervously, wondering if the contents were about to change her view of the past or the trajectory of her future. But she nodded at Regina to continue.

"That's actually why I saw it—the sun caught its edge on the ground, and it was the only thing there that looked like it hadn't been through a fire. I picked it up, and I thought it was so beautiful and unique and it gave me a feeling of hopefulness that I can't even explain. I had lost Daniel, and I nearly lost Ro, and I just felt so… lost. And then I saw this, and it just kind of helped me feel better. I knew it didn't make sense for it to be there, but I needed it so badly, so I just put it in my pocket and kept it with me ever since then. I never wore it, but I always kept it close. And then the day I met you, well…"

She lifted the lid of the box, and Emma's eyes widened almost comically as her eyes fell upon it, all the air leaving her lungs in one huge puff of shock and disbelief.

Inside the box was a well-crafted, artisan-looking version of the swan talisman necklace that Neil had given her, the one she always wore. Emma's fingers immediately went to her neck, finding its cheaper-looking twin.

"Holy shit, Regina. How? I—I'm… Holy shit."

"I know."

Emma's head was spinning. She knew what Henry had said about Regina being her true love, but it seemed too hard to believe, too good to be true, and too much like a fairytale to be her destiny. And she was a practical person. She'd seen and experienced the worst of humanity, and true love just wasn't a part of her DNA. But this?  _This_  was magic.

She looked up at Regina's lovely face and studied it. The muscles in her face was tightly wound, her jaw was clenched, and her eyebrows were furrowed, trying to suss out Emma's reaction to this new information.

"Emma, what are you thinking?"

"I just can't understand. If you had this, and you knew were connected in this way, why would you try kill me? Why would you try to push me away?"

Regina kneeled in front of Emma and grabbed both her hands. "Because, honey, at that point I couldn't even believe in something like true love, or if I did, that I was worthy of it. It just seemed impossible—I wouldn't let myself see… But deep down I knew that once I started letting you in, I would never let you go. Because now I understand, we were meant to find each other. The proof is in this box. The proof is Henry. The proof is…" She kissed Emma then, softly at first, but then let the heat of their attraction seep in, and she entered the blonde's mouth with her tongue.

Emma put her arms around Regina, and they were once again poofed back to Regina's bedroom.

Once they were reoriented, Emma pulled back. "You were afraid showing this to me would change how I feel about you?"

"Yes."

"Well it did. In the best possible way."

"Really?"

Emma nodded, feeling solid and sure of herself.

"Well, you better kiss me then."

And for the first time their kiss was completely unburdened with fear or mistrust or weighed down with the burden of their tumultuous pasts. They just kissed, completely in the moment, and Emma felt a surge of adrenaline and joy that she had never felt before.

"I want to make love to you, Emma."

"Yes, please."

Regina went to flick her wrist, but Emma grabbed it. "No, let me undress you. "I love this part—you being revealed to me a little bit at a time."

"Hmmm, you are much more patient than I am."

"Yes, I am.  _Much_  more. But that's why we're a good match," Emma said with a smirk.

She unbuttoned Regina's cashmere cardigan with nimble fingers, one button at a time, kissing from her ear, down the lithe column of her neck, and across her collarbone.

Once she had her sweater and her camisole off, Emma stepped behind her and placed the talisman necklace around Regina's neck, clasping it. "You don't have to wear this outside this house, but—"

"I  _want_  to. I've always wanted to."

Emma stepped back in front of her and unbuttoned her pants, sliding them off her hips and down her legs, then helping Regina step out of them. Then she reached around and unclasped her bra, taking in the brunette in just her silk panties.

"You are the most stunning creature I have ever seen," Emma said. "There are just not enough words for what you look like to me."

Regina flushed. "My turn."

She pulled off the long-sleeved black cotton T-shirt Emma had picked form her drawer that morning. She kneeled down to unzip her boots and help her step out of them, and pulled down her black pants. Then she stepped around Emma's back and unsnapped her bra, smoothing her palm down her back and began kissing her way down, stopping to pay extra attention to every freckle and scar.

Regina stepped back around to Emma's front and the two of them let their eyes roam, memorizing, marveling, and letting the lust build to a crescendo.

"And you, Emma Swan are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen," she said, adding in a whisper, "so beautiful."

Regina palmed Emma's breasts, feeling the weight of them in her hands before leaning her mouth in to kiss them, suck them, nuzzle them. Emma moved them to the bed and pulled Regina fully on top of her. She moaned at the feeling of their naked skin meeting and let her hands and fingers begin to explore and caress every available surface of Regina's smooth, tight body. She grasped her ass in both hands, and Regina snaked a hand between them and instantly found Emma's sex. She let her finger just smooth in between her folds, just feeling her wetness.  
"Emma, I love how wet you are."

She added more purpose to her strokes and then entered Emma with two coated fingers. Emma felt herself plummeting to the edge so quickly, so she reached for Regina. "I want you to come with me, baby." She began rubbing Regina's clit, furiously, trying to catch her up, and it worked. Regina began moaning and gasping for air. Then they were pumping into each other, trying desperately to find a rhythm. Emma broke first, tensing and grasping at Regina's fingers.

"Fuck baby!" Regina chanced a look at her, Emma's eyes clasped shut, completely swept away in the passion of the moment. But then Emma opened her eyes and rasped, "I love you," sending the brunette into a blinding orgasm of her own.

Regina flopped bonelessly onto Emma and snuggled her nose into her neck.

"You were right," she murmured.

"Of course I was. Wait, what was I right about exactly?"

"Perfect happiness, Swan." **  
**

* * *

Emma really had no idea what time it was, only that her body ached. But it was that good kind of sore, and she really had no desire to stop making love to this woman. Regina was adhered to her back, tickling at the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. She threaded her arm under Emma's and let her hand wander to her front, touching her breast with her fingertips.

"Baby?" Emma whined.

"Mmmm?" Regina mumbled, feigning ignorance. "What do you need?"

"I need you to stop touching me so I can restart my brain and so my body parts don't fall off."

"Oh, I can assure you that I will be a very careful custodian of all of your most precious parts. Take this breast for instance." Regina held it firmly in her hand, protectively, possessively. "I promise that nothing bad will happen to this perfect breast, and no one else will touch it. And this spot right here," she huskily, kissing right under her ear. "No harm will ever come to this spot because it is quickly becoming one of my favorite places on your body."

Emma laughed. "Oh, is there a list? Please, tell me all about your favorite places on my body."

"With pleasure."

Regina flipped her body over Emma and lay down on her side facing her.

"Well, this one I noticed when you were sawing down my apples, but you happen to have the sexiest arms I've ever seen on a woman. They are muscular and yet still very female, and I love when they are wrapped around me." She smoothed both her hands along Emma's biceps for emphasis. "Then there's your hip bone. English doesn't do justice to what's happening right here. So el hueso de la cadera es sexy como el infierno."

"Jesus, woman. You're going to kill me."

"I was just getting started. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, but be gentle."

Regina winked at her. "Don't worry, my favorite parts of you are all above your neck. Really, it's your whole face; I don't know what to look at first. You have these amazing cheeks, and when you blush, it lights up whatever room you're in. But my number one most favorite thing about you, the thing that has pervaded my thoughts since the moment we met and the thing I can just lose myself in… It's your eyes, baby. I've never met someone who tells you everything you need to know with the look in their eyes. And did you know your eyes change color? When you're blisteringly angry, they are like a midnight green, and when you're blissfully happy they are more emerald? But don't worry, I haven't really given this much thought."

"No, not much thought at all," Emma murmured, mesmerized and entranced with Regina's loving description of her face. "Want to hear about the teeny tiny little bit of thought I've given your body?"

Regina nodded, suddenly a bit shy.

"Oh goody. Well, first there's your ass. I'm sure you know this, but you have the finest ass in this time period or any other, and I can't get enough of it. Then there's your amazingly sexy legs, which redefine how women's legs are supposed to look, and when you wear those ridiculous heels you parade around town in, it's all I can do not to gawk at you. And then there's your skin. It's the most flawless skin I've ever seen…" Emma began running her hands up and down Regina's body, feeling the silky smooth of her torso, her back, and her shoulders.

"But my number one, most favorite, can't-take-my-eyes-off-it thing about your body is your mouth. I sometimes feel like kissing your mouth could be my full-time job, and I would never tire of it. You have the softest, fullest, most kissable lips I have ever seen. And when you smile, Regina, I'm afraid my heart is too big for my chest and it's just going to explode into a million pieces."

Regina leaned in slowly and kissed her. "Full-time job? Hmm… I'd have to hire a new sheriff."

"I'm sure you could find a qualified candidate."

Regina gave her one of her heart-crushing smiles.

"You know, I've been thinking about your predicament," Emma said in a lilting voice.

"Which predicament is that again?"

"The one where you are trying to figure out the best way to ask me to move in with you less than 24 hours after we admitted our feelings to each othyer without sounding like a crazy person."

"Oh,  _that_  predicament," Regina said, blushing. "So did you come up with any useful tips?"

"I did. It's super easy actually. It goes like, 'Emma, which side of the bed would you prefer?'"

Regina sucked in a breath.

"Are you serious, Emma?"

"I'm  _totally_  serious. When have you ever known me to  _not_  be serious? No, but seriously…"

Regina threw a girlish punch at Emma's shoulder, and Emma grabbed her hand and brought it to her chest. "You know what? We've already broken all of the rules, Regina. What's one more? Besides, I'm pretty sure I won't get another good night's sleep for the rest of my life if I'm not curled up with you. Lets do this. Lets be a family. You, me, and Hen. What's stopping us?"

"Two things. Your mother and your father."

"Fair point. Ok, we'll talk to them. Look, they love me, and they want me to be happy, and I am a grown woman, so I'm not sure how much say they have in the people I choose to be romantically involved with."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "But Emma, come on. This isn't your typical situation. Their daughter, who they had to give up at the hands of an evil queen, comes back to them late in life and now wants to enter into a romantic partnership with said evil queen. Not exactly the makings of a healthy family dynamic."

"That's true, but we've all evolved in the last few years, and I think even Snow would admit she was not blameless. No one was. But they'll have to get on board if they want a relationship with me. Can't argue with destiny, right?"

"No, you cannot. But I think we have to be honest with ourselves that this isn't going to be an easy transition. The Savior and the Evil Queen getting together is going to create quite the controversy."

"People like to get amped up about stuff like that for a little while, but then they return to their regular lives, and they will forget all about us. We'll be boring. We'll walk around town holding hands and fight about—what was it—oh, me forgetting our anniversary. We'll go to the movies. Eat at Granny's. Wink at each other during Council meetings. I'll stare at your ass when you leave a room. You know, normal, boring couple stuff. And they'll lose interest."

Regina let out a throaty laugh. "You're ridiculous. And you know we couldn't be boring if we tried."

"Maybe  _you_  couldn't. But we are still just getting to know each other. I am  _super_  bor—"

Regina kissed her quiet. "You are  _not_  boring. But you do not know when to shut the hell up."

"Touché Madam Mayor. I will work on that."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 


	8. The Green Queen

Technically they were showering. Warm water was spraying down on them from a showerhead and there was soap, shampoo, and conditioner involved. But their attempts to help one another get clean took a back seat to touching, groping, fondling, and caressing, and Emma's attempt to "loofa" Regina's breasts quickly got heated. And soon enough, Emma was on her knees with her face buried between Regina's thighs, a mayorly leg draped over her shoulder.

Regina's back was pressed against the wall of the shower, and through her sexually charged haze she vaguely registered her cellphone buzzing. "Em-mah, I think… someone… Oh!… someone is calling."

"They can leave a message," Emma murmured into Regina's skin.

Twenty minutes later, sated and relatively clean, Regina picked up her phone and held it to her ear to hear the message. As she listened, a slow smile spread across her face, piquing Emma's curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Our son. Listen for yourself."

" _Our_ son? I love the sound of that."

"Well, it's true isn't it? It was true yesterday and it will be tomorrow, no matter what happens."

"Come here," Emma said, pulling Regina into her body and giving her a sweet kiss.

"Here, listen." She put the voice mail speaker and turned the volume up.

"Hey Mom. It's me. Henry. Well, I guess I'm the only person who calls you Mom. Anyway, we're done at the movies, and they invited me to stay over again. I'll come home if you want me to, but it seems like maybe you and Ma could use a while alone together to kinda figure stuff out or whatever. But I just want you to know that I think it's totally awesome about you guys. I just want you to be happy and Ma too, and I think, even though you've always kinda hated each other or whatever that you've always kinda loved each other too. So I think you'll make each other really happy. Anyway, um, I'll see you tomorrow unless you want me to come home. Let me know. Bye."

Emma laughed. "He's sweet and rambling. I think he's more my son than yours."

"I was thinking the same thing, although he has amazing instincts and a nose for the truth, also like you," Regina said with a smirk. "But when he gets into Harvard, it's because of  _me_."

"No argument here."

"So we are alone, and since I can't seem to keep my hands off of you, maybe we should leave the house."

"Oooh, that's a big step. Are you sure we're ready for that?"

"Yes, I think our new relationship status is strong enough to venture outside of these walls. Miss Swan, would like to go on a date with me?"

Emma blushed in spite of herself. "Why yes, Madam Mayor. It would be my honor. What would you like to do?"

"Why don't you let me surprise you?"

"OK, so I guess I should go home and get changed?"

"You could. Or we could magick you over some clothes. Or you're more than welcome to anything in my closet."

"Um, I'm not sure I could carry off your style—it takes someone much more regal and sophisticated than I am to pull off your look, My Queen."

Regina flicked her wrist, and a low-cut black top, her sexiest skinny jeans, and heeled boots appeared folded neatly on Regina's bed.

"Why don't you get changed in the guestroom, and I will get ready in here, and I'll meet you downstairs in 30 minutes for our date. Sound good?"

"I can't wait."

With a peck on the lips and a bundle of nervous energy, Emma picked up her clothes and bounded from the room. She put on the outfit Regina had picked out for her, dried her hair, put on mascara and lipstick, and headed downstairs. She didn't see Regina, so she went to the kitchen to pour them a few drinks. On the kitchen table, written in cursive black ink, was a notecard sitting next to a flute half filled with champagne. Emma grinned and picked up the card. It read: "My Savior: I'm in the study. Bring your champagne and your sexy self to meet me for a toast. — _Your Evil Queen_ "

She grinned and put the card down, picked up her champagne, and made her way to the study. Regina stood facing away from her, but delicious curve of her body in a fitted red dress was stunning enough from the back to increase Emma's pulse. And then she turned around to face her, her hair shiny and smooth, her makeup perfect, and her eyes bright—just so beautiful—and Emma could only shake her head and smile.

"What?" Regina asked.

"I just, _oh man_... This is when I wish I were more articulate and could express myself with words that are worthy of you. But you are just breathtakingly beautiful, and I feel so lucky to be your date."

"Well, I think that was plenty articulate, and you are  _much_  more than just my date. I think you are my girlfriend and hopefully my future, Emma."

Emma pulled her in and kissed her gently, careful not to muss her perfect red lipstick.

Regina pulled back and raised her glass. "To our first date, Emma. Cheers."

"Cheers."

They drank their champagne, and Emma could already feel it go to her head. They'd eaten so little actual food over their time together.

"Shall we go?" Regina said, holding out her arm.

"Lets do it." Emma said happily.

* * *

 

Regina had booked them a table at her favorite Italian restaurant in town, which had an outside porch lit with tea lights. The food was excellent, but it was also very private, and she liked the idea that they could get out without having to face questions or raise eyebrows on their first night out. She ordered a bottle of her favorite red wine and entrees  she knew Emma would love. They sat out there, happily drinking and eating, sharing funny Henry stories, and just luxuriating in the feeling of being a normal couple.

Emma truly couldn't remember ever feeling this relaxed, this happy, or this in love. She felt high on it, and her cheeks hurt from smiling.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Swan."

She looked up and found Hook's unwelcome face staring back at her, and her stomach instantly began to churn. While she and Hook weren't in a relationship and didn't have anything of consequence, the fact that she was on a date with Regina would not be comprehensible to the goofball pirate.

She chanced a look at Regina, whose face was suddenly tight. "Killian, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I was picking up dinner when I spotted you two ladies and I thought it was an odd sight, so I figured you might like some devilishly handsome company."

"You know what, Kill—"

"I can assure you, Mr. Jones, that we are quite content out here on our own and do not require the charms of a homeless pirate, such as yourself," Regina said in her terse mayoral tone, lips pursed, jaw tense.

"Oh, is that so Mayor Mills? How about you Swan? Want to get out of here? I ordered enough food for both of us."

"Killian, I don't think that—"

"I'm pretty sure I asked you to leave, Jones. We are not damsels in distress requiring saving from a one-handed, marble-mouthed swashbuckler. Please leave."

Although Killian tried to wear his typical bemused expression, Emma registered that he must've see her hand on Regina's and could see from the way they were interacting that this wasn't a business dinner. She felt sorry for him, actually. And normally she would be disgusted and angry at Regina for talking over her and her clear display of jealousy, but considering how jealous she'd felt just hours earlier over Robin, she felt a little excited seeing Regina's possessiveness on full display.

Hook stood up from the table, and Emma stood up to meet him.

"Killian, I'm sorry this is a little awkward and maybe a little hard to believe, but Regina and I, well—"

"She's _mine_ , Jones," Regina said calmly from her seat. And with that, Emma was lifted from her love fog and shot the brunette a scowl.

"You know what, Regina, I'm going to need a minute." Without looking back, she stepped through the entrance with Hook, feeling Regina's eyes burning a hole through her back.

When they got to the front door of the restaurant, she stopped and looked at her feet. "Listen, I know we were doing, whatever we were doing, but Regina and I have discovered a very surprising but very real connection, and we are going to give it a go. I know it's hard to believe, but I hope you can understand."

At first his face looked incredulous, but her soft smile seemed to pull down his walls.

"Ok, Swan. I think you're insane to get into bed with that devil woman, but I wish you nothing but the best." He kissed Emma's cheek, and she gave him a weak pat on the back and watched him disappear through the front door.

She slowly headed back to the porch where Regina was sitting, arms crossed, positively seething. Emma took her seat, and simultaneously both women belted out—

"What the hell was  _that_?" 

They looked at each other appraisingly for a moment. Emma could see Regina was still fuming, and she was too, but the ice had been broken when they spoke in unison, and she had to suppress a laugh. Of the two of them, Emma knew Regina was quicker to anger and hung onto it longer. And really, she wasn't mad that Regina was jealous— _that_  she understood. But treating her like a possession. That wasn't going to work for her. She knew she had to stand her ground without making Regina feel threatened.

So she reached out her hand and placed it lightly on Regina's thigh, hoping to coax her out of the funk so they could at least have a conversation.

At the touch of Emma's warm skin on her leg, Regina came back to herself and made contact with green eyes.

"I  _don't_  have feelings for him," Emma reassured. "And even if I did, what I've experienced with you, what we feel for each other—nothing he could ever do or say could even touch that. I'm afraid you've kind of ruined me for anyone else because the connection we have isn't something you can find on Tinder, or whatever the kids are doing these days. You know that, right?" She said her words with conviction and sincerity, which, Regina realized, was one of her favorite things about Emma—an inability to ever be anything but real, anything but genuine.

"Yes. I know that. But it still felt horrible when you walked away with him. I felt deserted and upstaged."

"I walked away with him because I thought he deserved the courtesy of not being humiliated. And because _I_ deserved to not be treated like property."

Regina's face flushed. She knew saying Emma was hers was wrong when the words came out of her mouth, and honestly, she didn't even feel that way. Or at least not like that. She said it to one-up Hook, to make him feel foolish, but she had also hurt Emma in the process—it was written all over face—and that thought was making her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Emma. When I get my back up, my instinct is to protect myself and to protect who and what I love so it won't be taken away from me. But I was not respectful of you, and I know that. If I'm being honest, I  _do_ feel like you're mine, but I feel like I'm yours too. At least, that's what I want. But I shouldn't have used it as a weapon or diminished you that way. I promise I won't ever do that again, even if I'm angry or jealous or feeling threatened."

Emma gave her a comforting smile. She knew this wasn't easy for Regina. She grabbed her hands so she had both of them clasped in her own on the tabletop.

"We are each others. I'm good with that. Better than good. And I don't  _want_  anyone else. I have a feeling you are going to be more than enough for me to handle," she said with a smirk. "But seriously, Regina. I love feeling like I belong with you. For my whole life, I haven't belonged anywhere with anyone, and it means more to me than I can express that we fit together, that it's natural and real between us, even when we're both hot-headed or insecure. It's never phony. It's never forced."

Regina nodded, her body language beginning to relax.

"God, baby, I mean it when I say I love you because I'm feeling fucking dizzy in love with you. But we need to trust each other, and I think that's going to be the hard part."

"The chemistry part and the genuine caring and even the friendship—all that seems like it's going to be easy between us," Emma continued. "It's that layer of trusting the other person to be your partner and taking that leap of faith—it's going to be hard for both of us," Emma said, picking up one of Regina's hands to give the knuckles a kiss.

"When did you get so smart, Swan?"

"I think it happened less than 48 hours ago. Everything clicked into place and all that genius that's just been sitting dormant in here, waiting to be discovered, well…"

"What if I can't do it? What if I can't completely give myself over to you, to trust you that way?"

"Listen, it's not going to be something we can make happen overnight. Especially with our history. We both have a long list of reasons not to trust people. It's not going to be easy. But if we're patient with each other and if we don't expect too much all at once, I think we'll be fine. I think you'll come to find that I will not let you down, at least not on purpose. I mean, that's where this whole conversation started. I want you to be happy."

Regina knew that. Whatever Emma's failings, she was never malicious, and she never lied.

"I don't doubt you. I guess it's myself that I don't trust. Crushed one too many hearts, I suppose," Regina said softly, letting her eyes drop to the floor.

"Regina, look at me," she said as she tipped her chin up, letting her hand fall to the swan necklace and running her finger over it. "Look, lets do our best not to look back. You and I have history with each other, but lets just deal with _that_ —not something that happened in a far off land before I was old enough to crawl. Ok?"

"Yes, ok. Well then... it's been quite a day—another crisis averted?"

"You know what? We need more wine. Gaston!" Emma snapped her fingers in the air and peered into the restaurant, looking for the waiter.

But Regina laced her arms around Emma's neck, pulling her in. "We don't need more wine."

"We don't?"

"No, we need more kissing."

"You want to kiss me with those perfect lips of yours?"

"Yes, very much."

"I think I can be agreeable to that plan. Plant one on me baby."

Regina shoot her head. "You are a piece of work."

She met her for a soft kiss, letting her fingers get lost in Emma's princess curls. Emma put her hands on the small of Regina's back, tickling the exposed skin there. Regina tugged at Emma's bottom lip and let her tongue sweep into her mouth.

"Mmm, I _love_ kissing you," Emma said. "Have I mentioned that?"

"Yes, I think you said something about wanting to quit your job as sheriff and be a professional kisser."

"No, not just any kisser. A  _Regina Mills_ kisser."

"Hmm, well I think there is still an open position you could inquire about."

The kissed like teenagers until the waiter came out to see if they needed anything else. They both went to grab for their purses, but Regina put her hand over Emma's.

"You can buy me dinner next time. I asked you on this date. Please let me. Would you like to go for a walk, or do you want to go home?"

"We have the house to ourselves. Lets go home. I want to eat microwave popcorn, drink hot chocolate, and watch a movie. And then I want to make love to you until the sun comes up. Are you good with that plan?"

"That plan sounds amazing."

* * *

Emma tossed all the throw pillows off the couch in the den and made herself comfortable. The smell of chocolate wafting from the kitchen made her smile. She had to marvel at the situation she found herself in and how impossible it would have been to believe it could happen just a week ago. But Emma was done pinching herself. She was starting to believe, she realized, that this would have happened one way or another because of how close their feelings for each other were to the surface, how easy it had been to reach that tipping point.

She pressed play on Shawshank Redemption, the mutually agreed upon favorite, and pressed pause, waiting for Regina to join her. As she took stock of how she was feeling, a thought kept buzzing through her like an electric current.  _I have never felt this happy. Never._

The next obvious question was a scary one because there were plenty of obstacles, not the least of which was their own uncanny ability to sabotage themselves. And her parents could be an issue. But she knew they would come around eventually once they could wrap their brains around it. And they'd already cleared the deck on three major issues: Henry, Robin, and Hook. So they were off to a good start. And there was one more final comforting thought that seemed to trump them all—they had seen each other's absolute worst, and they loved each other anyway.

Emma was so lost in thought, she didn't hear Regina come in. The brunette, who had changed out of her dress into black cotton lounge pants and a tattered grey Boston University Henley, placed the tray of popcorn and hot chocolates on the coffee table. She sat down opposite Emma, found one of her hands, and cradled it in her lap.

"Hey, beautiful girl. Where did you go? You look miles away."

Emma's glazed expression melted, traded in for a slightly lovesick one.

"I'm here."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking— Wait, is that my shirt?"

"Yes. I may have adopted it."

"I've been looking everywhere for that shirt."

"You left it here one time when you had dinner here one time, and you spilled something on it. I offered to wash it for you, but I may have co-opted it. It's soft, and it still smells like you."

"You've been wearing that shirt?"

"Yes, I sleep in it most nights."

"Holy shit, Mills. If anyone knew what a softie you are—"

"You can tell Swan, but no one would ever believe you."

"It doesn't matter. It's our secret. I love the idea that I'm the only one who knows how incredibly sweet and sentimental you are."

She picked up her hot chocolate.

"Careful, it's hot," Regina said, blowing on her own.

Emma took a sip and smiled. "Mmm, cinnamon. Did I tell you I liked it like this?"

"Henry told me one time after we shoveled the driveway, so we tried it, and I quite like it this way, too."

Emma took Regina's mug and put them both down on the tray. She pulled Regina onto her lap and shifted her so legs were wrapped around her, crisscrossed at the back of the couch. Then Emma looked up at her with hooded eyes, an expression filled with so much adoration and affection that Regina felt the need to look away. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and held her there, slipping one hand under the old henley to find the skin of her low back and rub soothing circles.

Regina took Emma's face in her hands, cradling it gently, and connected their lips in a kiss that was intended to be chaste, but Emma latched on, letting her tongue run along the brunette's lower lip and then inside her mouth. The kiss was slow and sensual but still turned the temperature up in the room.

"Don't you want to watch the movie?" Regina said against her lips.

"Stop talking. I'm trying to work here," Emma said, kissing up her neck.

"I don't think I like this little metaphor. I don't want kissing me to feel like work."

"Oh but I love my new job," Emma said, pulling her head back to look at her. "I wanted to watch a movie, but then you came in here wearing my old sweats and bringing my favorite hot chocolate, and now I don't think I can stop touching you."

"I find it hilarious that me in ratty old clothes is doing it for you," Regina said.

"For one, I'm used to seeing you in your Jimmy Choo, Armani armor, so it's incredibly sexy to see you without all that. It feels like you're letting me see behind the curtain. It's like you're even more naked than when you're, well, naked, you know? So yeah, it gets to me."

"This theory of yours," Regina said in a velvety voice. "The one about me being more naked in these clothes than when I'm _actually_ naked? I think we should test it out."

Emma watched as Regina popped open a button on her shirt, then the second, and then the third, giving Emma a clear view of her naked breasts. She peered in but tried to look unaffected and shrugged. "So far my theory really holds up."

Regina looked at her dubiously and flicked her wrist, every stitch of clothing instantly disappearing from her body, the cool of the room leaving her nipples erect and goosebumps prickling her skin. She smiled down at Emma lasciviously and arched an eyebrow.

Emma's face reddened instantly, and she felt the heat from every place Regina touched her as this impossibly sexy woman now sat on her, legs wrapped around her back, breasts at eye level. "You know, I'm starting to question my theory," she whispered, launching her mouth at the nearest breast. She swirled her tongue around it and then latched on, sucking gently at first and then with more force. Regina cupped the back of her head and moaned, bring the blonde further into her. Emma brought her hand up to pinch and roll the other nipple before switching sides.

Regina began making pleasurable noises that were making Emma incredibly wet. She held Regina's body as close as she could, laying her cheek against her abdomen and nuzzling her warm, smooth skin there, holding her arms tightly around her. Then she pulled one arm forward and sneaked it between them, using her fingers to tickle at her clit. She rubbed it harder, and the symphony of sounds and moans Regina was making deepened and grew in frequency.

"Emma, put your fingers inside me."

Emma didn't hesitate and was pleased when two fingers slid in with ease because Regina was so wet.

"Oh, yes. More. I want more of you."

She added a third but before she could begin thrusting them upward, Regina grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

"What? Am I hurting you."

"No, just the opposite. It feels too good. I'm too aroused. I want this to last. Just… be inside me for a minute, but don't move yet, ok?"

"God, Regina, there's nowhere I'd rather be."

In fact she loved the feeling of being inside this woman, feeling connected to her in that way. It felt more intimate somehow than it had ever felt with anyone else. She leaned up and kissed her lips, and when Regina began bucking her hips a moment later, Emma started thrusting her fingers, feeling the walls gripping her.

"Oh yes, Emma. You feel so good. Do it harder. I'm so close."

Emma began to push up into her further and further and then curled her fingers as she went, finding that spot that would make Regina come undone. She took a nipple into her mouth again and grazed it with her teeth. And as she felt the orgasm approach, she bit down, and Regina cried out, tipping her head back and bucking into her fiercely. Emma memorized every moment of the orgasm, every tensed muscle, every whimper, every thorny cry. It was spectacular.

Then as she came down, Regina flopped into her with all of body weight, pushing Emma back into the cushions.

"I think I left my brain back there."

"Maybe you did. But I've been here doing some scientific analysis, and it's official. My hypothesis was _incorrect_. You, completely naked, and having an orgasm on my lap. There is nothing hotter in this universe or any other. My underwear is officially ruined."

"No matter," Regina said as she began pulling them down with Emma's pants. You won't be needing them, Miss Swan."


	9. All in Her Head

They had fallen asleep on the couch in a pile of naked bodies and limbs wound around each other. Regina was regularly emitting satisfied chuffs and hums, and Emma would stir, smile, and doze off again.

In the warmth of each other and the quiet of the room, Emma's ringing phone startled both women. "What's that?" Regina grumbled.

"My phone," Emma said hoarsely, reaching an arm to grab it off the coffee table and looking at the lit screen. "Ugh, it's 1:30."

She listened to the voice mail. "Oh shit… It's Ruby. She thinks there's an intruder at Granny's."

Regina sat up, suddenly awake, watching Emma frantically search for articles of clothing. Regina flicked her wrist, and Emma was fully dressed in her sheriff uniform.

"Oh, right, magic. Damn, I always forget. Can you poof me to Granny's?"

"Yes, but Emma, please be careful."

"I will. Come here." She pulled Regina into a hug and kissed her lips.

"If everything is fine, I'll just come back. Otherwise, I'll text you when I can."

Regina nodded, offered her a tight smile, and poofed Emma over to Granny's. She brought the tray into the kitchen, feeling pitifully sad to be without Emma for the first time in several days. She walked upstairs, pulled back her covers, and climbed into bed.

She slept soundly until the next morning, when sun wormed its way into the gaps between the curtains, and she immediately reached for her phone. She had no message from Emma, but she did have one from Ruby at 3:37 a.m. She opened it nervously.  _Emma's in the hospital. Come when you can._  

Regina ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach.

* * *

Regina had poofed Emma to the back entrance at Granny's.

Emma texted Ruby  _I'm outside_ , so she wouldn't startle her, and she opened the door with her key. She pulled out her flashlight and took quiet steps inside. She crept through the dining room, the kitchen, and peeked in the bathroom. Everything looked clear.

She came out to the kitchen for a second sweep, and that's when someone hit her over the head soundly with a frying pan and knocked her out cold.

* * *

Once Regina cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth, she poofed herself to the hospital and asked for Emma at the main desk. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was thumping wildly. She felt queasy. Her face was pale. She was, she admitted to herself, terrified to lose Emma.

On instinct, Regina began silently berating herself for letting someone in this far, for letting herself be so vulnerable again. It had only been two days.  _Two_  days, and Emma had taken complete hold of her heart. Deep down, she knew it had been much more than that—it had taken an epic journey to get them to this point. But right now, all she could think was that Emma might be torn away from her, and she was disgusted with herself for letting someone in this far.

"Emma Swan?" she asked the woman at the desk, who, without looking up, began typing. Regina crossed her arms and pursed her lips, waiting for the woman to acknowledge her.

"Swan. Yes, room 221."

Regina took the elevator up to the second floor and instantly caught sight of Ruby hunched over in a chair in the waiting room with her eyes closed. She made her way over to the tall brunette.

"What the hell happened, Red?" she said roughly, her voice startling Ruby, her eyes flying open.

"Regina. Hey. We thought we heard someone downstairs after we'd closed up for the night. And I remembered turning the lights off in the kitchen, but they were on when Granny went to the kitchen for some water. So I called Emma, and I guess she came right away. And she texted me to say she was there, but I didn't see it because my phone was in the other room. So I thought she was the intruder, and I hit her over the head with a frying pan, really hard, and she went down like, well, like someone who got hit in the head with a frying pan. At first I thought she was just out cold for a minute, but there was kind of a lot of blood, so I thought we should bring her here."

Regina felt relief and anger flush through her, both emotions fighting for dominance.

"Utterly brilliant. No intruder, just you forgetting you left the lights on and smacking our town's sheriff in the head," she said in a flat, detached tone. "Does she have a concussion? Has Whale been here?"

"Yes, and she needed six stitches in her forehead. But she's ok. They did an MRI and all that, and they said she was good to go. She has a headache, but she's going to get out of in a few hours. She's been asking for you. Like every 5 minutes. I think she's dozing now."

"Thank you for the summary of events, Miss Lucas, as inane as it was."

"I know. I'm sorry. It was an accident. Believe me, I feel worse than anyone."

"Mmm," Regina muttered, turning around and heading into the hallway. She spotted room 221, opened the door quietly, and stepped inside. She leaned back against it, taking in Emma's sleeping form, letting the mixture of fear and relief flood her system. Emma was a little pale, and there was a bandage over her forehead where they had stitched her. Her lips were dry and parted slightly, and her hands were limp by her sides. She looked so young and vulnerable in the bed, but she was still  _so_  beautiful. It took all of Regina's courage and concentration not to sit by her, not to take her hand in her own, not to climb in bad with her and wrap her arms around her protectively.

Instead, she looked at her longingly for the doorway for a few moments. She steeled herself and whispered, "I love you" before turning and walking out the door, down the hallway, and into the elevator.

Ruby turned her head just in time to see the elevator doors close with Regina inside, her face tear-stained and painfully sad. On the ride to the hospital, Emma had been muttering about Regina being her true love and needing to call her right away. But Ruby had just assumed the frying pan to the head had knocked some crazy into the blonde. But now, seeing Regina's haunted face, she started to wonder what had transpired between these two.

She walked to Emma's room, and the blonde stirred. "Hey Rubes. I just had a weird dream. When am I getting sprung?"

"Couple hours. They want to keep observing you till noon."

"Have you heard from Regina?"

"Yeah, didn't you see her? She was just here. I told her what happened, she came in here, and then she left. She looked upset, so I thought maybe you'd talked."

Emma sat up, a little too quickly. "Shit. I thought I dreamt it. I gotta get out of here. I have to go find her," Emma said, swinging her legs around to the floor.

"Hang on there, tiger. You can't leave just yet. What the hell happened between you too? The last I knew you hated each other with a passion, then you're confessing your undying love to her in the car on the way here, and now she's crying over you in the hospital and you're trying to jump ship to go finder her. I must have missed a memo."

"You did. A big one. I'm...I'm in love with her. I'm  _so_  in love with her, and I think I have been for a very long time," Emma said, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I'm worried she's going to bail before we even get started. I think this might have spooked her. Look, I'll tell you everything later, I know this sounds crazy, but I just need you to help me get out of here right now. Will you do that for me, Rubes?"

"Of course, baby girl. Whatever you need. Just let me find Whale and see if I can get him to sign off on a quicker escape."

"Ok, but hurry please."

She watched Ruby leave the room, dug in her bag for her phone, and sent Regina a text.

_Please don't run._

But deep down she knew she wouldn't get one back.

 

 

* * *

Once Emma was out of the hospital, she looked everywhere for Regina. She went to the mansion, her office, the park, and Archie's office—all the places she thought Regina might go. She thought briefly that she might be in the vault, but that didn't seem right either. By the time she thought to go to the stables, it was getting dark. She didn't see Regina anywhere, but there was a stable hand brushing one of the horses.

"Hey, have you seen Mayor Mills?"

"She was here a few hours ago, but she left."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, she didn't say much. She was pretty quiet. She seemed upset, honestly."

Emma nodded, wishing she'd thought of the stables sooner. Of course that's where Regina would come.

It was 9 pm by the time she got home, and she was starting to panic. She couldn't let Regina be alone too long. She was sinking back into herself, and Emma wasn't sure she'd ever find her again. She sat there flicking through the channels with the TV on mute, in a daze. She stopped on _Dancing With the Stars_ , watching mindlessly as a snowboarder who had both legs amputated moved with such ease across the floor. And then her eyes sprung open.

"Dancing."

She ran to her car, knowing exactly where Regina was. She made it to the Rabbit Hole in record time, but as she scanned the dance floor, she realized she had no idea who she was looking for since Regina came in a different form. Maybe that brunette with the piercing? But she didn't see her anywhere. She watched each person moving on the floor, studying how their bodies moved, but none was familiar.

She fought back frustrated tears and turned to leave. But the light caught the edge of something shiny at the edge of the dance floor, and Emma saw her. A petite redhead with her hair tied back, showing a sheen of sweat like she'd been there a while, was dancing with abandon, hips swaying with purpose, limbs moving with a mesmerizing grace and rhythm. Emma would have known it was her then and there. But when the light caught the swan talisman bouncing off her neck, she felt that familiar warmth grow from her belly to the crown of her head.

Emma walked around the perimeter of the dance floor, careful not to be seen. If Regina spotted her, she'd run. She waited for the right moment, hanging back 10 feet behind Regina. Then the music changed from a fast techno beat she didn't recognize to something slower, more pulsating, and she decided to make her move. She stepped into Regina's body, wrapped her arms around her body, and whispered into her ear, "Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you."

Regina went rigid, but she didn't move. She turned in Emma's arms, and changed into her true form. Regina's eyes were narrowed, angry. She looked like the Evil Queen, ready to pounce. "Emma, what are you doing here? Go home. I didn't want to be found."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand with a death grip and pulled her into a hallway. She backed Regina against the wall and stepped all the way into her. "I've been looking for you everywhere. And if you disappear to the Enchanted Forest or to Siberia, I will  _never_  stop looking for you. I need you so much, and now that I have found you, I cannot lose you. Especially not this way. Please, come home with me. Please."

Regina pushed her away and they just stood at opposite ends of the hallway, panting, each trying to figure out what to do next. And just when Emma thought she'd lost her, Regina looked into Emma's eyes, the ones she knew so well, loved so hard.

Regina suddenly turned herself into a human projectile and launched herself at Emma, kissing her frantically on the lips and hungrily pawing at her body. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she let out a whimper. Then she tenderly swiped at the bandage on her forehead, wiping a stray hair behind her ear.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, and I was just paralyzed with fear thinking I might have lost you. It was… too much."

"I know, baby. It's going to be ok. Lets go home."

Regina collapsed onto her, allowing Emma to wrap her arm around her shoulder and guide her to the front door.


	10. The Only Way Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hard truth, but then fluff, for good measure. I'd love to know what you guys think. Hope you like.

Regina was too worn out to be poofing anywhere, so Emma guided them to the yellow bug in the parking lot, opened the passenger door, helped Regina in, and buckled her up. Then she scurried around to the driver's side and got in, stealing a quick glance at Regina before she started the key in the ignition.

Whatever was happening on the inside, the brunette  _looked_  shell shocked. And if the expression on her face and the rigidity in her frame weren't enough of a clue, the fact that she didn't make a single crack about Emma's crappy car sealed it.

Emma started driving, and after a few minutes in thick silence, she put her hand on Regina's thigh, not in a sexual way, just as a weight, a presence, trying to bring her back to the present. Regina had been staring out the window, and without turning her head, she placed her hand on top of Emma's, and they drove that way until they got to the house on Mifflin Street.

Emma's mind was working at a feverish face, trying to work out the best way to approach this situation without scaring Regina away. For a while she considered the possibility of just putting her to bed because she looked so emotionally winded, but fearing that might only serve to let the moment pass and for Regina to withdraw even further into herself, Emma thought better of it. Her options were still on the spin cycle when she parked in Regina's driveway.

She hopped out of the car and came around to collect Regina and guide her gently to the door, but when the brunette got to her feet, there was a new air about her, and the expression on her face was more focused, like she's come back to herself.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and laced their fingers together, leading her to the front door and unlocking it, and pulling the blonde inside. Emma stood nervously in the foyer for a moment before she found the courage to speak.

"Regina—

"No, Swan. This is how this is going work. I'm going to talk, and you are going to listen. When I have said everything I need to say, then you can talk, ok?"

Emma's blood ran cold and her stomach lurched. _Could this be the end?_ It suddenly felt like Regina had been steeling herself for a goodbye, and the thought of digging a hole in the ground and burying this fledgling relationship that now meant everything to her made her want to retch.

Emma looked at her with wide eyes, filled with fear of rejection, apprehension, and heartbreaking melancholy. "Ok," she said in a small voice.

"When I woke up without you this morning, my heart sank, and then I read Ruby's text telling me to come to the hospital, and I thought I might have lost you—"

"I know, Regina, but—"

"Nope. I'm not finished," she said, taking a deep breath. "I felt completely exposed for the first time in a very long time. You are the first person besides Henry who can truly hurt me—destroy me—and I started questioning why I let myself get in this position once again to hurt so much. And so I left the hospital feeling utter despair and feeling like there was no way forward for us."

"I spent the day alone—I went to see Ro—and I just missed you. I felt awful and sick knowing you were hurting and I wasn't with you. And then tonight you found me. Even the me in a completely different body, and now I know without a shadow of a doubt that even if I wanted to let you go, I cannot. I realized that I'd rather be destroyed by the love I  _have_  than ruined because of the love I gave away."

"So Swan, here's the deal. We're stuck with each other unless you decide you do not want me or something catastrophic happens to tear us apart. But if you do, you need to make me a few promises."

Emma's heart, which had hung so precariously in the balance, was now pounding wildly in her chest. She gave Regina a small smile and tried to settle her nerves.

"I'm in Regina. I'm all in. So lay it on me."

"I need you to stop taking so many chances with your life. I know you are the Savior and all that, but I need to at least try to not be so frivolous with your safety. Besides Henry, you are now the most important person in my life, and you need to understand that I am going to want to protect that fiercely. And you need to at least try to stop eating all that vile shit you call food. Burgers and French fries and bear claws and whatever else… I'm going to make you drink at least two kale smoothies a week."

Emma frowned but did not speak.

Regina arched an eyebrow and tilted her head on its axis. "Kale is not a deal breaker?"

Emma just shook her head and smirked. "No, but if you so much as mention the word _tofu_ , I'm out. A girl has her limits."

Regina gave her lopsided grin. "Last one, and this is non-negotiable. When I try to run and when I try to shut you out, please do not let me. Sometimes I think you are the only person who can reach me. Today, when I was at the stables, I almost thought you'd find me there—and if I'm being honest, I really wanted you to. And I had given up, and then… Just don't give up on me, Emma. I love you. But I'm me. And I don't want to be the reason we can't make it work."

She reached her left hand up to Emma's face and dragged her knuckles down her cheek. "Emma, there's a part of me I thought had died a long time ago, and you've shown that it's very much alive. But I need you to promise not to give up if things get tough and I become withdrawn."

Emma was quiet for a minute and then quietly said, "Is it my turn?"

Regina nodded.

"Ruby and her damn frying pan. I could kill a bitch! The whole way to the hospital and when I kept coming in and out of consciousness, all I could think about was you, I kept telling Ruby I loved you and to call you because I was worried that this would knock us off course. And then when you came into the hospital room and just stood at the door, I thought I was dreaming. But then you left, and I just, I thought you were saying goodbye…"

Two fat tears escaped Emma's eyes and rolled down her cheeks, and Regina thumbed them away. Emma erased the remaining space between them and tented her forehead against Regina's, careful not to put weight on her injured side.

"You don't scare me. It doesn't matter if you run from me. I will chase you. You might have noticed I can be irritatingly persistent. I love you, and I have never really loved anyone, and that should mean something."

"Emma, it means  _everything_. You are the sweetest, most loyal, most dogged, frustrating person I've ever met. And I love you."

"And  _you_  are the most strong-willed, intelligent, devoted, conniving, and most frustrating person  _I_  have ever met. And I love  _you_."

Regina's smile reached all the way up to her eyes, and she pulled Emma into a fierce hug, wrapping her arms around the slender waist and tucking her face into Emma's neck. Emma let out a long sigh, releasing all the fear and tension from her body, and placed a single kiss on the crown of Regina's head.

Regina pulled back and threaded her fingers with Emma's, pulling her up the stairs. As they walked up, Regina plied Emma with a curious look.

"What?"

"So tell me. How did Miss Lucas react to the news that you were in love with the Evil Queen?"

"Well, for starters, I didn't tell her I was in love with the Evil Queen. I said I was in love with  _you_. And she was… surprised to say the least. But not unpleasantly so. She actually helped spring me from the hospital so I could start looking for you. She cares about me, and when I told her how important you are to me—to my happiness—she went with it. That's what friends do, right? Besides, she's always thought you were a hottie."

"Shut up, Swan."

"I'm serious. She has always said that despite the fact that you utterly terrify her, you are the sexiest person in town."

"Ok, I'll bite. And what would you say to her when she said that?"

"I'd say, 'Yeah, I'm totally going to tap that.'"

Regina gaped momentarily and then tackled her to the bed, straddling Emma's stomach and pinning her arms with her knees and reaching down to tickle her sides.

"Stop! Oh God, stop. I am so ticklish! Please! Stop!"

Regina stopped her tickling and let Emma's hands slip out from under her knees. "We'll see who is going to be tapping whom tonight."

Emma grinned. "Yes, we'll see."

* * *

 

Regina was asleep, her head flat against the mattress since the pillows (and the duvet) had been unceremoniously discarded as they made love to each other with as much aerobic energy and athleticism as they'd attempted thus far. The sheet was covering her legs, bunching haphazardly around her hips, leaving her torso and bust gloriously exposed. Her arms hung loosely around her head, fortuitously arching her chest skyward. Emma just watched her, examining the shapes and shadows, the sweeping curves and stretches of creamy perfection that formed her upper body. Regina's face held the only angles and edges, but there too was a mixture fine lines and smooth surfaces that looked more like art that the planes of someone's collection of features.

For a while, Emma was content to just look, propped up on her elbow and committing the pieces of her to memory. But then she need engage her other senses. So she leaned further over Regina, letting her elbow plant gently near her belly button, her palm and fingertips draped on her ribcage. Then she bent her head and nuzzled the space between her breasts, memorizing the feeling of the skin of her cheek meeting the skin covering Regina's breastbone, how soft it was, how lovely.

Regina murmured lightly, registering Emma's tenderness. "You're not going to let me sleep," Regina mumbled, a statement, not a question.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you're  _much_  too beautiful to sleep."

A small smile spread across her lips. "If you'd close your eyes, you would be unaffected by my beauty."

"My mind knows it's time to rest. But my heart is telling me otherwise."

"I think it's your libido that's confused."

"Madam Mayor! How could you insinuate I'm just using you for your body?"

"What else would could you want in the middle of the night? You want to lay together and talk right now?"

"Um, yes. A bit. I want to play a game with you," Emma said, somewhat chagrined.

"You are truly an impossible woman. Whose idea was this to be in a relationship with you?"

"Mmmm, the million dollar question."

"Ok, what kind of game?" Regina said, reaching to the floor to spear one of the pillows and worm it under her head.

"It's called, What I Said, What I Meant."

"Oh, I don't think I like the sound of this game at all."

"No, it's easy. And you'll be great at it. I'll give you a memory, the way I recall it, and you tell me what you were really thinking. Sound fun?"

"Do I get a chance to play at this game too?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Proceed with caution, Swan. It is 3:30 in the morning, and I'm only playing along because you gave me at least six orgasms last night that I can count."

Emma grinned, laying a single kiss on Regina's nearest breast.

"Here we go. First one. I convinced you to let them lower me down to rescue Henry instead of you. You walked up to me, about an inch from my face with tears in your eyes and said to bring him to back to you. So I did. I came back up with him, wrapped around me, handed him over to you. And when I came back to check on him, do you remember what you said to me?"

Regina looked up at Emma with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "You sure you want to play this game right now?"

"No, I am seriously not trying to pick a fight, I just wondered if maybe what was happening inside your head didn't match what you actually said to me."

"Indeed. I said, 'Deputy, you can clear the crowd now.' But what I meant to say was, 'Emma, thank you for being so selfless and getting our son out of danger. I'm embarrassed to think you were capable of doing something I was not. And thank you very much for wearing that tank top.'"

"See! You are a natural at this game! I knew you would be. Ok, it's your turn."

Regina turned her head to the side and let it fall on her pillow. She lay there quietly, and Emma could see she had a memory that wasn't sitting well. She tipped her chin up so their eyes met.

"It's ok. This was dumb. Lets sleep."

"You came to arrest me for killing Archie. You said Henry was your son and that he wouldn't believe my lies. And then you said, 'You can pretend all you want, but we know who you are and who—"

"—You will always be," Emma finished, words drenched in remorse. "Whose ridiculous idea was it to play this game?"

Emma turned fully on her side and pulled Regina to mimic her position to they were mirroring each other, eye to eye, mouth to mouth, chest to chest. "I don't regret any words that have come out of my mouth more than those. What I meant to say was 'Henry is  _our_  son, and you have been misunderstood for so long that you've started to believe this fictitious version of you are. You can pretend all you want, but once you remove the veneer of cynicism and mistrust, you are the most giving, warm, vivacious person I've ever met, and you will always be.' That is what I meant to say, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You don't have to apologize. I've got one more, and this is for both of us because there was some serious subtext going on here," she said, pinning Emma with a pointed look. "It starts with the sound of a chainsaw. I look down from my window and you are cutting down branches from my beloved apple tree. I said, 'What the hell are you doing?' You said—"

"Picking apples, and then you said I was out of my mind and I responded with something like—'no you are if you think a shitty frame job is going to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that. You mess with me again and I'm going to come back for the rest of this tree.'" Emma sat up, pointed a finger in Regina's face and mimicked herself dramatically. "Because, sister you have no  _idea_  what  _I_  am capable of. Your move."

Emma flopped a leg over Regina and straddled her hips and smirked down at her. "I was thinking you have the sexiest snarl I've ever seen, and this woman is going to fucking kill me in my sleep."

She started kissing Regina's neck, sucking on her pulse point, when she suddenly found herself with her back flat against the mattress and Regina hovering above her playfully. "And I was thinking, 'I  _am_  going to fucking kill this woman in her sleep, and thank you again, Miss Swan, for wearing that tank top.  _Your_  move.'" Regina took Emma's nipple in her mouth and began sucking hard, pinching her other nipple roughly. Emma moaned.

"God, you are the hottest nemesis I have ever had. Did I forget the bit where I thought— _oh!—I want to fuck her senseless_? I'm pretty sure I was thinking that when you were sneering at me."

Regina brought her head up and looked at Emma sincerely. "I'm sorry I made your life so difficult and that I was so hateful. Most times, what I meant to say was 'I'm scared to death to lose Henry and I'm terrified someone will find out that I'm in love with the Savior and that she won't love me back.'"

"Oh, but she does. And most times I wanted to say 'I'm scared to death Henry will find out I'm not worthy of him and hate me because I gave him up the way I was given up. And I'm terrified someone will find out that I'm in love with the Evil Queen and that she won't love me back.'"

"Oh, but she does." Regina laid her head on Emma's chest, just above her heart. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"No more games."


	11. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina let the cat out of the bag. Let me know what you think.

When Emma woke up later that morning, Regina was standing at the foot of the bed, dressed in her usual professional attire—heather grey pencil skirt, powder blue silk shirt, matching blazer, and a pair of navy Jimmy Choos. Her make up and hair were flawless, although her lips were bare, and they curled into a smile when Emma opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's time for you to be the town sheriff, I'm afraid."

"Oh, crap."

"Regina, you should have woken me, I would have kept you company in the shower," Emma said, waggling her eyebrows.

"That would have been lovely, but the last few times we tried that, we were less than efficient. I did leave something for you, though," she said, pointing at her lips.

Emma kneeled on the bed to meet Regina's height and leaned over to kiss her, humming contentedly against her lips. But when she tried to deepen the kiss, Regina pulled back and swatted her on the ass.

"You better get a move on, Swan."

Emma pouted but got up and started moving toward the en suite bathroom. Regina watched her go, silently noting how giddy she felt inside. It was a feeling she barely recognized, but she loved it.

She puttered around the house, waiting for Emma, who was usually remarkably fast and unfussy in her morning routine. When she realized it had been almost 45 minutes, she went up to find her. When she entered the bedroom, Emma—now dressed in skinny jeans, a black sweater, and boots—sat on the bed, stock still, clearly lost in thought.

Regina sat on her lap, looping an arm around her neck. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"I'm here. I'm just thinking, what do we do now? Like today. How does this work? We haven't really talked about it."

"You know what, I think you should talk to Snow and Charming after work—I think if we can cross that off the list, it will make this feel more real. I have lunch plans with Kathryn, and I plan to do the same. What do you think?"

"I guess you don't want to come with me on that little errand?"

Regina frowned. "I think it should come from you, and they will take it better if I'm not there. But maybe you could bring Henry. He seems to be better at communicating our feelings than we are," Regina said, offering Emma a wry smile.

Emma brightened at that.

"Good idea. Will I see you tonight?"

"I hope so. Why don't you and Henry come back here when you're done, and I'll make us a later dinner?"

"That sounds awesome. This is going to sound lame, but—"

"—I know, I'm going to miss you today, too," Regina said, planting a sweet kiss on Emma's cheek.

"How do you do that?"

"Hmm?"

"Just, know what's happening inside my brain—it's scary, but also amazing."

"I don't know. It's perplexing to me as well. Come on. I'll walk you out."

When they got downstairs, Regina grabbed two thermal mugs and handed them to Emma, who raised an eyebrow.

"At the risk of being too domestic… Red is coffee. Blue is your kale smoothie, and don't even think about dumping it. I will know, Miss Swan."

Emma grimaced. "I wouldn't dare. At least not in front of any mirrors."

"You're hilarious. Drink it. It's good."

"I will. I promise. Later, gorgeous."

Regina gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. "Bye."

Emma climbed into the Bug, pulled out her phone, and fired off a text to Mary Margaret and David and before pulling away.  _Can you guys meet me at the apartment at 5:30? Have something I need to discuss with both of you._

* * *

She'd asked Kathryn to meet her at 12:30, but at 12:15 there was a knock at the door. "Yes, come in."

Kathryn breezed in with a tight smile, carrying a plastic bag with their lunches inside.

"Kat, you're early."

"I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't stand it. The suspense was killing me. You tell me you have big news that's going to blow my mind—how do you expect me to wait? Spill."

"Well so much for exchanging pleasantries. No foreplay then—I'll just get right to it. Yes, Kat, I _do_ have some news. I'm not sure if you heard about what transpired with Robin, but that is officially finished."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. That's not my news. I was initially really upset, feeling like I would never find happiness—like I was doomed to misery. But then Emma came to see me."

"Emma  _Swan_?"

"Yes, Emma  _Swan_ , what other Emma would I be speaking of?"

"I don't know, I've just never heard you call her that before."

"Well, yes— _that_  Emma. Anyhow, she came to see me, to comfort me, really. It got kind of intense, and she ended up confessing her feelings to me."

"Her...  _feelings_?"

"Yes, romantic feelings."

"Holy shit. I—."

"—Feelings that I return."

"I need to sit down," Kathryn said, plopping down on the couch. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Well, maybe  _you_  didn't, but I did. The thing is, this has been building for a very long time." Regina sat down next to Kathryn.

"Do you recognize this?" she said, pulling the swan necklace forward on her neck.

"Yes, Emma's necklace. Did she give that you?"

"No. I found this in the rubble after the fire at the stables. I kept it all these years, and I had never seen anything like it until Emma waltzed into town wearing hers."

"Regina, that is… unbelievable. But then, why have you hated her so much since she got here?"

"I was afraid of her, afraid she was going to take everything from me, afraid of love, afraid of getting my heart broken again."

"And now you're not?"

"I am, more than ever. I'm terrified of losing her. But she's worth it. I'm in love with her."

"Holy shit, I need to sit down."

"You  _are_ sitting down."

"Oh. Right. Wow, this is unbelievable. Emma is amazing. Have you told Henry?"

"Yes, he told us he always knew we were each other's true loves."

"Oh my god. That kid."

"I know. He's incredible."

"You're seriously in love with her?"

"Yes, and I think I have been for a very long time, I just haven't been willing to admit it to myself."

"Well, one thing is for sure. You will be the hottest couple in Storybrooke."

Regina just grinned.

* * *

When Emma picked Henry up from school, he picked up right away that her mind and body were swimming with tension and unease. Her shoulders were pulled tightly up toward her ears, and he could see her continuously working her jaw.

"Ma, it's going to be fine. They are not monsters."

"I know, Kid. But they really hate your mother."

"I don't think they  _really_  hate her. They hate that they were separated from you because of her, but that's all in the past. They just want you to be happy."

"I know," she said, parking the car. "Lets do this, Kid, before I lose my nerve."

Emma knocked on the door, and Mary Margaret opened it just a moment later, pulling Emma into a hug and then embracing Henry.

"Come in, guys! How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm good. Where's David?"

"He's in the other room, I think."

"Can you go get him, before I lose my nerve?"

"Ok, but you're making me worry. David! Emma and Henry are here! Come in the kitchen please!"

David strolled in, giving Emma and Henry a warm greeting, and settling in a chair. "So, what's up? You have us on the edge of our seat."

"Ok, well, the other night I went to go see Regina because I felt really terrible about what happened with Marian and Robin and all of that. She was really sad, I think, because she just felt like every time she has the slightest chance at happiness, something happens to ruin it. And, well, I was trying to comfort her, and things got kind of intense between us."

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes. "Did she hurt you?"

"Hurt me? No. Guys, what I'm trying to tell you is that I realized that I really care for her and my feelings are complicated because of our past, but when it all comes down to it—"

"They are each other's true loves," Henry said simply, smiling magnanimously.

Mary Margaret looked from Henry to Emma and then to David, pinning Emma with a harsh glare. "What is he talking about?"

Emma shot Henry a sideways glance for revealing the news so abruptly, but then she tried again.

"You guys, this is going to be really hard for you to understand, and I'm sorry for that. But, yes, I'm in love with her. We're in love. I know she's done terrible things, but she's also done amazing things. And once we started admitting our feelings to each other, it was like a freight train going down a mountain—we just couldn't stop it. And I don't want to stop because nothing has ever felt more right to me than being with her. But I wanted to tell you guys because I love you, and I didn't want you to feel like I was doing something behind your back."

"What the hell, Emma? How can you possibly trust her with your heart? She'll ruin you. You've seen her at her worst. And what happened to Killian? I thought you were dating? David, are you going to say something?"

David put his hand on Mary Margaret's leg. "Mare, the thing is, I've seen it too. The spark between them is kind of undeniable at times. If Emma trusts her, and we trust Emma, then I think we have to give them our support and blessings and hope for the best."

"David, what the hell are you saying? You know what that woman is capable of!"

"Well, as it turns out, we're all capable of some pretty shitty things. But Emma is right, she's also done some pretty great things. And she  _has_ changed. You know that."

"Listen, I don't expect you to feel good about this right away. I just wanted to be up front, and I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else," Emma said, putting her hand on top of Mary Margaret's. "And the thing is that yes, I have seen her at her worst, but I love her anyway. Oh, and the Killian thing wasn't ever serious. He's a pirate, for Christ's sake."

"If I can just say one thing," Henry said. "When you see them together, you'll understand. It's like… magic."

Emma gave Henry a watery smile and stood up. "Listen, I love you guys. And I'll understand if this hard for you. Just be in my corner. That's all I can ask."

David drew her into a hug. "We  _are_  in your corner, Emma. Always. We love you."

'Thank you." She leaned over and gave a statuesque Mary Margaret a kiss on the cheek. "Call me soon. Lets have lunch or something." Mary Margaret remained unmoved, watching them leave.

She and Henry walked out the front door and climbed into the Bug.

"That was… weird," Henry said. "But it could have been worse."

"I felt like I was going to throw up. But I feel so much better now that it's over. Do me a favor and text your mom to tell her that we're on our way home."

"Home?"

Emma smiled. "Yes, home."

* * *

 

Emma was still a little zoned out when they got to Mifflin Street, and she followed Henry somewhat aimlessly into the house.

"Mom?" Henry called.

Regina appeared just a moment later wearing a white apron over her suit and a warm smile, instantly soothing Emma's nerves. She took in Henry's smug expression and Emma's apprehensive look. Henry wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze, whispering in her ear, "She did great."

Regina's face flushed, and she looked over Henry's shoulder at a nervous Emma with affection and pride. "Thank you, sweetheart. For everything. You've been nothing short of amazing," she said, turning her face to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Why don't you go set the table for us in the dining room?"

He bounded into the kitchen like a giant puppy. Emma watched him go, and as she took in his demeanor, her body filled with warmth. He was clearly so thrilled at the prospect of his moms being in love and operating as a unit, and of the three of them being a real family. Regina approached her tentatively, curling her fingers around Emma's wrist.

Emma closed the distance between them and they tented their foreheads together.

"Hi," Emma breathed.

"Hi," Regina puffed back, tilting her chin up and finding Emma's lips for a loving kiss. "How did you make out tonight?"

"Why don't you go first? I think I need another second to gather my thoughts. I want you to just talk to me for a bit. Ok?"

"Of course. Come in the kitchen. I grabbed you a beer from the fridge when I heard you come in."

"See? This is why I love you."

Regina scowled. "That doesn't seem like a good reason."

"It's one of the many reasons. You're incredibly thoughtful," Emma said as she hopped up on the island.

Regina smiled at that, took off her apron, and swiped the beer from the table, handing it to the blonde. Emma tilted it back and took a long swig, instantly relaxing at the action.

"So, tell me about lunch."

Regina smiled, thinking of Kathryn's reaction—her initial shock and her ultimate support and enthusiasm for the couple.

"Kathryn was quite surprised at first."

"No, I want to hear  _everything_. Start at the beginning. What did  _you_  say?"

Regina stepped into Emma, lodging herself between her legs. "Well, I told her that Robin and I were finished and that you had come to see me to cheer me up, and that things had gotten quite—how did I put it— _intense_."

"Mmm, that's putting it mildly."

"I told her that you admitted to having romantic feelings for me, which I returned. Once she recovered from the shock, I explained that I'd actually had these feelings laying dormant just under the surface for a very long time. I told her about the necklace. And I told her that I was more in love with you than I have ever been in my life."

Emma blushed, her body temperature instantly rising a few degrees. "And what did  _she_  say?"

"She said she was really happy for us—that she thought you were an amazing person… And, oh, this was my favorite part—that we are the hottest couple in Storybrooke."

"Well, duh."

Regina laughed and looped her arms around Emma's neck. "I didn't need that affirmation from anyone to make me feel sure of myself, but it certainly felt great, and I had a little swagger for the rest of the day."

"Different than your usual swagger?"

"Yes, this was cloud nine swagger, not I'm going to crush your heart swagger," she said with a smirk. "So, you ready to tell me how it went with Charming and Snow?"

"Lets have dinner. I don't want whatever you made to get cold, and I know Henry wants to help tell the story."

Regina stepped back and helped Emma down from the counter, lacing their hands together and leading her into the dining room.

"What did you make?"

"It's chicken piccata," she said, pouring herself a glass of red wine and taking her seat at the table. "Henry! We're sitting down to eat!"

Henry came trotting into the room, plopping down next to Emma and across from Regina. "This looks awesome, Mom."

"So, Henry, want to give your mom the play-by-play?" Emma said.

"Sure. Well, Ma told them she went to see you, to make sure you were ok after the Robin thing happened. Mary Margaret was like, 'Goodness, no! Did that mean lady hurt you?'" Henry said, mimicking a high-pitched woman's voice, "and Ma was like, 'no, you're totally missing the point, you nitwit—'"

Regina choked on the wine she had been drinking, snorting half of it onto her plate, and the three of them burst into a fit of laughter. It was so un-Regina like, and Emma could feel herself falling deeper in love as she watched Regina wipe her face and her plate, sweeping her hair off her shoulders, and chortling like a teenager. But no,  _falling_  wasn't the right word. In fact, it was just the opposite of falling. She felt so light, like being without gravity, like floating. She smiled warmly at her, catching her eye and trying to convey what she was feeling, and Regina winked, sharing the sentiment.

"Ok, Henry, maybe this time, without calling anyone a nitwit," Regina said, returning to her mothering tone.

"Sorry. Ok, Emma tried to explain that you had confessed your feelings to each other, but she wasn't really getting it. So that's when I said—"

"—we were each other's true loves," Emma finished, giving a knowing look to Regina, whose eyes widened, imagining Snow White receiving this news.

"You told her  _that_?"

"Yeah, it's true, and it's the one thing I knew she'd understand."

"And did she?" Regina asked, looking from one to the other.

"Um, not exactly. She looked stunned and said some not-nice things. But David spoke up for us, actually," Emma said. "He said he had actually witnessed the connection between us, and he wasn't entirely surprised that we had fallen in love. And he said he trusted me and my judgment. And that was kind of it. She's fuming, I'm sure, but I will call her and check in later this week, and it will be fine in the long run. It could have been much worse, honestly."

Regina reached over and placed her hand on top of Emma's. It's not like Emma was a delicate flower, but after living her life thinking no one wanted her, only to find her parents later in life and to discover they had been devastated to lose her, Regina hadn't been sure Emma could go through with telling them. Regina had reasoned that it's hard to disappoint the people you love, even if it's for the right reasons. She had worried Emma would be too afraid of losing them to tell them about their relationship. She made a mental note to stop underestimating Emma because she'd surpassed her expectations at every turn.

Henry started motoring through his meal, sensing his moms needed a little time to themselves. When his plate was clear, he quietly asked to be excused, breaking the thick silence that had settled in the room.

"Sure, honey. Just take your plate to the kitchen."

He smiled at his moms, grabbed his plate, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Regina again focused her attention on Emma. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine. Regina, I've never been this happy in my life. Ever. It's illegal in some states to be as happy as I am. I was dreading having that conversation with them, but now that it's over, I feel like we can move forward with our lives—together. I mean, if that's still what you want."

Regina pushed out from the table, stood, and walked over to Emma, climbing onto her lap and kissing her fiercely, longingly. She kissed her till she needed air, and then pushed her lips to Emma's ear, whispering so only she could hear, "I've never wanted anything more in my life. Ever."

Emma's eyes shone with wetness, tears that spoke to the depth of her emotion, to how rooted she was in this moment, to how glad she was to have found this love and how terrified she still was to lose it.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Emma asked, wanting more than anything to be close to Regina and to start the next day together, wrapped up in the each other.

But Regina looked startled, her brows furrowing together.

"It's ok to want some time apart, too," Emma said.

"No, it's just… I thought you were going to move in here. This is your home now, too. Unless you've changed your mind. Maybe it's too fast. I totally get it if you want to ease into it a little. It's probably prudent."

Emma grinned. "No I still want to. I guess I needed to hear you say it again, make sure we were still on the same page. How about I call Ruby and see if she can get a little crew together to help me get my stuff over here this weekend. It's not that much, really. It's not like I have any furniture or anything—at least not anything you'd want in here."

"Emma, I want this to be  _our_  place. Whether it's your old stuff or if you want to get some new things, lets make this house  _our_ home."

"Ok," she said, sealing it with a firm kiss. "Since that's settled, I'm going to run upstairs and change my clothes. Then I'll come down and clean up from dinner, and we can watch the movie we never got to the other night. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

Regina got up from Emma's lap and cleared the dishes while Emma headed off to the master suite. She opened the door, again feeling that familiar lightness propelling her. She took off her sweater and dropped it on the bed. She took off her watch and went to put it on the bedside table, and that's when she saw it. On the headboard, on the right side of the bed, there was a piece of oak tag, which had been written on in thick black letters in Regina's hand.

"EMMA'S SIDE."


	12. Burying the Hatchet

Emma stood stock still, staring at her name designating her space on Regina's bed. She tried to stop herself from becoming an emotional mess, but before she knew it, her eyes were stinging and was sucking in gulps of air.

She knew this was just a little gesture Regina made to try to reassure her that she wanted her there. But that was just it. She had never felt wanted in this way. For the first time in her life, someone was telling her they wanted to keep her. She had found a home. And the realization just hit her squarely in the chest.

She sat down on the bed, a dizzying array of emotions knocking her about. Tears streamed down her cheeks, despite the overwhelming joy that moved in like a warm front, pushing aside old insecurities and fears and making way for hopefulness and possibilities.

Regina watched this scene unfold from the doorway unseen. She had wanted to see Emma's reaction to her little surprise, but she hadn't expected this. She wanted to go to the blonde, to comfort her, but she wondered if Emma needed a moment to catch her breath alone. But then she noticed Emma's shoulders begin to shake, emotion physically quaking through her body. Regina made her way to the bed and stopped right in front of Emma.

"Emma? Darling? Will you please look at me?"

Emma just shook her head, and Regina felt her stomach plummet, fearing that she had just pushed too hard too fast. But Emma reached her arms around her waist, burying her head in Regina's stomach and emptying her emotions into her cornflower blue silk shirt. Regina just let her, combing her hands through Emma's hair. They just stood like that, Emma clinging to Regina with a ferocious grip, purging the regret, the angst, the sadness—the remnants of a painful childhood and a turbulent adult life. And finally Emma looked up at her, the expression on her face making Regina's own eye's burn. There was just one pure, uncut emotion left there, and it washed over her like a warm wave, drenching her in it.

"I love you," Emma said, naming it, announcing it in a gravelly voice.

"Emma, God, I love you too. I love you so much."

And suddenly, breaking the perfection of the moment, was a whine from the doorway, and both women looked back to see that they had not experienced it alone.

"Snow," Regina said flatly, as Emma just gaped. "How did you get in here?"

"Henry let me in. I came to… I wanted to…"

Emma stood up but didn't move, and the three of them just remained rooted in their spots, the awkwardness hovering like a dense fog over the room.

"Snow, do you want to sit?" Regina said, gesturing to an armchair in the corner of the room.

"No, I just came… I have something I need to say," she said, approaching them cautiously. As she got closer, Emma and Regina could see she'd been crying, which made Emma's stomach clench uncomfortably.

"I came to tell you I was not ok with this. I came to talk you out of it, Emma, to try to convince you to change your mind. I was going to throw a bunch of—forgive the pun—fireballs at you, tell you things about Regina that I thought you might not know. That was my plan, but…"

"But what?" Emma said, grabbing Regina's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"But, what I just saw, I can't explain it. I know you didn't know I was here, and it was just so raw and clearly genuine. And after just seeing that I'm not sure how I could have missed it before. You are so clearly in love with each other—it's written all over your faces," Mary Margaret said, sucking in a breath. "I have no idea how this happened, but it's obviously too late for me to stop it."

"And why would you want to?" Emma said, emotion rippling through her words, her nerves still frayed at the edges. "Listen, I know this is hard for you to understand, and I think it was hard for  _us_  to understand at first, too. But I want you to try to remember how you felt when David was cheating on Kathryn to be with you. It killed you to break up someone's marriage, but in the end it didn't matter how people treated you or what names they called you, you kept coming back for more because you couldn't _not_ be with him. You remember that? And it was because you knew you belonged with him. It was the one thing you were sure of at the core of your being. You remember?"

Mary Margaret nodded, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Yes, I remember."

"And I stood by you. Do you remember _that_ too?"

Mary Margaret looked down at her feet, nodding again.

"Well that's how I feel, ok? I am more sure about my feelings for Regina than I have ever been of anything. It was like once I admitted it to myself and to her, all the pieces just fit."

"The pieces of what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The pieces of  _me_. I feel whole for the first time in my entire life. Listen, I love you, and that will never change, but I never asked you to leave David, even when things got hard to support you. And I need you to support me in the same way. Can you do that?"

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter's beautiful, tear-stained face and then turned to face Regina.

"You _really_ love her?"

"Yes, Snow, I love her."

"And you're not going to break her heart—and I mean that  _figuratively_ , Regina."

"I would never hurt her intentionally. She is… she is my future. She and Henry, they are my family."

"Ok, then it's time for you and I to bury the past in the past. For Emma's sake. We need to start fresh. I will if you will," Mary Margaret said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand and extending it to Regina.

Then Regina did something Emma had never seen her do. She pushed Mary Margaret's hand aside and pulled her in for a hug. Emma looked at Mary Margaret lovingly, her surprised face hung over Regina's shoulder, and mouthed "thank you." "You're welcome," Mary Margaret mouthed back.

Regina stepped back from her, making way for mother and daughter to embrace. "I'm going to check on Henry. Will you see her out when she's ready to leave, Emma?"

Emma nodded, reaching out and clasping on to one of Regina's hands momentarily as thanks.

Regina left, shutting the door behind her. Emma went to speak, and Mary Margaret held up a hand to silence her.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know something. I want you to know that  _I know_  Regina isn't the only reason you spent your childhood separated from us. I know that we let you down, too. And I owe it to you to give you every chance at happiness, even if I can't exactly understand the choices you're making. And I  _do_  trust you. You're such a remarkable and strong person. I was lucky to call you my friend when you first came to town—you never wavered, you never let me down. And now I am luckier still to call you my daughter. I love you, Emma."

Emma was crying in earnest now, and she pulled Mary Margaret into a hug, burying her face in her neck. "I love you too," she said, pulling back to look at her. "Are we good?"

"Yes, but I'm never going to stop looking out for you, so if I sometimes give Regina the side eye, you'll have to forgive me."

Emma smiled, nodding. "I will. And so will Regina. I'll walk you out?"

"No, it's ok, honey. I'll see myself out. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

* * *

 

Once again, Emma stood in the bedroom by herself, flattened by another volcano of emotions that had erupted. She walked into the bathroom to take stock of the state of her tear-battered face and decided to run a bath to sooth her nerves. Even though the outcome had been so positive, she needed to settle down. She was normally so steady, and she felt out sorts—unraveled. So she stripped off her clothes, sat on the edge of the clawfoot tub, and dipped a finger in to test the temperature. She climbed in and reclined into the water, letting the warmth seep into her skin and feeling her muscles instantly relax. She put her head back and let her eyes fall shut, dosing off almost instantly.

The next thing she knew, she felt a warm body slipping in behind her, and she moved up to make room. Once she was comfortably situated, Emma snuggled her back into Regina's front, moaning softly at the feeling of their closeness.

"You doing ok?" Regina asked, soaking a sponge into the water and wringing it at the nape of Emma's neck.

"Yes, I'm good. A little worn out, but in a good way. How about you?"

"I'm wonderful. That was a surprising little development, and I wouldn't have necessarily wanted to share that moment with her, but in some ways, I'm glad she saw. She might not have believed it otherwise."

"I think you're right. She came over here with a head full of steam. But we disarmed her with our blinding love," Emma said lightly.

"Yes, we did. So it feels good to have that not hanging over our heads. And Henry is good—so happy—safe and sound in his bed. And you are moving in here, which makes me incredibly happy. And then I came in to find you, and you looked like a sleeping princess, just waiting for True Love's kiss," she said, leaning down and finding Emma's lips with her own.

"Mmm, it feels really good to hold you right now," Regina said in her ear.

Maybe it was a Pavlovian reaction to the low murmur of Regina's voice or a need for a physical manifestation of her happiness, but suddenly Emma felt incredibly aroused.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma."

"Will you make love to me?"

"Of course I will, but are you sure you're up to it? We could just get into bed, and I can just hold you."

"I want to feel you inside me."

"With pleasure," Regina whispered as Emma leaned her head back to rest on her shoulder. She kissed under Emma's ear, sucking lightly on the skin there. Her hands, which had been anchored above Emma's belly button, suddenly came to life. One hand headed north to find a breast, massing it and then pinching a nipple between her fingers. The other hand submerged under the water, instantly finding Emma's clit, rubbing in a slow, steady circular motion. She hadn't added any bubbles to the water, so they both peered down into the water at Emma's body, transfixed by the action. The blonde instantly began to moan, fighting to keep her eyes open so she could watch Regina work her up.

Regina kept rubbing Emma but was getting increasingly frustrated by her limitations at this angle. And so they suddenly they found themselves poofed onto the bed, completely dry, and Regina repositioned her body so she could easily plunge two fingers into Emma, who was completely wet.

"Yes, don't stop. Please, Regina, don't stop."

She added a third finger and pushed into Emma as far as she could go, doubling her pace as Emma's walls quickly began to close around her. She leaned down to suck a pink nipple into her mouth and began nibbling on it with increasing vigor until Emma was panting, bucking wildly into Regina, her head swimming. Regina pinched the other nipple hard and let her thumb bump her clit on the way in and out of her pussy. Emma let out a sharp cry, her body going rigid and then completely limp.

Emma's head dropped onto the pillow, and her eyes fell closed. Regina gently pulled her fingers out of her body and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Go to sleep sweet girl. I've got you."

* * *

Regina tucked Emma protectively into her body, curling one arm around her head, which lay on her chest, and hooking the other over her shoulder. She was completely overcome with emotions.

There had only been one other time in her life when she had felt this way—when she first adopted Henry. Watching him sleep in his crib that first night, she'd felt a powerful surge build from somewhere deep within her—a serum of intense love and a need to protect him had coursed through her, inoculating her from the mundanities she'd worried herself with prior to motherhood. And while Emma wasn't her child, and she was certainly capable of taking care of herself, the desire to safeguard the innocence and perfection of their newborn love was overwhelming.

The trouble was that part of what she wanted to shield Emma from was herself—her possessiveness, her self-destructiveness, and her propensity to be overprotective. She knew she would never  _purposely_  hurt Emma, but even Henry had been collateral damage at various times in their lives.

Looping on a spindle were whirling threads of an incessant need to change various aspects of Emma's life: detonate that yellow death trap and buy her a safer car, assign her a desk job, crush anyone who had ever hurt her.

"No," she whispered, surprised she'd spoken the word out loud.

While the worries were real, she pushed them back into the vault of her mind, letting the regularity of Emma's breathing lull her into a calmer state. She peered down at the crown of the blonde's head, at her smooth, sculpted shoulders and back—all the parts of her she could see before the duvet swallowed up her loveliness. She let her hand get tangled in Emma's hair and make contact with the skin at her neck, the feel of her allowing Regina to marinate more fully in the sensation of being completely in love.

She decided then in that moment that she would not do what she normally does. She would  _not_  suffocate this love for fear of losing it. She wouldn't allow herself to tighten her grip around Emma's heart until it stopped beating. Instead, she'd put it all on the line—let the relationship live or die of its own volition. Because, when she really thought about it, what she loved about Emma was her vivacity, her courage, her spontaneity, and her determination.

She was undoubtedly a stunningly beautiful woman, and their physical attraction to one another was undeniable, but what made Emma so precious to her was her conviction and fearlessness that she herself was partially responsible for. Having faced so much ugliness on her own as a child, it left Emma with a nothing-to-lose attitude, and now that she did have plenty to lose, it had become part of the spirit and determination to which she approached life. Emma was incorrigible, direct, self-depreciating, disarming, hilarious, and yet still impossibly feminine, and the combination made Regina want her, adore her, love her with a ferocity and passion that was almost frightening. But she would not try to own her.

That was the promise Regina made to herself as her eyes finally slipped shut and she gave in to her exhaustion and the depth of the night.


	13. Just a Little Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me people. Let know what you think. Hope you're having fun with this story.

It was Henry calling out a goodbye and the front door slamming shut that woke them the next morning. Regina pried open an eye and checked the clock. It was 7:40, which meant Henry was off to catch the bus to school.

Emma groaned and took in her surroundings. Her head was resting on Regina's chest, and their limbs were still wrapped around each other. She was warm, sated, and utterly relaxed. She looked up at Regina, who gave her a small smile.

"Good morning, darling," Regina whispered.

"Morning, gorgeous," she said, stretching her chin up to find Regina's lips for a kiss. "You sleep ok?"

"Yes, too well, it's almost 8. We should get moving. I hope Henry remembered the umbrella I left out for him. We're supposed to get a storm today. I'm actually amazed he got himself out the door on his own."

"He's a good man."

"Yes, but we should probably rise and shine."

Emma looked at her closely. She thought she saw a shadow cross Regina's face, but then it passed. "Ok, yeah. Why don't I make us some breakfast while you get cleaned up?"

Emma threw on jeans and a clean shirt and hurried downstairs to make them coffee, scrambled eggs, and fresh-squeezed juice—she wasn't messing around with that kale crap—and waited for Regina.

She came down a few minutes later wearing black dress pants, a sheer grey shirt, black blazer, and heels. "Mmm, smells great. Thank you for making breakfast."

"My pleasure," Emma said, greeting her with a kiss.

They sat down and ate in comfortable silence, but Emma could see something was on Regina's mind.

"You're a little quiet. Want some space to work it out, or something you want to talk about?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just a bit in my head this morning."

Emma put her hand on Regina's. "I get like that too. Just let me know if you want to talk about anything. I'm here. And I love you."

"I love you, too. Why don't you get moving? I'll clean up. Just call me later and let me know what your plans are."

"Ok, sure," Emma said, frowning a little. She reached over to give her a kiss on the lips, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door.

* * *

Emma spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon wondering what had been plaguing Regina. She knew there was something eating at her, and it made her a little sad. She wondered if would always be this way, given all their baggage—never feeling totally solid, even in the fierce embrace of true love. She was glad this was her day to catch up on paperwork—logging crime reports into the system was mindless work, but she really didn't want to talk to anyone.

Sometime around mid-morning the skies had opened up, and rain was coming down in droves. She loved the sound—the white noise was soothing—and there hadn't been a soul outside for hours. She walked over to the window and watched the rain for a few minutes, just losing herself in the steady fall and the static sound. But then she saw a figure approach. Someone dressed in a black coat, their dark hair matted down, heels— _Shit, Regina_.

Emma rushed down the stairs and opened the door, calling to her, but Regina just stood there as if she was in a bubble, the rain pelting her body and dripping from the fabric of her coat. Emma ran to her, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her inside. She pulled her into her office and ran to grab towels from the bathroom. Regina hovered expressionless by Emma's desk. Emma returned to the listless form, removed her coat and blazer, dried her face and hair, and wrapped the towel around her. She lifted her into a sitting position onto her desk and removed her shoes. And only then did she look into her eyes.

"Regina, I don't know what's hurting you right now, but nothing you say will scare me or chase me away. And if you don't want to talk, we can just sit here together."

She gently pulled a stray wet hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. That's what did it, that simple gesture of kindness, of affection.

"I think it's you. I  _know_  it's you. Last night, I realized that after looking for so long and being so hopeless—it's been you all along."

Emma didn't speak—she just waited patiently, keeping her face open and reaching out to hold one of Regina's hands.

"I think you are my happy ending," Regina continued. "And I'm  _petrified_  that I'm going to ruin it."

Emma smiled, for the first time all day really. "You know, I think everyone in this town focuses too much on happy endings. You know what I think you are? You are my beginning—this is our  _beginning_. And Regina, it's going to be amazing. Neither of us is going to want to blink because we won't want to miss a minute—not a fraction of a moment—of this ride together. Listen to me. You're not going to ruin a goddamn thing. Because what we found together, this thing between us, it's fucking epic."

Regina's face softened, like wax sitting by a fire. She gently leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek, then the other. Her forehead. Her chin. Her eyelids. And finally her lips. She kissed her lips, softly at first, and then with a bubbling energy until they were moaning into each other's mouths, roaming with their tongues.

"Emma?" Regina panted.

"Yeah?"

"I fucking love you."

Emma smiled broadly. "I fucking love you too."

* * *

They relaxed into each other and kissed long and slow. Emma anchored her hands around Regina's hips for support, and she didn't move them or try to move things further. She just lived in the kiss, occasionally murmuring words of affection and adoration into Regina's lips. Finally, Regina pulled back just a fraction of an inch to see Emma's face.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like there's nowhere you'd rather be and nothing you'd rather be doing than kissing me. I've never felt anything like that."

Emma blushed and sighed, whispering, "there  _is_  nowhere else and nothing else when I am kissing you. And it's never been like that for me before either."

Regina shivered a little in Emma's arms.

"Baby, lets get you home and dry."

"Yes, ok. But do you need to stay and work? Were you done for the day?"

"Yep, I was just finishing up. Just give me a second to lock up, and we'll go home. I'll drive us so I can have my car there."

"Why don't you drive, and I'll meet you there? I'm going to take the shortcut. I'll get cleaned up and start dinner. Henry has basketball tonight, so he should be home in about an hour."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm better than ok. I love you, Emma. I'll see you soon."

She reached over to kiss Emma, and then she was gone in a puff of purple smoke. Emma logged the last of her paperwork and grabbed her coat and umbrella. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hey, Rubes. How are you?"

"Em! You're killing me girl! I haven't heard from you since the hospital, and it's killing me not knowing what's going on. You free for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, definitely. Sorry I haven't called. Things have been a little crazy."

"Yeah, I bet they have. No worries. I'll meet you tomorrow at Granny's, ok? How's noon?"

"Sounds good. Later, Rubes."

"Later, blondie."

Emma locked up and headed out into the rain.

* * *

By the time she got to the mansion, the smells coming from the kitchen were heavenly, and she heard Henry in the shower upstairs. Regina had dried off, removed her makeup, changed into Emma's BU Henley and sweats, and thrown her hair up into a ponytail. Emma realized she'd never seen her hair like that, and, holy shit, it was hot.

She walked up behind Regina and dropped a kiss on the exposed skin of her neck, and the brunette turned and grinned at her.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself," Emma said, thickly. She was suddenly aching for her. Regina's beauty was never more on display to Emma than when she was fresh-faced and stripped of her usual style and sophistication. She was so grateful that she got to be one of the few people to see her like this, and all she wanted to do in that moment was take off all her clothes and eat her alive.

"You ok?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" she trailed off and pulled at Regina's ponytail. "You're crazy gorgeous, ya know?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sure I'm a vision," she said, voice steeped in sarcasm.

"I'm serious. Don't believe me? Feel," she said, picking up one of Regina's hands and holding it up to hear chest, so she could feel the high-paced thrum of Emma's heart. "So fast. Because of you."

Regina's eyebrows shot up, and she gave Emma a lascivious grin. "I'll have to see what I did with my school uniform if this does it for you."

"No, just you, just like this.  _This_  does it for me."

Regina softened her expression and smiled warmly at Emma. "Dinner's ready. I was just about to call Henry down."

"Ok, I can behave. Oh, I know we said maybe I'd bring lunch to your office tomorrow, but do you mind if I have lunch with Ruby? I kind of left her hanging after the hospital, and she asked if I'd meet her."

"No problem. I was actually going to say the same thing. I'm going to meet Kathryn tomorrow as well. So we'll do dinner instead?"  
"Sounds great."

Henry came down for dinner, and the three of them sat there for an hour, eating, sharing stories of their day, and laughing. Henry was intent on making Regina snort out her drink again, which Emma found completely hilarious. Emma looked from Henry to Regina again and again.

_This is my family._

 

* * *

Emma started at the beginning. She told Ruby about the initial conversation that set the wheels in motion, how she'd confessed her feelings first, they'd kissed, and then Regina spilled her feelings. She told her how they'd spent that first night kissing, making love, and discovering each other deep into the night. She told her about Robin, about Killian, and about the first discussion with Henry. She shared the story about going into the vault and seeing the necklace for the first time, about telling her parents and Mary Margaret coming over and witnessing a private moment between them and then accepting their relationship. She told her everything that had happened that week.

Ruby listened with rapt attention, utterly engrossed at how the events had unfolded and how each time they'd revealed a secret to each other, it had left them even more in love.

"Christ, Emma. That is unbelievable. I was kind of scared for you after the other day. I could see you were falling in love, but I was worried."

"And now?"

"Now I think you are the luckiest fucking woman in the world. You've found true love. With Madam Sexypants. That's not exactly something you find on Match, you know? I'm really so happy for you, and if there's anything I can do, I'm definitely on Team Remma. Or Emina? Hmm, we'll have to work on that. Not sure those work."

Emma laughed. "You're hysterical. I'm glad you said that, though. There is something I need your help with."

"Count me in, baby girl.


	14. Closet Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling you know what's coming next. And it's gonna be good!

Regina recounted the last few day's events for Kathryn, who was hanging on her every word.

"Ok, I heard everything you just said. And I'm blown away by all of it. But one particular detail has me kind of reeling. So can we discuss? You. Hugged. Snow. White. Holy shit!"

Regina laughed.

"I know. I know. But desperate situations call for desperate measures, you know?"

"So let me see if I have all of this right. Your enemy confesses her love to you. You confess yours back. You fuck like rabbits. And it's completely earth-shattering. You tell your son, who happens to be her son too. And he's like, 'thank God, you idiots. You're true loves. I've known all along.' You tell Robin to fuck off. She tells the pirate to fuck off. You ask her to move in. She says hell yes. You tell her parents who think you are the devil incarnate and they eventually say fine, as long as you don't crush her heart. You have more earth-shattering sex. You walk around in the rain because you're convinced you're going to sabotage this incredible gift you've been given. She brings you in from the rain and says 'impossible because we are god's gift to love.'"

"Did I get all that right?"

Regina, who is chuckling at this summary of events, just nods emphatically.

"Well, enough about you and your boring life. Lets talk about me. I saw  _50 Shades of Gray_ last Tuesday on Netflix. Ha fucking ha."

"I know. It's so crazy. But I can't thank you enough for being there for me and being such a good friend. You help me keep my head on straight."

"Listen, any time, honey. I am so happy for you. And for her. I think you're both wonderful people, and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Regina looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, that's good. Because I actually do need your help with something."

* * *

 

They had kept it low key on morning Emma planned to move in, but they mutually agreed that she should move the bulk of her belongings over to the mansion, instead of having to live out of a duffle bag for another day. Regina offered to help her, but Emma said it was no big deal.

So after work, Emma stopped by the apartment to pack a bunch of her things in some boxes she'd wrangled from the station. She emptied the contents of her drawers into a rucksack, laid all the hanging clothes in the back of her car, and filled some boxes with toiletries, books, and a few personal items. She pulled open her bedside table and found some random knickknacks—batteries, a vibrator,  _Pride and Prejudice_ , which she was reading for the 97th time, and an old diary from before she came to Storybrooke.

She dumped everything into one of her boxes and fished out the diary, thumbing through it with vague curiosity. As she read through, she noted that most of the entries were in voice by someone who sounded bored, unfocused, and cynical. But one particular entry stopped her.

_May 6, 2010_

_After all the complaining, I ended up going out with that guy my co-worker has been trying to fix me up with for weeks. And the thing was, she was right—he was great. He was good looking, but not all primped and prissy like those Wall Street wannabes I can't stand. He was funny and easy to talk to. We actually had a good time. But as I was sitting there with him, I started to have a mini panic attack because I realized that's not what I'm looking for. Lots of people are satisfied to spend their lives with a companion, a best friend. And I want that. I want to be friends with my partner._

_But I want so much more than that. I want to be with someone who challenges me to become a better person, someone who will see all the shitty things I've done and love me anyway. Some who is wicked smart and has a bit of a devious side. Someone who I'm just so hot for that I want to tear their clothes off. More than anything though, I want someone who really fucking gets me, and I don't think I'm ever going to find that because I have so much baggage and darkness of my own. But enough wallowing._

_Big job tomorrow. I caught a big lead, and if I catch the dude, it's two months rent._

Emma read the entry twice through. She couldn't believe how the relationship her younger self had described was eerily similar to the one she had just stumbled into with Regina. The realization was a shot of whiskey to her insides, shocking at first but then made her feel warm and giddy. She folded down the page of her diary and put it with her other belongings, scooped up the box, made a final trek out to her car, and headed to Mifflin Street.

* * *

When she arrived, she went to knock on the door, and then remembered the key Regina had given her. She opened the door and stacked her boxes in the hallway. The house was quiet. She looked up and saw there was a note taped to the mirror in Regina's handwriting.

_Emma—_

_Welcome home. I had to take Henry to his meeting with Archie. I'll bring dinner. Back at 7. Love, EQ_

Emma smiled. EQ. Evil Queen. She seriously loved this woman. She'd always thought Regina was haughty, that she took herself so seriously, and she was so thrilled to have been proven wrong on that front. She dragged her rucksack upstairs and came back for the boxes. When she got into the master suite, she found another note on the dresser, sitting atop a pink rose.

_Right side is yours. Glad beyond words that you're here to stay. R_

Sure enough, she opened the drawers on the right side of the dresser, and they were empty. In the closet, the entire right side had been cleared, and a shoe rack had been vacated, all for Emma's belongings.

She started with her shoes, placing the pairs in the vacated boxes, and then began hanging her clothes, trying her best to create to keep them orderly. She moved on to the drawers, neatly folding and stacking her underwear, socks, shirts, sweats, and pants. Just the process alone was cathartic, going through the motions of adding her things to the space where Regina's lived—it made her feel more a part of her life. When her bags and boxes had all been emptied and the drawers and closet had been filled, she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

She tried to identify the feeling inside of her. Yes, she was happy, but it was more than that. It was hopefulness, she registered, a feeling she hadn't allowed herself to embrace at any point in her life.

Emma looked at her watch. 6:30. She had a half hour to begin working on Regina's surprise. She hoped Ruby was right, that she wasn't crazy to do this. She plugged in her computer and grabbed the rectangular box from her purse and got to work.

* * *

Regina set it up this way. Normally, she would just drop Henry at Archie's, but she wanted Emma to have some time and space to move her things into the mansion without Regina or Henry hovering over her. Instead she left Henry with Archie and went to pick up dinner for the three of them. It was killing her not to act as cruise director, but she knew Emma would be in a much better place mentally if she just had some time to herself to move in.

She also needed a moment to catch her breath. She had confessed to Kathryn earlier that she'd found herself missing Emma during the day or whenever they were apart, which she found both frightening and humbling. So she'd given herself this time as well to process everything that was happening and to make sure she was doing the right thing.

Kathryn had assured her that she was. Kat had even gone on YouTube and pulled up the speech Harry makes to Sally at the end of the movie to reassure Regina. She queued it up to the part where he says, "I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

That seemed like good logic. And besides, fuck logic. They'd been beyond logic since this all began. No, it was before that. Since they met. Reason hadn't been a big factor in their relationship. It had been all emotion since the beginning, and now that the emotion was love instead of hate, she didn't think they could change their modus operandi. Once Regina had given herself over to her feelings for Emma, she'd felt like she was falling into an endless hole, completely consumed by gravity, and she was sure she didn't ever want to hit the ground.

So here she was with her heart on her sleeve and a ring in her pocket and Operation Swan in the works. When she'd told Henry her plan, he'd instantly named it that, since, as he informed her, swans mate for life. Of course they do.

_Breathe, Regina, just breathe._

* * *

Regina knew she was there somewhere. Crappy yellow car in the driveway. Crappy red leather jacket hung in the closet. Crappy beer in the fridge. But she'd been calling her name for five minutes, and Emma hadn't answered. Regina climbed the stairs and opened the door to the master suite. Emma wasn't in there, but most of what she owned was.

Regina walked to her closet and thrust open the doors, feeling instantly warmed by the presence of Emma's clothes sharing space with her own. She checked the drawers next, and let her fingers trail over Emma's undergarments, shirts, pajamas, and pants. She walked over to Emma's side of the bed and opened the drawer in the bedside table. There she saw a battered, dog-eared copy of  _Pride and Prejudice_ , a notebook, and a purple vibrator. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. It suddenly felt real.

She continued searching for Emma, and she finally found her in the study. Emma had her headphones on and was plugged into her computer, deep in concentration. When she saw Regina come in, a face-splitting smile spread across her face, and she pulled off her headphones and closed her computer.

"Hey, gorgeous. Come here," she said, drawing Regina into her lap. Regina instantly let her arms circle Emma's neck, and she kissed her lips.

"Hi," she breathed. "I see you've been busy."

"Yes, I've been very busy. There's no turning back now, Regina. All 15 of my shirts and 27 pairs of skinny jeans are in their new homes."

"Yes, and so are you. How are you feeling? No regrets yet?"

"I feel amazing. I tried to remember when I felt this happy. And I realized I have never  _been_  this happy. So no. No regrets here. You? Any freak outs I should know about?"

"No way. I am completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy."

Emma blushed. "Ooh, I see you've found my secret stash of guilty pleasures. I hope it's ok I put them in there."

"Oh, it's more than ok. In fact, we will be making use of the contents of that drawer to christen the bedroom later this evening," Regina said coolly. "By the way,  _Pride and Prejudice_? I wouldn't have pegged you for such a romantic."

"I try to play it cool, but I'm just a big old softie, just like you."

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yep, lead the way."

* * *

For the first time since they told Henry, Emma noticed the teenage boy was a bundle of nervous energy, instead of the calming force he'd been. He'd be overly chatty, then weirdly silent, and then he'd zone out of the conversation altogether.

"You ok, Kid?" Emma said. "You seem like your head is somewhere else."

"Nah, I'm good. I have a big test tomorrow. Mind if I'm excused? Need to hit the books."

"Sure, Henry. Just clear your dishes please," Regina said, looking at him fondly. He disappeared upstairs, and Emma looked worriedly after him.

"Was he like that after Archie's? I wonder he's more bothered by what's going on with us than he was letting on," Emma said.

"I don't think so. He was going on an on about how happy he is to have us both under one roof. In his words, he said he is "totally stoked that we are together."

"That sounds about right. I'm just going to peek in on him, ok?"

"Ok. I'll finish cleaning up, and then I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Well, that sounds like an invitation. And I accept," Emma said, grinning wolfishly at Regina.

Emma headed upstairs and knocked on Henry's door. "Kid? Can I come in?"

Henry opened the door, and she perched on the corner of his bed.

"Hen, there's something I want to ask you."

"Oh, boy," Henry said.

 


	15. Fit for a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just pretend this is what really happened, ok? It's so much better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, proposals, and they are gonna be good! Thanks for hanging with me.

Initially, when she'd told Ruby she wanted to ask Regina to marry her, the brunette nearly choked on her coffee.

"Ok, not an unexpected reaction, but it's not really the one I was looking for either."

"Sorry, Em. You just caught me off guard. I'm sure you've considered this, but are you sure you don't want to kind of wear these shoes in for a little while, you know, to make sure they fit?"

"I know. That seems much more logical. And it's hard to explain, but ever since we admitted our feelings to each other, all I want to do is promise her forever. I feel like when she told me she loved me too, well, everything just started making sense. And it hasn't stopped making sense since then. Make sense?"

"Um, yes. I does make sense, Em. I can see it all over your face. You're not just smitten, you're fucking drunk in love. I just want to make sure you've got your head screwed on right."

"The only way I can explain it is that it feels like I've never had my head screwed on right, but now I do. When I try to picture my life without her, I start to feel sick. I want to throw up. I'm desperately in love with her, but in a healthy way, not in a co-dependent, pathetic kind of way. This isn't a lovesick teenage crush. You get that right?"

Ruby could see Emma was starting to get upset. She was talking in a staccato rhythm, and she was fidgeting with her jacket zipper. Ruby grabbed both of her hands in her own. "Listen, baby girl. This is a good thing. You've found the love of your life, the person you want to be with forever. Now you just have to close the deal. This is a no-brainer, girlfriend."

"You think?"

"I know. I have never known anyone with better instincts than you. Never. You just have to trust your gut. This is right, and it's going to be amazing."

"God, Ruby, thank you. That helps so much."

"So, the only question is, how are you going to do it?"

"I have an idea. Here's my plan."

* * *

Emma wasn't wealthy by anyone's definition. But after so many years of having only herself to rely on, she'd learned to squirrel away money under mattresses and in sock drawers, in case she ever needed to cut and run. But now it was just the opposite. She needed it to lock in her future, to give her roots. She pulled together the bulk of what she had, and while it wouldn't buy a ring worthy of a queen, she knew she'd have enough to buy something Regina would love.

She put all the cash in an envelope in her bag and waited for Henry to finish getting dressed. As soon as she told him her plan after dinner that night, he was all in.

"Henry, I know this is going to sound completely insane, but you're probably used to crazy declarations at this point."

Henry held up a hand. "Let me guess. You want to propose to Mom, and you want to make sure I'm ok with it."

"Jesus. What the hell, Henry? What are you, some kind of freak fortune teller? Yes. That's… yes."

Henry gave her a big, reassuring smile, placing his hand gently on her arm. "It's ok, Ma. I think it's totally awesome."

"God, Henry, you are seriously the most incredible person I've ever met. I can't believe sometimes that you came from me. I'm so lucky you're my kid." Two fat tears drifted down her cheeks. "I love you Henry."

"I love you too. Now we better start planning Operation Swan Queen. We got to get this right."

"Swan Queen? Oooh, I like that. She won't like it though."

"Too bad. Queen Swan doesn't work. So you have a game plan?"

"Well, I know how I want to ask her. But I need a ring. I'm going to need your help. Want to be my wing man?"

"Yes!"

* * *

After spending hours on the Internet, Emma had found the ring she wanted in Portland, Maine. It was a replica art deco ring with a round diamond in the middle and tiny diamonds all around it. It was elegant and completely Regina—sophisticated and classic yet modern at the same time. She couldn't imagine a more perfect ring for Regina, and once she'd found it, she didn't want to look at anything else.

The only question was whether she'd have enough to afford such a spectacular ring. She told Henry he could play hooky from school, so they arrived at the jewelry store around lunchtime, and the store was empty. When the bell sounded their entry, a tired-looking woman in her late 50s came out to help them. Right away, Emma noticed the woman had kind watery blue eyes with deep smile lines drawn around her eyes and mouth.

"Hello there, you two. What can I do for you today?"

"This is my mom, Emma, and I'm Henry. My mom wants to propose to my other mom, and we need a ring," he said, a thousand-watt grin plastered on his face. He seemed to be taking great joy in deep blush that had settled across Emma's face.

"Thank you, Kid," she said through gritted teeth. "That was a lot of information."

The woman smiled. "That's quite all right. That sounds wonderful, Henry, and I can see it means a lot to you young man. Did you have a ring in mind?" she said, looking at Emma.

Emma showed the woman the picture she'd printed out from the website. "This is the ring I want to give her. It's so perfect," Emma said. Then she leaned in and said near the woman's ear, "I'm just not sure I have enough."

The woman studied Emma's face closely. "You know what, don't worry about that, dear. I'm sure we can make it work. Lets take a look, shall we?"

She unlocked a case and found the ring, putting it on the counter in front of Emma and Henry and pulling down a light so they could get a better look. Emma just stood back, afraid to get too close.

"Wow, Mom, this ring is incredible."

"Yes, it's absolutely stunning," Emma said quietly.

"Why don't you try it on, dear?" the woman said. Emma held out a shaky hand, and the woman put the ring on Emma's ring finger of her left hand. She stared at the ring, utterly entranced by its beauty and by everything it stood for.

"What do you think?" the woman said, after Emma had been quiet for almost 30 seconds.

"It's… I mean it's…" Emma looked up at the woman with tears in her eyes. "It's perfect."

"Well I think we ought to get it for her then. What was your mom's name, Henry?"

"Regina," he said proudly.

"Well, I think you ought to get this ring for, Regina. This is a ring worthy of a queen, that's for sure."

"How much is it?"

"How much were you looking to spend, dear?"

"I have $5,000, but I suspect this ring costs double that."

"Well, today is your lucky day. It's half off all our engagement rings, so you are at the right place at the right time. What size is her finger, dear?"

"She's 5 ¾. I checked her other rings at home, and that's what they all were."

"Ok. It's meant to be. Normally, it takes three weeks for sizing, but that ring you have on your finger is 5 ¾, and you can take it. I will just go in the back and clean it for you so it really sparkles when you give it to her."

Emma just stood stock still, arms hanging like dead weights at her sides. She had never been the recipient of this kind of good will or good fortune, and she hardly knew what to do with herself.

"Mom, you ok?" Henry asked, noting Emma's weird body language.

"I'm good, Kid. This is just… wow."

The woman came back a moment later with the ring in a black velvet box. She opened the box and showed it to Emma.

"Wow, that is just so beautiful. I can't possibly thank you enough."

Emma counted her money and handed it over to the kindly woman who put in the register and printed out a receipt for Emma. She put the ring in a bag and handed it to Emma who gave her a sincere and watery smile.

"Listen, I am truly grateful. I don't think I even caught your name."

"Why don't you just call me your Fairy Godmother, dear."

Emma looked over at Henry, and he winked.

"Right," Emma said. "Of course. Well, thank you again. I better be going before I turn into a pumpkin."

The woman just smiled. "Best of luck to you. Regina is quite a lucky lady."

 


	16. For the Long Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys. This is interactive. Listening to the music Regina is hearing will make this more fun to read, so hop on Spotify or Pandora or whatever you do, and plug in the songs and listen along with her. And let me know what you think!

Nearly a week had passed since she's bought the ring, and Regina was a bundle of nerves. She realized as soon as she'd purchased it that she had left herself too much time for second-guessing. At first she'd put the ring in a drawer where she knew Emma wouldn't look, but she'd taken to putting the ring in her pocket, so she could feel its weight and touch it when she felt a wave of uncertainty wash over her.

She'd brought Henry along with her to buy it—he was the only person who knew Emma as well as she did. They'd gone to a store in Portland, Maine, a small independent jeweler who she trusted. The woman had taken a shine to Henry right away, and she helped Regina find the perfect ring for Emma. Regina had described the blonde as a hardworking, complex, and driven woman who had very simple taste. Nothing ostentatious, overblown, or gaudy would work. She wanted a ring that was tasteful but spectacular.

After presenting her with six or seven different options, the woman showed her a ring with a simple round diamond circled with a halo of small diamonds around it. It was stunning. Regina slipped it on her finger, admiring it.

"Henry, I think this might be the one. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think she'll totally love it, Mom."

"You think so?"

"It's so perfect."

Regina gave the woman Emma's ring size and handed her a credit card, shuffling from foot to foot, amped up with adrenaline. While the woman went to clean the ring and find a box, Regina began to fret. Henry watched her wring her hands and worry her lip.

Now as tall as she, he put his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead on Regina's.

"Mom? Listen to me. She wants to be with you. Everything is going to be great. I know it."

Regina pulled back and looked at Henry gratefully. "Thanks, honey. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind. I feel like I'm doing the right thing, and then I start to question myself. I just don't want to set myself up for a broken heart."

"She is not going to break your heart. She loves you more than anything."

"Not more than you. You are a prince, Henry. Thank you for being so supportive."

The woman came back with the ring, showed it to Regina, and handed it to her with her credit card and a receipt.

"Good luck to you. Your girlfriend is a very lucky woman."

Regina's red lips turned up in a warm smile. "Thank you for everything."

"It's been my pleasure."

Emma could sense that something was off with Regina, which was making her worry. She had everything planned for the next day, but now she was wondering if her timing was off. Regina had been quiet through dinner, cleaned up despite Emma's offer to do it, and headed upstairs to take a shower without a word.

Emma waited for about 10 minutes and then headed into the master suite, stripped off her clothes, and stepped into the shower with Regina.

Regina was facing the spray, her eyes closed, her head dropped back. Emma kept about a foot between them and traced Regina's frame with her fingertips. She started at her neck, let her fingers glide down her ribcage, slip down the sides of her waist, and run along her hips. Then she curled her hands around each of Regina's hips and pulled her back so her upper body was leaning its weight against Emma. Regina sighed, relaxing into her, still in somewhat of a trance-like state.

Emma reached her arms around Regina's small waist and up to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples, which were already hard from Emma's presence. Regina let out a groan as her leaned further into the blonde, begging for her touch.

Emma could see and feel how responsive Regina's body was, like she had been starved for affection and was hungry for it. Emma began to drop open-mouthed kisses under her ear and along her pulse point, causing Regina to let out breathy little noises that was making Emma completely wet.

"Touch me, Em-ma," Regina said softly. Emma turned Regina's body and pushed her against the wall, reaching down to her clit and rolling her finger over it, then rubbing it, feeling it swell and harden. "Oh, God. Emma, please."

"Tell me what you need. I've got you."

"I need you… I need you to…"

"What?" Emma put her fingers inside Regina but didn't move them. "Is this what you need?"

Regina raised her head and looked at the blonde, and Emma was surprised at what she saw. Her expression was one of lust, but her eyes were filled with fear. Emma began to thrust into her as far as she could reach, in and out, in and out, until Regina was hoarse from moaning. She cried out, her head lolling onto Emma's shoulder, her body going limp. Emma held her up with a sure, tight embrace.

"I've got you. I love you," Emma whispered to her.

"Never let me go, ok?" Regina asked, her voice small.

"I will never let go."

They woke up the next morning just after dawn, Regina wrapped protectively in Emma's arms. Regina went to get up, and Emma tightened her embrace.

"Where do you think you're going, Madam Mayor?"

"I was going to go make us breakfast and check on Henry," Regina said, a small smile painted on her face.

"We have off today, and I have plans for us," Emma replied.

"You? Have plans? For us? On our day off? Is this April Fool's?"

"Ha ha. You are hilarious. We are going for a run together."

"We are?"

"Yes, we are. We have to earn the breakfast that I'm going to make for you when we get back. I'm making crepes with baked cinnamon apples."

"I love crepes with bake cinnamon apples."

"I know, that's why I'm making them. And that's why you need to get out of bed and put on your running clothes.

Regina groaned, got out of bed, and rummaged through her drawers for her tights, sports bra, and tank top. She grabbed her running shoes out of the closet and sat down on the bed to tie them. Emma walked over to her with a wrapped box in her hand. She held it out to Regina and waited expectantly.

"What's this for?" Regina asked.

"Open it," Emma said, smiling.

Regina opened the wrapping carefully, revealing a rectangular white box. She removed the lid and pulled back the tissue. An iPod? This is fabulous. Mine is broken. How did you know?"

"I went to use it one day before I moved in, and I discovered it was completely dead. What the heck did you do to that thing? I put a playlist on there for you to run to and I got you a pair of headphones. You'll like it."

Regina grinned up at her. "You're incredibly thoughtful, thank you, darling."

"You," kiss, "Are," kiss, "Welcome," kiss. "Lets get a move on, lazy butt."

Regina swatted Emma's ass as she turned to leave the room, disappearing into the en suite bathroom.

Emma took one last look at herself in the mirror, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail, her eyes bright. She scanned her features, finding no trace of the nerves that were assaulting her internally. She looked herself in the eye. "You can do this, Emma," she told her reflection.

She walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her own iPod, and walked down the stairs to meet Regina. They stepped outside, Emma put on her headphones, and they began to jog.

Emma had queued up the same song list that Regina had, so could hear what Regina was hearing.

It had taken nearly a week to choreograph the playlist. Using her math skills, she figured out if she set an 8:30 pace, she needed about eight songs to get them to the park, which was about three miles away. That's where everything was set up.

She started with Tegan and Sara's "Closer." Next up was "Feel Again" by OneRepublic, followed by "Roller Coaster" by The Bleachers and "Brave" by Sara Bareilles. The next four were the hardest. They had to build to a crescendo. She chose "Sky Full of Stars" by Coldplay, "Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service, and "This is the New Year" by A Great Big World, the song which would set up the big finale. The more she listened to it, the more she felt the lyrics were written for them and would help put Regina in the right frame of mind.

As they ran along, she continually checked her watch to make sure they were staying at about an 8:30 pace. The only problem with the pace, she realized, was she would be a sweaty mess by the time they got there, especially with the nerves and the adrenaline she was already fighting. But Regina seemed comfortable, she was barely breathing heavy. When "This is the New Year" came on, Emma looked closely at Regina, watching her to see her reaction.

The song began with a few powerful piano bars before the words began.

_Another year you made a promise/Another chance to turn it all around_

_And do not save this for tomorrow/Embrace the past and you can live for now_

_And I… will give the world to you_

As the drum solo pounded in their ears and the pace quickened, she could see Regina's chest heave and tears prick her eyes.

_Speak louder than the words before you/And give them meaning no one else has found_

_The role we play is so important/We are the voices of the underground_

_And I… will give the world to you_

By now, Regina had slowed to a jog, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Emma just kept running forward, hoping she hadn't overplayed her hand.

They arrived at the park just as Emma thought Regina was going to hyperventilate, and she kept them moving just as the beginning bars of the last song (Snow Patrol's "Just Say Yes") began to play, looking for the sign that they should stop. Just a few paces ahead, a beach ball popped into the air, signaling Emma's destination.  dd

_I'm running out of ways to make you see/I want you to stay here beside me/I won't be ok/I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand/ Please take my hand/Please take my hand_

_Just say yes/Just say there's nothing holding you back/It's not a test/Nor a trick of the mind/Only love_

Regina stopped stock-still; fortunately almost exactly at the spot Emma wanted her. She was crying, her tears pooling at the sheen of sweat that had developed along her clavicle. From behind a tree, Henry came sprinting out and handed Emma a stack of poster board. Emma took off her headphones and grabbed the cards from Henry, who stepped back about five feet to give them space. Regina was wild-eyed, a mixture of confusion and love on her face.

Emma stood in front of her and held up the first sign, written in heavy black sharpie.

I KNOW WE HAVE ONLY BEEN "DATING" FOR A SHORT TIME

She flipped to the next card.

BUT I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR A VERY LONG TIME (Flip.)

AND I KNOW WITHOUT A SHRED OF DOUBT (Flip.)

THAT YOU ARE THE PERSON I WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH (Flip.)

SO I WANT TO ASK YOU (Flip.)

A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION (Flip.)

Emma looked at Regina, tears now streaming down her own face, sweat dripping from her eyes and down her neck, and she gave her a crooked smile.

WILL YOU LET ME LOVE YOU FOREVER? (Flip.)

FORGIVE ME WHEN I FORGET OUR ANNIVERSARY? (Flip.)

PARENT OUR SON WITH ME? (Flip.)

TRUST ME WITH YOUR HEART? (Flip.)

REASSURE ME WHEN I THINK I'M UNWORTHY? (Flip.)

AND LET ME REASSURE YOU?

WILL YOU MARRY ME, REGINA?

Emma put down the cards. She kneeled down and untied and unlaced her shoe, pulling the diamond ring off the end. She held it out to Regina between her thumb and forefinger. She didn't trust her voice; that's why she'd decided on the cards. But she spoke anyway.

"Regina, I love you with everything that I am. Will you marry me?"

Regina was frozen, stunned, overwhelmed with love and emotion. But she willed her body to move. She pulled Emma up from the ground and looked her in the eyes, pushing back a sweat-drench strand of hair from her forehead.

"Emma, Yes."

She pulled Emma into her body and kissed her fiercely, trying her best to convey how much love she was feeling, how happy she was.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her head in Emma's neck, placing a kiss on sweaty skin. "You are amazing," she whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

They clung to each other, still crying a bit.

Henry waited behind them, somewhat sheepishly. He wanted to be there, and Emma needed a hand, but he felt like he was intruding on a very private moment, so he just waited.

Finally, Regina pulled her head up from Emma's neck and spotted him. She smiled and pinned him with an accusatory look.

"You!"


	17. The Naked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal part deux.

Henry's eyes grew wide as he watched Regina march toward him, her brow furrowed, jaw fixed, eyes narrowed. He took a few steps back, pushing an arm into the air, as if to stop her momentum.

But she kept coming, turning her body into a human projectile headed right into his body, until she pummeled into him with an audible "oomph."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and let the tears come again. "Thank you, Henry," she breathed.

Once he realized she wasn't going to throttle him, he relaxed into the hug, snuggling into his mother. "I'm sorry she beat you to it. I hope you're not mad," he said, so only she could hear him.

"I'm not mad. How could I be mad? You did this for me—to make me happy. I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom."

And suddenly Emma was there, wrapping them both up into a family hug. Henry pulled his head up and gave Emma a knowing look, mouthing, "You did it."

Emma just nodded, wiping at her brow and mouthing, " _Whew!_."

Henry moved away and galloped ahead of them, turning back to yell, "I'm going over to Nathan's now. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, bye Kid," Emma said with a small wave.

He scooted off and out of view. Emma and Regina just stood there for a long time taking each other in, trying to seal in the memory of the moment, pouring it in concrete. Regina looked down at her finger and took in the ring for the first time, noting how perfectly it fit her, how well Emma knew her, and registering the fact that she was now engaged to Emma Swan.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked, her voice teetering on uncertainty.

Regina reached down and collected both of Emma's hands in her own, lacing their fingers together. "Emma, I love it. I love it because it's so incredibly beautiful and because it fits me so perfectly, but mostly I love it because you chose it for me. Thank you for having the courage to do this and for making it so special. God, Emma, I love you."

Emma tenderly turned Regina's face toward her, cupping her jaw with both hands. "I love  _you_. More than I could ever say," she said, kissing her lips. Then she pulled back, and an otherworldly expression fell upon her face. "We're _engaged_ ," she whispered in a breathy voice.

"I know. It's surreal. What should we do now?"

"Shower, because you kind of smell. Then crepes. And then I'm going to spend the rest of the day making love to my fiancé."

"Promise?"

"Do I ever lie?"

In a swirl of purple smoke, Regina and Emma were poofed back to Mifflin Street. While Regina showered, Emma pulled everything out of the refrigerator that she had prepared the night before and began making the crepes. By the time Regina came down, dressed in jeans and one of Emma's old T-shirts, the smell of roasted apples and cinnamon was wafting throughout the house. Still dressed in her running clothes, Emma was standing in front of the stove flipping a crepe with her phone sandwiched between her shoulder and her ear.

"I know, I'm still in shock, I think. Part of me still can't believe she said yes, and I'm somewhat terrified she's going to come to her senses and realize she made a huge mistake, but it was the best moment of my life… Thanks, Rubes… And thank you for being so supportive… Oh fuck, I don't know when we'll tell her. I probably should have mentioned it to her before I proposed, but I had enough to deal with without involving my mother… Ok, I'll fill you in on the details later… Love you too, Rubes."

Regina stood at the doorway for a moment, just watching the blonde. She looked so young standing there, her hair perched high in a ponytail, face still flush from the run and from the high drama of the morning. Regina wished Emma felt more certain of her, and she knew there was one thing she could do to help her suture the remaining wounds in heart, to tend to the roots of their relationship so she wouldn't have to doubt whether she wanted to marry her.

She padded barefoot over to Emma, wrapping her arms around her waist and planting a soft kiss under her ear.

She could feel Emma's smile even though she couldn't see it.

"Hey, gorgeous. Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, it smells amazing."

They sat down to eat, still suspended in the afterglow of their newfound relationship status. As they ate, and Emma plied fiancé with details of how she planned her proposal, Regina felt her body grow warm. Hearing how Emma had choreographed every detail and worked to make Regina feel so cherished, she suddenly felt a burning need to show the blonde how much she loved her, how much she wanted her.

Emma looked up from her food, feeling Regina's eyes on her. "What?"

"Hmm… What?"

"You're looking at me like you want to eat _me_ for breakfast."

Regina cocked her head to the side and arched an eyebrow. She rose from her chair, walked around to where Emma sat, and held out a hand to Emma. "Come upstairs with me. We'll eat food later. I do. I want to eat _you_ right now."

Emma's face flushed, and she wordlessly took her hand and followed her up the stairs. She let Emma pass her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them, leaning her body against it. They stood there for a moment, letting the air thicken, taking each other in.

"Maybe I should shower? I'm kind of disgusting," Emma said.

"No need. You're just going to get sweaty again. You said you were going to make love to me all day. And I won't let you break a promise on our first day of engagement."

Emma just let her body hang there, not sure if what was about to happen between them would be frantic and passionate or slow and loving, but completely swept away in the anticipation of the moment.

Regina stepped away from the door and began to circle her predatorily. Then she kneeled in front of Emma, pulling one foot onto her knee and untying her shoe, pulling it off, and removing her sock, then switching feet. Regina reached up and tucked her fingers inside the waist of Emma's shorts and panties, pulling them down her legs and helping her step out of them.

Regina placed kisses on each of Emma's knees and rose up, grasping the bottom of her tank top and pulling it up and over her head, repeating the motion with her sports bra. Gloriously naked, Emma let her arms hang at her sides and let Regina's eyes sweep across the planes of her body.

Finally, she met Regina's eyes and gestured to her body, silently asking if she could remove her clothes as well. Regina gave her a nod, and Emma pulled off her T-shirt, unbuttoned her jeans, and snapped off her bra, having her naked in a matter of seconds.

They stood in front of each other, perfectly naked, not touching or speaking, just being in each other's presence, totally open and in the moment. Suddenly, the brunette knelt down again and pulled Emma with her, so they were both on their knees on the carpet in front of the bed, and Regina began to ravage her. She kissed her with firm lips and doused her in passion in unadulterated love, grasping at her body like she wanted to absorb her into her own. She cupped her breasts and licked at her nipples, she sucked the skin on her neck and fondled her ass.

And then suddenly she stopped. She helped Emma onto the edge of the bed and motioned for her to stay. Remaining in a kneeling position, she flicked her wrist, and a box appeared in her hand.

Emma looked at her, confused, and Regina put up a hand, asking for a moment.

"Emma," she said, in a gravelly voice, "I too had a big plan. In fact, I was going to use a bit of magic to create quite the dramatic proposal. But you beat me to the punch. And in a lot of ways, I'm glad you did because I realized today that this isn't about magic or putting on a show. This is about us being perfectly real with each other, about really seeing each other, all of it. You see me with all my flaws and imperfections, and you love me anyway. And I love  _you_ —all of you. So I think maybe it's better this way, kneeling in front of you— _my_  savior—completely exposed, asking you to be mine for the rest of our lives."

"Even when things are difficult between us, which they often are because you are you and I am me, nothing has ever been as effortless for me as loving you. I am who I want to be in the light of your love, Emma. I have never felt what I feel when I with you, and I want you to give me the chance to feel it for the rest of time. So I have a very important question to ask you. Will you marry me, Emma?"

Regina opened the box, revealing the engagement ring she had bought for Emma. And that's when Emma saw it, the logo from the jeweler in Portland, Maine, where she'd purchased Regina's ring.

She let out a small gasp, and her eyes widened, hot tears streaming down her face. She slid her body down the bed, planting herself right in front of Regina, who thumbed away her tears and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yes, I will marry you, baby." Regina grinned, pulling Emma's left hand from the floor and sliding the ring onto her finger. Emma chuckled, stunned by the unbelievable coincidence that they had purchased each other's rings from the same store.

"What?" Regina asked, climbing into Emma's lap.

"Nothing. Just remind me to tell you a funny story later. Right now, I've got promises to keep."

 

* * *

They were both perched on their knees, already emotionally tender and somewhat drained, and the air between them was thick with want and desire. It was slightly fraught with a need to manifest their love for each other physically, even though they'd done it so many times over the last weeks. The day had been so filled with words and verbal expression that both women felt the need to  _show_  the other what was in her heart.

Regina reached out and clasped one of Emma's hands, as if sensing her nervousness, and brought it to her body. First she put it on her hip, laying her own hand on top. Then she guided the hand up her body, letting it rest at her waist and her ribs before settling in at her breast. She encouraged Emma to cup her breast, and the blonde let out a whimper. Regina regarded her face, which was flushed with heat and yearning, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," Emma hissed. "I just wish you could know what you look like to me, how beautiful, it almost hurts to look at you sometimes."

Regina blushed but kept her eyes upward. "I think I do know," she whispered. "That's how you look to me. I think maybe I haven't said it enough. But you are effortlessly gorgeous, and sometimes I can't find the words to tell you how much I want you." Regina curled her free hand around Emma's neck. "Sometimes I just want to kiss you and never stop."

Emma smiled. "Hey, that's my line." She leaned in and kissed Regina, wrapping both arms tightly around her waist so she was anchored and could put all of herself into kissing Regina. She let herself relax into the kiss, nipping at her soft, full lips and slipping her tongue into Regina's mouth. They traded moans and hums of appreciation, the desire mounting between them.

Regina unlatched their lips and began kissing down Emma's body from her neck to her collarbone to the swell of her breast. Then she reached down and palmed both breasts, latching her lips around one nipple and sucking lightly at first and then with more force. Emma's body was always responsive, but right now every touch, every nip, every lick was lighting her nerve endings on fire. By the time Regina made her way to Emma's other breast, she was moaning and panting, arousal dripping down her thigh.

"R-Regina," she huffed out. "I need you. Please."

Regina lifted her head and saw Emma's eyes had darkened from their usual green to almost black, and a thin sheen of sweat had appeared on her upper lip. She helped Emma to sit on the edge of the bed, and Regina didn't hesitate. She immediately began to feast on Emma's center, letting her tongue slide forcefully up and down her length, and then captured her clit between her lips, sucking it into her mouth.

"Oh god, please, don't stop, Regina. I'm so close." The sounds of pleasure and want coming from Emma was almost too much for Regina, and she reached a hand down to rub her own clit, using her free hand to plunge into Emma.

The blonde felt Regina moaning into her body, and the vibrations, her tongue, her fingers, and the sight of the brunette pleasuring herself was just too much. Emma clenched almost painfully around Regina and was thrust into a powerful orgasm that had her body tightening and spasming. Emma vaguely registered the sound of Regina moaning, and she knew she was having an orgasm of her own.

Regina slowed her fingers and let her lips and tongue just laze about, collecting Emma's juices and caressing her lightly. But when she felt Emma come to life again, she began to thrust into her, adding a third finger and pushing in and pulling out with force until her fiancé came undone again, chanting out Regina's name with a steady cadence.

And finally, Emma collapsed on the bed, completely spent, and Regina climbed over her. She laid her body on Emma's so their bodies were connected and their skin was touching in every possible place. Emma felt warm and soft, and Regina snuggled in. "Mmm, Regina. That was… I think you blew a circuit in my brain. I just need a minute."

Regina leaned up to kiss her lips. "I'm exactly where I want to be, baby."

"Are you really?"

Regina looked up at her. What happened to you having superhero-worthy lie detecting skills? Can't you look at me and know if I'm telling you the truth?"

"I think I can, but sometimes with you I think my feelings get in the way.

Regina firmed her body and sat more prominently so she could be eye to eye with Emma.

"Ok, baby, ask me anything."

Emma's heart rate had finally returned to normal, and she could see Regina wanted Emma to be sure of her.

"Ok. Um, let me think. Here's one. Would you have ever told me how you felt about me if I hadn't said it first?"

"That time we danced together when I was in disguise, I considered the possibility of dating you as someone else so I could express my feelings to you, to hold you, to kiss you. But that wouldn't have been me. So I guess the answer is no. I was too afraid of the consequences, of being rejected, of giving you the upper hand. It was very small-minded and remarkably tone deaf. Was that the truth?"

"Yes," Emma said, giving her a small smile. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done sexually?"

Regina blushed and raised an eyebrow. "Umm, I had a threesomes when I was queen."

Emma searched her face and narrowed her eyes. She pointed a finger into Regina's chest. "You. Are. Lying."

"Whose idea was this? Damn. It may have been more than once." The finger in her chest dug in a little further. "I was momentarily into some mild BDSM. Came with the Evil Queen territory."

Emma grinned. "That's kind of hot, actually. Have you used a strap-on?"

"Yes. Is that something you would want to do… with me?"

"Well, I love the idea of being inside you and you being inside me. I've never been jealous of men, but I do wish I could experience the feeling of being that deep inside you with an actual part of my body."

Regina looked at her thoughtfully. "I think we could probably do something about that. Maybe when we have a little more energy."

"Do you mean? Mmmm, yes! That would be incredible."

"Maybe later, we need rest."

"Ok, one more question. Did you buy this ring at a little store in Portland, Maine from a sweet woman in her early sixties?"

Regina's eyes grew wide. "Yes. I did. Why?"

Emma reached over and opened the bedside table drawer, pulling out the box for Regina's ring. She held it open so Regina could see the store's name inside.

"Jesus. How did you even know about that place?"

"I didn't. I found the ring I wanted to buy you online, and it was at that store. I think you must have gone before me. The woman was acting weird. Henry was smiling at her strangely, and she acted like she knew us."

"That makes sense. I brought Henry with me too. That's the kind of weird, cosmic coincidence kind of thing that happens when you try to propose to your one true love. "Are you starting to believe it?"

"Yes. I am. Are you?"

"I've believed it since Henry first brought it up." Emma narrowed her eyes again. "Don't you believe me?"

"Yes."

Emma rested her head on Regina's chest, right over her breast. The brunette wrapped herself around Emma protectively, rubbing slow circles on her back. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too."

Regina looked down, and she could see Emma was fighting to keep her eyes open, the day having taking an emotional and physical toll on them both.

"Just rest, baby. When you wake up, I'm going to have a big surprise for you," she said, winking lasciviously.

It took a moment, but Emma registered her comment. "Big? How big?"

"Queen size."


	18. Wet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game on. Oh, yes. We went there.

Emma didn't mean to sleep so hard. But her mind and body were just so spent, and she slept, curled up with Regina, for nearly three hours. And she may have _kept_ sleeping, in fact, if it hadn't been for the very vivid dream she was having.

It started out innocently enough. She was walking behind a woman down an empty street on a windy day, about five feet behind her. Every few minutes, the wind would howl and the woman would drop something—first a clip from her hair, then a receipt, an earring, and then a compact. At first Emma just collected the items, continuing to follow her block after block. Then she sped up, trying to reach out to the woman to return the items, and the woman disappeared.

In the dream, Emma suddenly found herself sitting in front of a coffee table, trying to draw the woman she had followed, in an effort to determine her identity. As she sketched, a woman with a lithe body and silky black hair began to form, a figure she recognized from the outskirts of her memory. But just when she'd nearly place her, the memory would splinter and fade.

Then, from behind her, a voice spoke in her ear in a husky voice, "Em-ma, I am going to make you wet, so very wet. And when you ask me to, I am going to fuck you very hard. You are going to come harder than you have in your entire life, and that is a promise. And you are going to scream my name."

Weirdly, she suddenly did feel very wet, like her whole lower half was submerged in liquid.

She cracked an eye and immediately determined the cause. The blankets and sheet had been tossed aside, and she lay naked in the middle of their bed. She looked down her body to see Regina's head between her legs, lapping at her like a cat, so gently and slowly that it was causing her to ache.

"Ohhh, fuck. Reginaaa."

Regina's eyes shot up to Emma's, but she continued to just tongue Emma's clit, flicking it around, lazily, almost carelessly. For several minutes, Regina just worked Emma up into a desperate mess, occasionally reaching up to pinch a nipple between her fingertips hard. And before Emma knew it, she was soaking wet, as wet as if she'd already had an orgasm. Her arousal dripped callously, almost tauntingly, from her center down her inner thigh, and Regina collected it with her forefinger and sucked it into her mouth, moaning.

"Regina, please, you're killing me. Please, do something."

Regina smiled her most wicked grin.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Please, fuck me," Emma said, her face flushed and embarrassed at the neediness in her voice.

But any shame she felt was completely replaced by virulent desire when Regina rose to her knees. Emma's eyes scraped down the woman's naked form, taking in the slender shoulders, the hardened nipples on her perky breasts, her firm stomach, and a solid, smooth, hard cock that was indeed worthy of a queen.

"Holy fuck, Regina," Emma said.

"Yes, darling, I imagine it will be."

"I don't think I've ever had one that big inside me. I don't know if it will fit."

"Just say the word, and I can vanish it or make it smaller."

"No, baby, I trust you. Just start slow, ok?"

"With pleasure."

Then Regina did something so sexy that Emma's eyes widened almost comically. She pulled a pillow from behind Emma, wedged it under her lower back, and pushed her thighs upward, so she had full access to her center. She swirled two digits in Emma's wetness, collecting it on her fingers. Then she held her cock proudly in her other hand and smeared Emma's wetness on the head and down the shaft.

"Oh my god. You are the sexiest creature I have ever seen."

Regina winked at her and rubbed her cock against Emma's opening, never taking her eyes off the blonde, who was whining and panting.

Regina planned to take her slow. She really did. She was just going to put it in a little bit at time. But as she started to enter her, Emma was so wet that her entire length just slid right in, engulfing Regina's cock completely. But instead of thrusting in and out of her, Regina just looked down at her love, at their bodies connected like this and just gave herself a moment to revel in it. Truthfully, no physical or emotional connection with another person had ever felt this good to Regina. There was an ethereal pleasure that she'd never known, seemingly beyond physicality of what their bodies were doing. Although that was pretty sensational too—Emma felt so tight and warm around her, and she could have come on the spot.

Emma's eyes were squeezed shut, and her chest and face were flushed. Regina reached down and touched her face.

"Em? Is this? Are you ok? Is this too much?"

"No, make love to me. Do it. You feel incredible."

Regina hooked Emma's legs around her waist and began to slowly thrust into her, pulling out almost the entire length and then slowly pushing back in.

"God, Emma, I am not going to last long. It feels too good."

"I know. Do it harder, Regina."

Regina began to fuck her then, rocking into her body, never taking her eyes off of Emma, but putting her full weight behind each thrust. Emma's body began to tense and clench, and Regina could feel her orgasm begin. She cried out, her walls tightening around Regina's cock, which sent her spiraling over the edge, and she came hard into Emma, continuing to push in and out of her until she was completely spent, flopping bonelessly on top of her, panting into her ear. She flicked her wrist, and Emma suddenly registered that Regina's body had returned to its normal, completely female, state.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's body with a tight grip, both bodies gleaming with sweat.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I have questions."

Regina giggled girlishly and raised her head.

"Of course you do, darling."

"One. Have you done that before?"

"Never. Truthfully, I've never even entertained it."

"Two, and I probably should have asked this before… Can I get pregnant?"

"No, it's a magic cock. I conjured it from my imagination. No scrotum."

Emma wrinkled her face.

"Gross. Ok, three. Do I get to do that to you?"

"Would you like to do that to me, Emma?"

"Yes, I would, very much."

"Ok, well, I'm sure we can arrange that. Is there anything else?"

"Did you feel… Was that? I mean…"

Regina rolled on her side so she could examine Emma more closely. "What is it? Tell me."

"What we just did. I don't know how to explain it. It didn't feel anything like sex I've had before with a man or a woman. It felt like…"

"Magic?"

"Yes."

"I know. I felt it too. And I've never felt anything like it."

Suddenly Emma got an adorably bashful expression on her face, and Regina just raised an eyebrow at her.

"I used to play this weird game with one of the other orphans. It's going to sound weird and morbid. Anyway, we would do this game where we'd ask the other one questions, like: if you had to be buried with just one item, what would it be? Or if you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

Regina just looked at Emma, bemused and enchanted.

"Anyway, she asked me one, and she stumped me. I had no answer."

"Don't leave me hanging, Swan."

"She said, 'if I had to spend the rest of eternity with one human being, one person who I would never get tired of being with, never tire of their personality, who would it be? And I never had an answer. I never had someone who was the object of my fascination, my love, my adoration, my desire, my, well, everything… Until now. Until you. Now I look at you, and forever doesn't seem like enough."

"In my wildest dreams, Emma, I never would have imagined you could be so genuine and romantic, so adorable and sexy, and so, well, you, all at once. It honestly makes my head swim."

She planted a kiss on Emma's sternum, one on the swell of her breast, and one on her nipple. "I don't think I'll ever tire of you either. I feel so alive when I am with you."

They were quiet for a while, and Emma thought Regina may have fallen asleep. Her breathing was deep and steady. But then she mumbled into her chest. "I want to tell people."

"Huh?"

"We're engaged. I want to tell people. Snow. Charming. Granny. Whoever. I want this to be real, and I think we should tell people."

"Ok, yeah. I can tell my parents tomorrow."

"No, I think we should do it together. We are a team now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. This is going to sound, er, kind of geeky, but I kind of want to scream it from the rooftops. You are mine. And I want everyone to know."

"That is the geekiest, most adorable thing I've ever heard. And I want you to say like 10 more times."

"Good night, Swan."

"Good night, Mills."


	19. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina share their news, and not everyone takes it so well.

Emma wasn't one for big displays or being the center of attention. In fact, she hated it—it made her sweaty and nauseous—but after they considered all the scenarios, it seemed like the most painless way to inform their friends and family about their engagement was to tell them all at once. So Emma had texted her parents while Regina texted Kathryn, and they asked to meet for dinner at Granny's the next night. She knew Ruby and Henry would be there for moral support, and Regina felt sure that Kathryn would be supportive as well.

As they got into the Mercedes, Regina noted that Emma looked drawn and pale. She turned on the ignition and reached over to put a hand on Emma's knee.

"Whatever happens, nothing will change between us. It's you and me. Got it?"

Emma nodded, giving Regina a grateful smile. "Got it."

They arrived a few minutes early, by design, and Henry ran ahead and grabbed a booth big enough for all of them, and Emma and Regina took seats on either side of him.

He looked from one to the other, registering the tension.

"Guys, it's going to be fine. These people love us."

"You're right, Kid," Emma said softly.

Kathryn arrived first and slid into the booth across from Regina, giving her shoulder a squeeze and offering Emma a bright smile.

"Hey! So, what's the big secret announcement?"

"We're waiting for my parents to—and here they are," Emma said, as David and Mary Margaret clamored into the restaurant and scootched into the booth next to Kathryn. Emma gave them a small wave and looked down at the tablecloth, but she could feel Mary Margaret's eyes burning a hole into her brain.

Emma began fidgeting, and Regina knew she had to put her out of her misery fast.

"Henry, can you go grab Ruby and Granny and ask them to come by for a moment?

Thanks for coming," Regina began. "We didn't want this to be a high-drama thing, but we wanted to share some news with you."

She looked expectantly at Mary Margaret and David and offered a little wink at Kathryn. Henry, Granny, and Ruby trotted over and stood next to the table.

"What's up, guys?" Ruby said.

"We're getting married," Emma said, surprising Regina and herself.

Kathryn, Ruby, Granny, and Henry grinned and let out victorious little whoops and claps.

"Congratulations, you guys. I am so happy for you!" Ruby said. " _You_  owe me 20 bucks," Ruby said to Granny.

"I don't think I even want to know," Emma said.

Kathryn reached over and grabbed Regina's left hand, examining the stunning ring on her finger. "Holy shit. It's gorgeous. Emma! Who would have thought you had such good taste?"

"Um, thanks?"

"Enough!" a red-faced David yelled, silencing the cheerful commotion.

"What?" Emma asked cautiously. "I thought you were ok with this."

"I was willing to go with it when you told us initially because I knew if we made a big stink about it that it would just push you further into her arms. Plus I was giving you enough credit that you'd come to your senses eventually. But seriously, Emma. Can you really be this dumb?"

On instinct, Emma's head dropped and her eyes grazed the floor. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and shame.  
"David, stop!" Mary Margaret yelled, pushing a hand into his chest. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Oh, what? Now you're on board with this?" David said, his voice splintering.

"Well, yes, I…" Mary Margaret reached across the table and grabbed Emma's hand. "Honey, I meant what I said to the two of you before. I love you, and I want you to be happy. I have to trust that you will take care of each other and make each other happy. And I can clearly see how much you love each other. You'd have to be blind not to."

Emma raised her chin and gave Mary Margaret a watery smile.

"What the hell are you saying? She took Emma away from us. She's rotten to the core. You know it, Snow."

"We're not going to do this here in front of everyone, David."

"David, can I speak with you alone for a moment," Regina asked. She'd been conspicuously quiet, but she had to speak up. She stood up and gestured for David to follow her outside.

Regina led David around the corner so they could have a moment without prying eyes. David went to speak, and she raised a hand.

"Would you please give me an opportunity to speak my mind, and if you still hate me afterward, so be it." He nodded.

"I allowed myself to become a hateful, spiteful person, and no reasons or circumstances will ever justify what I did to people who did not deserve it. But for some reason, I have been given a second chance in the form of your daughter. She has brought the light back to my life, and she's helped me find the parts of myself that I thought had withered and died," Regina said, her voice cracking and turning gravelly.

"Emma and I are connected at the root, and nothing you say or do is going to change that. But I want you to know that I am going to spend every day trying to be worthy of her. I will never erase what I took from her and what she had to suffer through as a result, but I now have the opportunity to fill the very void that I am responsible for creating. And I promise you with everything that I am that I will do it."

"I love her, David. I mean I  _really_  love her."

David was quiet for a long moment, but Regina could see the words and the emotion behind them had reached him.

"Ok, Regina."

"Ok?"

"Yes, I will support you, mostly because I know I'll lose her if I don't. And it goes without saying that if you hurt her, I will kill you or die trying."

Regina nodded, and David turned and headed into the restaurant. Regina let out a heavy sigh and collapsed into the wall, her head tilted back. She struggled to regain her composure. Kathryn walked out of the restaurant and stood in front of Regina.

"You ok, honey?" she said, clasping on of her hands.

"Eh, I'm fine."

"That was, um, messy."

"Yeah, but not unexpected. Honestly, if I was in his shoes, I'd react the same way. Maybe worse. If Henry was marrying someone who had done the things I've done, I'd kill her with my bare hands."

"Yes, fair enough, but you deserve to be happy. You both do. You know, Regina, you should get out of Dodge."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Emma should start off on the right foot. Take four days, and go somewhere. You're rich. Go lay your obnoxiously perfect bodies on some loungers in the sun. Fuck until 3 in the morning. Sleep in until noon. Learn all the weird little things about each other. Sing karaoke. You have to do all that stuff before you deal with reality. You guys have never had a chance to have that floating-on-air stage in your relationship, and you deserve that. Seriously, Regina. I will watch Henry. I'll take him to school and basketball and all that."

"Kathryn, that is far too generous an offer."

"I love you. You're my closest friend. Please, I want to do this. I want this for you."

Regina felt her eyes burn at the sincerity in Kathryn's voice.

"Ok, Kathryn, let me talk to Emma. That would be amazing. You're a great friend."

"Let me know. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Regina watched Kathryn get in her car and drive off. Just as she was about to turn into the restaurant, David and Mary Margaret came out, having said their goodbyes.

David gave her a small wave and continued walking, but Mary Margaret stopped dead in front of her.

"Regina, just give us a moment ok? This is… hard. But we will get there."

"I know, Snow. Really, I understand. I just want Emma to be happy, and you mean everything to her."

"So do you." Mary Margaret gave her a small smile and squeezed her forearm and then followed David into the night. Regina watched her drive off and shook her head slowly. It was all so surreal.

Regina walked into the restaurant and immediately connected eyes with Emma. The blonde stretched out an arm and slinked out her finger in a come hither gesture. Regina walked right up into her space and wrapped her arms assuredly around her, burying her face in Emma's neck.

"You ok?"

"Yup," she said, popping her p. "You?"

"I am now."

"Want to go home?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, starved. Ruby packed up food for all of us. Lets go home and eat. She packed a burger and fries for me, so I'm going to need my eating pants."

"You're insane."

"You love it."

"I know. God help me."

"God can't help you now woman. You're all mine."

 

* * *

 

Emma was a little quiet through dinner, and Regina disappeared upstairs and came back down five minutes later with a pair of shorts, a T-shirt, a sports bra, headphones, and sneakers. She placed the clothes on the kitchen table and handed the blonde her running shoes.

"Go for a quick one. It will help. You'll feel so much better."

Emma's face broke into a bright smile.

"I'm not sure how you read me this well, but I hope you only use it for good, not evil."

"Me, evil? Please."

"Touché, Madam Mayor."

"I'll be upstairs when you get back. Have a good run."

Emma changed, stretched, and headed off, playing her proposal playlist at full blast. She ran fast, needing to clear her mind and sweat out the lingering self-doubt her father had shaken loose.

She thought about everything that had transpired with Regina over the last month, how much her life had changed, and what a better person she was for it. It occurred to her then that this was the first time in her life, the first decision she'd ever made, that she truly didn't have any misgivings about. She knew she was doing the right thing by committing to Regina, and that wouldn't change, even if Regina did suddenly reject her or they broke up for some reason. She'd never regret giving Regina her heart, just to have the chance to live a happiness this complete.

That thought made her run faster, and by the time she got back to Mifflin Street she was sweaty, relaxed, and assured. When stepped inside, the house was quiet. She grabbed a glass of water, turned off all the lights downstairs, and padded upstairs and into the master bedroom.

She heard the shower running and started scrambling to get out of her sweaty clothes and into the shower with Regina when she saw a purple envelope on the bed with her name on it, written in Regina's scripty handwriting.

She opened it with curiosity and found a handwritten note on stationery and a computer printout.

_Emma,_

_I want to spend the next four days with you in our own little paradise, away from the prying eyes of Storybrooke. I love you, darling, and I want to share this with you before we return to reality, to our jobs, to wedding planning, to the day-to-day business of life. For four days, just be mine and I will be yours with no distractions._

_Yours,_

_Regina_

Emma was already grinning ear to ear when she opened the printout. It was a picture of a tiny island called Cayo Espanto with a description that said "Celebrate paradise on this private island three miles from San Pedro, Belize."

The picture was of a bungalow, called Casa Ventanas, which was raised directly above the water, and Regina had drawn two little figures floating on the water with arrows that said "Emma" and "Regina," each figure holding a tiny drink with an umbrella. Emma noted that her figure was wearing a bikini and Regina's was wearing a more conservative full-piece bathing suit, and she laughed out loud, filing that one in the back of her mind.

She carefully folded the papers and inserted them back into the envelope, returning to her previous job of undressing. Once she was naked and her clothes were in the hamper in the closet, she stepped into the en suite bathroom and opened the shower door.

Regina turned around immediately, meeting her smile with a smirk of her own.

"Ah, there's my Emma. You look like a whole new woman."

"Well, I had an amazing run that helped me clear my head. And then my incredible and romantic fiancé invited me to join her for four days in the middle of paradise. So, yep, I'm a happy camper."

Regina circled Emma's neck with her arms, drawing her closer.

"And did you accept?"

"Yes, of course I did. But I do have a stipulation."

Regina looked at her skeptically.

"If I don't get to see this gorgeous body in a bikini, the trip will be kind of a bust, no pun intended," she said, gesturing to Regina's torso. "I just want to make sure the depiction you created is just a not an entirely accurate rendering."

Regina smirked. "I'll surprise you, dear."

Emma kissed Regina soundly then, trying to show her appreciation. "Thank you. This is… too much. Are you sure you can get the time off and all that? What are we doing to do with Henry?"

"All taken care of. It's not too much. I think we deserve a chance to spoil each other for a few days and just be happy and in love. It was Kathryn's idea, actually."

"I knew I liked her. So when do you want to go?"

"Well, now that you've accepted my invitation, I will call my travel agent when we get out of the shower and give her the green light to book our trip for tomorrow. We leave at 10 a.m."

"Wow, you don't mess around. Do I need a passport? Wait, you have a travel agent?"

"Stop talking," Regina said, putting a finger in front of Emma's lips and leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Ok," Emma breathed.

Regina had mainly thought of everything, including Emma's passport, and she assured her fiancé that they wouldn't need much once they got there. So 12 hours later, Emma and Regina were on a private jet, and just three hours after that, they were on a ferry on their way to Cayo Espanto. Regina loved watching Emma excitedly hop from one side of the boat to the other like a kid, pointing out the giant houses on the coast or the palm trees and taking pictures with her phone.

She looked back at Regina and grinned, mouthing an exaggerated thank you. Regina just patted the seat next to her and waggled her eyebrows, making Emma laugh.

* * *


	20. Four Days in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW! But fun! And hot!

Emma plopped down on the seat and launched at her for a crushing hug just as the boat pulled up at the dock, which led to their wooden bungalow with large green shutters. Emma ran up and grabbed Regina's bag and her own and hopped up on the dock, reaching down to help Regina up. Regina tipped the boat driver and they walked hand in hand down the dock to their home for the next four days.

Emma dropped their bags inside and took in the warm, airy bungalow, which was essentially a giant open space with wicker loungers, a tiny kitchen, a huge raised king-sized bed, and the most remarkable view of paradise she had ever seen.

Regina just stood back and watched Emma snap pictures of each little area with her phone, pat the surfaces of chairs and the bed, open armoires, and check the fridge, which had been stocked with snacks and champagne. It was utterly adorable, really, and Regina knew she'd made a great decision bringing her here.

Regina brought their bags into the bedroom and hung her jacket in the armoire before pulling the champagne out of the fridge and digging into drawers and cabinets to find an opener and some flutes. She filled two glasses and handed one to Emma.

She raised her glass. "To spending every one of the next 5,760 falling more and more in love with you."

Emma arched an eyebrow.

"I'm actually pretty good at math too," Regina said smugly.

Emma just smiled and clinked glasses with Regina before sipping her champagne. "Mmmm, that's delicious."

"Are you tired? Or hungry? We could—"

Any words that might have come next were swallowed by Emma's mouth. She kissed her passionately, her tongue sweeping into Regina's mouth, until they were both panting for air.

"I guess  _am_ hungry."

"Well, we better feed you then."

"Yes, we better. This is the first thing I want to taste," she said, unbuttoning Regina's blouse and clearing away the fabric from her shoulder. Then she presented open-mouthed kisses here, sucking and nip before steering her lips to the column of her neck and down along her collar bone.

"That was tasty, but now I want to try this," Emma said, unclasping Regina's bra and immediately sucking a nipple into her mouth as the bra fell to the floor. Emma sucked hard and grazed her teeth at first lightly and then with more meaning.

Regina threaded her hands in Emma's hair and pulled her face even further into her breast, only releasing slightly so the blonde could switch to the other breast and repeat the action. Emma reached her hand down to untie Regina's sarong. "This is beautiful," Emma said, "but it's keeping me from my food."

When Regina was standing in just her white lace panties, Emma moved Regina so she was perched against a wooden beam to give her leverage and kneeled down. She pulled her panties down and helped her step out of them and began to feast on Regina's sex.

"Mmm, it's delicious." She licked her tongue up and down, pulling up Regina's left leg and hanging it carelessly over her shoulder.

"Oh fuck, Emma."

Emma pulled back, amused. "I don't think I've ever heard you curse like that."

She pushed her head back into her pussy. "Well don't stop. It means you're doing a good job."

Emma chuckled into her and found her clit, sucking it into her mouth. She immediately brought her hand up and slid two fingers into Regina's hole, sucking and fucking her with power.

"More, more," Regina puffed.

"More what?"

"More everything."

Emma added a finger and put even more energy behind her thrusts and sucked even harder on her clit. And Regina cried out, screaming Emma's name and digging fingers almost painfully into her scalp. "Em-Ma! Fuuuck! I'm coming, fuuuck!"

Emma looked up, and the sight was almost too much. Regina was naked, her body pressed against the beam, her slender neck stretched back emphasizing her collarbone, her chest heaving, and her eye squeezed shut. When was released from the grips of her orgasm, Regina pulled Emma up and kissed her fiercely.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Emma said, worriedly.

"I'm not sure 5,760 minutes is going to be enough for how many ways I'm going to make love to you."

"Shit, I think you're right."

 

* * *

They had christened most of the bungalow by the time the sun was setting. Regina got up, put on a robe, and went outside with her phone to check in with Henry and Kathryn. They chatted for a bit, and Regina described the island and the bungalow to Henry, who wanted lots of details, but when she noticed the sun was starting to set, she hurried him off the phone so she and Emma could do a toast at sunset.

When she came back inside, Emma was asleep on her stomach, chuffing lightly, a sheet draped across her bottom half, and her blonde curls stretching across the pillow.

The sight made Regina freeze. The setting sun was splayed across lovely Emma's face and muscular back, lighting her hair into a golden bronze and making her alabaster skin shine. Her form was so striking that Regina ran over to her travel bag and grabbed her camera, zoomed in, and took a series of shots.

The sound of the shutter click roused Emma, and she squinted open her eyes.

"Mmm, shoot I fell asleep."

Regina climbed on the bed and straddled Emma, planting a knee on either side of lower back. She leaned down and kissed her right shoulder blade and then her left.

"Why are you taking pictures?"

"Because you are so exquisite. I needed to remember it for when you get old and wrinkly."

Emma chuckled and turned over so Regina was sitting on her hips.

"What were you doing?"

"I called Henry and Kathryn. They are doing great. Henry said to tell you he got an A on that geometry test you were helping him with. And Kathryn told me not to call because that's taking time away from having sex with my fiancé."

"Mmm, I couldn't agree more."

"She's nuts. I actually came in to get you. The sun is setting. Want to sit outside with me? I made us a little picnic out there."

"Sounds perfect."

They climbed out of bed, and Regina handed Emma her robe. Outside, Regina had pushed the two loungers together and had champagne chilling on a little table with some crackers and fancy cheeses.

Emma laid her body on one of the loungers, but when Regina went to sit on the other one, she grabbed her hand and pulled the brunette down on top of her so they could cuddle together. Regina dropped her head lazily into the crook of her neck, and Emma wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Where did you think you were going?" Emma said with a smirk.

"I thought maybe you've had your fill of me for today."

Emma cocked her head down and looked at her.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen. I can't explain it. I just want to be near you all the time. And when you  _are_  close to me, I just want to be touching you. If it gets to be too much, just tell me ok? I don't want to smother you."

"No, you're perfect. Honestly, I feel the same way. I want to touch you all the time. That body of yours is just delicious. And this is going to sound incredibly pathetic—I can't even believe I'm going to say it—but I actually miss you when you're not with me. I have no idea how this happened."

Emma let out a deep throaty laugh. "That makes two of us."

They were quiet as the sun continued its descent toward the horizon, creating a splay of pinks and purples, and then drifted down and out of sight.

"That was gorgeous. This is seriously incredible, Regina. Thank you so much for bringing me here. Do you want to do anything tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go on a boat ride around the island. There's catamarans and all that. Does that sound fun?"

"You know what? We should go parasailing! Have you ever done that?"

"Um, no. Heights are not really my thing."

"What are you talking about? I've seen you on bridges and doing all kinds of high-wire magicky things."

"It's different with magic. With magic you're not relying on some drunk shmuck driving a speedboat to drag you across an ocean at 500 feet in the air. That sounds utterly ridiculous to me. No, I don't think that's my thing."

"Ok, no worries. We don't have to do that. A boat ride sounds fun. Or we could do nothing. I'm just happy to be here with you."

Regina was quiet for a while, and Emma found one of her hands and brought it to her lips, kissing the knuckles.

"You know what? Lets do it," Regina said in a sure voice.

"What?"

"Parasailing."

"No, I don't want you to do it if it sounds scary. I just want to have fun with you."

"I know, but I want to show you I am capable of doing something outside of my comfort zone. I love you."

"I know, and you don't have to do any daredevil shit to prove it to me."

"I know that. I just think we should try it."

Emma slipped her right hand into Regina's robe, first mindlessly stroking the warm skin of her chest and then letting her hand slide down to possessively grab a breast. She stroked it lovingly, kneaded it, and squeezed the nipple between her thumb and middle finger. Regina swatted her hand, but she began to moan despite herself.

"I am so in love with you," Emma said into Regina's ear with a hot puff of air.

She reached over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I want to have sex out here."

"Ok."

"I want you to…Would you make a magic penis again?"  
"Oh!"

"Only I want you to give it to me. I want to be inside you right now."

"Oh god."

"Is that ok?"

Regina turned to look at her and nodded. "That is more than ok."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, whipping her hand in the air in the direction of Emma's sex. At first all she felt was a vague tingling sensation, but then suddenly she let out a little cry, feeling a massive erection spring from her core and peek out from her robe. Emma's eyes grew comically wide. It was so sensitive that even the warm breeze crossing the island was arousing.

"Holy shit!"

"Having second thoughts?" Regina asked smugly.

"No, it's just very large and very hard."

"Yep," Regina said, popping her p.

Emma sat up and took off her robe, eyes riveted to the new addition to her body. It was smooth and thick with a prominent head, not veiny and misshapen like so many she'd seen.

"It's nice."

"Hmm, I think I need to take a closer look and admire my handiwork," Regina said.

As darkness began to fall upon them, Regina stood up and removed her own robe, giving Emma a chance to graze her naked body with her eyes, her arousal growing harder just from the sight.

"You are stunning."

A bashful smile crossed Regina's face, and she knelt down on her robe, dropping a kiss on the tip of Emma's cock and stuck her tongue out and began to lick up and down the shaft.

"Oh shit. That. Feels. Incredible."

Then Regina put the penis in her mouth, taking as much of it as she could, and Emma had to fight not to push herself further in. The warmth of Regina's mouth around her sensitive cock was incredible, and she never wanted it to end. Regina sucked it further into her mouth, letting the tip slip into her throat, and Emma began to pant and moan.

"Fuck, you gotta stop baby. I won't last."

She pulled Regina's head up and began kissing her. Regina climbed up her body and they just kissed, softly and sweetly for several minutes, just luxuriating in each other's mouths. Regina had never been this turned on from just kissing someone, but she felt herself grow wet, either from the anticipation of Emma's cock inside her or from kissing that perfect mouth.

"Emma… feel." She pulled Emma's hand down between them and guided it to her slippery folds so she could feel how wet Regina was for her.

"God, Regina."

The brunette straddled Emma's hips and positioned herself over Emma's erection and pushed her body down so the tip slid into her entrance. She pushed a little further and looked down, realizing she'd made it a little bigger than she meant to.

"Is this too much, baby?"

Emma reached over and began rubbing Regina's clit, and that was all it took. In one swooping motion, Regina took the rest of Emma's length into her body and ground down on her. She gyrated her hips a little, just getting used to the feeling.

"Oh god, Regina. It feels amazing to be inside you like this. I can feel you all around me. It's incredible."

"I know, baby." Regina began to ride her then, thrusting her hips up and down, back and forth until Emma's penis was pumping in and out of her with ease. Emma watched Regina's breasts bouncing and her face flushing and she thought she could keel over from happiness overload right there on the spot. But her orgasm was threatening to take over her thoughts, and she wanted to make sure Regina came first.

So Emma stood them up and pushed Regina gently over the railing so her front half was bent toward the water, and Emma began to fuck her, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in.

"Emma, oh god. Fuck me. Fuck me. Harder."

Emma began slamming into her and opened her eyes, taking in the scene of paradise surrounding her while she fucked the love of her life with a magic cock. But before the surreal nature of the moment could fully sink in, Regina began to come hard, her walls tightening around Emma.

"Come for me, Emma."

Emma thrust into her a few more times and let go, her entire core from her torso down becoming a live electrical circuit, blasting out energy into Regina's body. She fell limply over Regina's back, panting and whimpering.

Regina waved her hand again, and Emma felt her familiar parts again. She fell back onto the lounger and Regina dropped on top of her, curling into her arms.

"I figured it out," Emma said dreamily. "You are my magic, Regina. It's always been you."

Regina just smiled and closed her eyes and let the rest of the world just fall away.


	21. Going Tandem

Regina was nervously fidgeting with the buckle on her life jacket, her jaw was clenched, and her face was drawn and pale. Emma was going first, and her body was strapped into the mesh body harness connecting her to the parachute. She looked back at Regina, her body rigid with tension, and she wished she could do something to ease her worries. Then she had an idea.

She called the driver over. The tan, sandy-haired man in blue swim trunks shuffled toward Emma, wiping his hands dry on his Jaws "Bite Me" T-shirt.

"Hey, Drew. Sorry to do this. But I think we have a small change of plans. Can you get us geared up in a tandem harness? I think it will be best if she and I do this together instead of one and one."

"Sure thing, blondie. Let me grab all the gear."

Emma began untangling her body from the harness she had on and returned it to the proper trunk. She walked over to Regina with a lopsided grin.

"What are you doing? You're not going to make me go first—that's not going to happen."

"No, I'm not. We're going to do this together. You and me."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, I should have thought of it before. They have tandem harnesses. It'll be more fun this way. And hopefully it won't be as scary if we're doing it together."

"No, Emma, I wanted to show you I could do this. I'm not going to chicken out now."

"Regina, this isn't some kind of military bootcamp exercise. This is supposed to be fun. I want to do this with you. I know how brave you are—you don't have to prove anything to me."

Emma took offer her sunglasses so Regina could see her eyes.

"Regina, you've shown me in a thousand different ways that you're willing to step out of what you're used to so we can be together. I know who you are. Lets do this together."

"Ok," Regina said, giving her a tight smile.

Drew came over with the new harnesses and helped Regina step in, strapping and buckling her in tight. Then he did the same thing to Emma until they were both snuggly bound inside the harnesses. He showed them the proper position and explained how they would dangle their feet out by the water, and the parachute would continue to climb until they reached about 500 feet. After the quick tutorial, Drew gave them thumbnail of the island, so they'd know what they were seeing when they looked down.

"This isn't necessary because I won't be looking down," Regina muttered, making Emma smile. She grabbed Regina's closest hand and laced it with hers, and they prepared for their ascent. Drew showed them how to sit with their legs out holding onto the straps that hung down from the parachute. Then, with Regina white knuckling it and Emma squealing with delight, they were suddenly off the boat and hovering a few feet over the water.

The boat kept moving further and further away, but they just slowly rose like someone letting go of a helium balloon, higher and higher, making the rest of the world literally fall away from them, until they were lifted so high in the air that the water just looked like flat block of aqua and the boat was a pinprick below.

Emma looked at Regina, expecting her to be terrified, but instead, Regina's head was thrown back, her eyes were closed, and she had a blissful smile painted on her face.

"Oh my god. You're actually liking this, aren't you?" Emma asked.

"It's amazing. I thought it would be loud and scary, but it's actually so peaceful and beautiful. I love it."

Emma laughed. This was her favorite side of Regina, and she knew she was one of the few people who ever got to see it. Regina began pointing out different parts of the island, pulling out her phone to take a couple selfies and some shots of the island from high above.

"I love being up here with you," Emma said. "It's like being in our own private atmosphere. Tell me a secret. I'm the only one who can hear it up here."

"Ok. I don't know if this qualifies as a secret. But did you know I keep a journal?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I've never seen it. You keep it hidden?"

"Yes. In the vault. I used to keep it in the silver chest in my office, but I thought it would be safer in the vault."

"That's some top-security shit. What are you writing in there that's so private?"

"Well, at least for the last few years, a lot of what I write about was, well, you."

"Me, like about how many different ways you wanted to ring my neck?"

"No, about other things I wanted to do to you actually."

"But that first night—you said you didn't know you had feelings for me."

"I lied."

"Oh." Emma smiled broadly. "Well, that sounds like required reading for me."

"Hmm, we'll see. Oooh, we're starting our descent. Quick, tell me a secret before we return to Earth."

"Ok. I hope this scramble your brain. But I think I'd like to have another baby. With you. If you wanted to."

Emma looked over, and Regina's face was impassive.

"Regina? I'm sorry if I sprung that on you. I didn't mean to get all heavy. If that's a deal breaker, I mean, it's not like I—"

"—No, Emma, I'd like to have another baby, too. I guess I had just given up on that ever being an option a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Emma smiled an the two of them just beamed at each other as they slowly made their way back down to the boat.

After they ate a late lunch and rehydrated, they spent the afternoon laying on the loungers outside the bungalow under an umbrella in the sun. Emma insisted Regina wear the white strapless bikini she'd brought, and she herself was clad in a microscopic hot pink bikini, which was comprised of essentially two tiny triangles that left almost nothing to the imagination. Not that Regina was complaining.

Emma's body was ridiculous, and Regina couldn't get enough of her. She'd peer over through her sunglasses, pretending to be looking over at the water, and just drink in her toned legs, taught stomach, ample perky breasts, and muscular arms. She'd always loved looking at her, even when she was supposed to be hating her.

"Hello? You're not fooling anyone, Regina. I can feel your eyes burning into me."

Regina pulled her glasses down her nose and smirked.

"Busted. It's your bathing suit, dear. It's very distracting."

Emma grinned smugly and got up from her lounger and held out her hand to Regina. "Want to go for a walk on the beach with me? It's almost sunset. I'll wear a cover-up so I don't distract you."

Regina grabbed her hand and stood up, wrapping her arms around her fiancé's slender waist and reaching down to palm two handfuls of Emma's ass. "I'd love to go for a walk with you. But I can't promise to keep my hands to myself."

"I would never ask you to do that."

Emma grabbed their cover-ups and a beach blanket, and they walked out along the dock hand in hand. They walked barefoot along the beach with the sun beginning to set, the air still blissfully warm around them.

"I seriously don't think I've ever felt this relaxed in my life. I feel amazing," Regina said.

"You were so amazing today. I know by now I shouldn't be surprised by you, but you still manage to blow my mind on a regular basis."

Regina smiled. They came up on a shrouded area where the island held private picnics during the day. But it was deserted during the night. She grabbed the blanket from Emma and draped it on the white sand by the water. Then she shuffled back and led Emma to the blanket, pulling her down.

"I want to blow your mind right now," Regina said.

"Here?" Emma said timidly.

"Oh, hell yes."

"I want to fuck you on the sand."

"Christ. Regina, you're going to kill me."

"But what a way to go. Kiss me."

Emma launched at her, capturing her lips in a slow, lazy kiss. Regina let her lips slide across Emma's jaw, down her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses where her neck and shoulder met. Emma began to moan as Regina assaulted her neck and slipped a knee between Emma's thighs, pushing up into her core.

As she ground into her, Regina pulled the hot pink fabric out of the way with her hand and sucked a nipple into her mouth, laving it with her tongue and teasing it with her teeth. She sucked and pulled at it until Emma was beside herself with desire.

"Regina? Baby? I need you. Please."

"What do you want, Emma?"

"I… God, I want you everywhere all at once."

"Hmm…Let me see what I can do about that, baby."

Regina situated herself between Emma's thighs and attacked her clit with her mouth and began immediately thrusting into her with three fingers. And, using a bit of magic, the fingers inside of Emma began to vibrate, creating a sensation that was almost too much for her to handle. Her body was on sensory overload, and she felt hot tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes as her fiancé plied her with pleasure at every sensitive spot on her body. She felt herself hurdling toward an orgasm, and there was nothing she could do to slow it down.

She let out an animalistic cry, well beyond the point where she could form words. Regina stopped the vibrations and pulled her mouth off Emma's center to kiss her mouth, but she continued to fuck her with her fingers. She let her tongue slide around Emma's mouth, and all the blonde could do was moan, whimper, and pant. She knew she should be embarrassed at how completely Regina had taken her, but she couldn't coherent enough thoughts to formulate shame. Emma suddenly tensed, arching her back off the blanket and sucked in gulps of air. When her body finally began to relax, she opened her eyes and looked forlornly at Regina, who scooped her up in her arms and held her, smoothing her hair with one hand and rubbing her back lazily with the other.

"I'm sorry, baby. That was too much, wasn't it?"

"No. It was the most intense orgasm I've ever had. I've never given myself to someone the way I have with you, and sometimes it's… overwhelming." Regina cradled Emma's head, tracing her high cheekbones with a finger and brushing the hair out of Emma's face. "But if you can trust me enough to sail 500 feet in the air, then I can trust you enough to surrender myself to you—mind and body."

The sun had completely set, but even in the darkness Emma could see the tears in Regina's eyes and her mouth form a silent thank you.

 

* * *

 

They stayed there on the beach clinging to each other like that for a while, and Emma was surprised when Regina's tears continued to flow. She tunneled her head in Regina's neck and placed microscopic kisses there.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Tell me. Whatever it is."

"I'm being stupid. Sometimes it's just so—"

"—intense?" Emma offered.

"Yes, it's intense between us, and I let the fear of losing you—this—get to me."  
Emma pried her head up and met Regina's eyes.

"Don't you know by now that as long as you want me, I'm going to be yours? In this life or any other. Take off the rings. Move to another town or some far away Fairy Tale Land or wherever the fuck. I could discover a vault filled with 10,000 hearts, and this will still be here," she said, gesturing finger between them. "We are bound to each other, and nothing will change that."

Regina tilted her head and looked at Emma, mollified, moved, and a slightly bemused.

"What is that look?"

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but eloquence with words wouldn't have been one of the traits I would have listed among yours. And yet, at every turn you always seem to know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

Emma chuckled. "It's because of how well I know you. But I can go back to saying dumb shit if that's more comfortable for you."

Regina waved her hand. "By all means, continue to be philosophical and articulate. It's forcing me to raise my game."

"Oh yeah? How is that even possible?"

"Well, I've actually been working on something that I want to show you. But I want to go back to the bungalow first. I'd like a drink, and I can hear your stomach growling."

Emma picked up the articles of clothing she'd shed and got dressed, lacing her hand with Regina's and reaching down to swipe the blanket of the sand.

"Well, you've officially piqued my interest, but what else is new?"

They walked back, barefoot across the sand, down their dock, and headed into the bungalow. Regina went about fixing them drinks, and Emma pulled out the grouper filets and plantain mash they had ordered in the afternoon during their parasailing excursion, and they sat down to eat.

"The suspense is killing me, so lets talk about something distracting. Want to talk wedding? Are we ready for that?"

"Honestly, Emma? I'd marry you right here, right now. There's only one reason to wait."

Emma arched an eyebrow in response.

"Henry? He'd kill us."

"Right. Of course he would. Well, we could keep it simple and just get married at the mansion?" Emma offered with a shrug.

"We could do that. The other thought I had was to do it at the stables. Sort of where I found you the first time," she says, pulling her swan necklace forward.

"That would be amazing. I love that idea. And I don't know about the logistics of the whole woman/woman thing. I mean, do we both wear dresses? Should I wear a tux?"

"I don't think there are any rules. What do you want to wear?"

"I am definitely not one of those people who used to daydream about her wedding day and run around with flowers in my hair, so I don't feel like I have to wear a white dress to fulfill some kind of childhood dream. But part of me thinks I should wear a dress because it's such an important, special day that I should do something really special. It would be predictable for me to wear a tux, don't you think? You know, all those lesbian/sheriff/savior stereotypes?"

Regina chuckled. "Well, how's this? How about we switch it up? I'll wear a tux, and you can wear a dress?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Really? Would you want that? I mean, you could wear a barrel and a bucket over your head, and I would sprint down the aisle to marry you. And seriously, you would look so hot in a tailored tux. Yeah, that's a great plan. But if you change your mind and decide you want a dress, that's totally fine with me."

Regina rested her fork on her plate and reached over to take one of Emma's hands.

"Emma, I've been thinking about what we talked about today. You know, at 500 feet in the air?" Regina said, smiling at the memory. "Would you want to adopt a child if we decided to have another one? Or would you want one of us to carry a baby?"

"I probably should know the answer to this, but can you have a baby? I know you adopted Henry, and I guess I never asked you why."

Regina looked at her thoughtfully, pulling at the ends of her hair. "I think I was just so anxious to fill a void, and the curse had a lot to do with when and why I decided to adopt Henry. But yes, I believe I can conceive and carry a child. I never gave it too much thought because I was never in the position to do it. What about you? I mean, after what you went through having Henry, would you even want to carry another child?"

Emma looked down at her plate, giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts. Nervously running a hand through her hair, she looked up when Regina tugged on her hand.

"You know, I almost think I'd want to have another child because of what happened with Henry. I don't know if I ever told you this story, but when he first came out, I told the doctor to take him away; I didn't want to hold him," Emma choked the last part out, tears filling her eyes and threatening to fall. "And then, at the last second, I told the doctor to bring him to me. And I just looked at him, memorizing him, like I could just process the negative later and hang it over my womb with a no vacancy sign. Giving him away—I almost had to make myself completely numb, and that's how I felt for so long. Until he knocked on my door in Boston. Until I fell in love with you."

"So I guess now that I have another shot at doing it right, I'd want to take it. I'd want to grow another baby inside me, give birth to her, bring her home with us, and give her a family. It would be like filling a void I never thought I'd have the chance to fill. Does any of that make sense at all?"

"God, Emma, yes. It makes perfect sense."

"The only little bit of guilt I would feel would be knowing that there are so many children out there like me who need homes, and it breaks my heart a little because I always promised myself that I'd give a kid like me a chance to get out of the system if I could."

Tears were streaming down Emma's cheeks steadily, and Regina was quiet for a moment, just running her fingertips mindlessly across the back of Emma's hand.

"Emma, you are not an orphan anymore. You know that deep down in your heart, right?"

Emma dragged her green eyes up to meet Regina's, wide with vulnerability and trust, and offered a slight nod.

"Come with me, my love. Let me show you what I've been working on." She led Emma to the bed, and they sat Indian style across from each other on top of the duvet.

She pulled Emma's hands up and placed them on her own temples.

"I've never done this with anyone else before, so I don't know exactly how it will work. But I've been on the receiving end of it on two occasions. I'm going to try to share a memory with you. You will see what I saw, but you will also feel what I felt. I'm going to show you a memory, and you will experience it like you're me, ok?"

Emma nodded her head, pressing her fingertips into Regina's head. The brunette closed her eyes, and for a moment it was just still.

Then, without a jarring motion or a sudden shift, Emma was in the Enchanted Forest, holding Henry back from a well. He was shouting, "You can't! You're gonna kill them! Please! No!" But she held him fiercely in her arms, wanting to protect him. "They're going to make it through! You have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!" And then Henry burst free for her arms and she had to rush to the well to drag him back from the danger.

She leaned down and looked at him dead in the eye. "Henry, what are you doing?"

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change—to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me."

His words swirled in her mind with a gust of emotion, a desire to be better for Henry mixed with a desperate need for his words to be true—for Emma to be ok. It propelled her to act, to risk her life. She knew she might die trying to save Emma (and that twit Mary Margaret), but the risk was worth it, for Henry, for herself. She couldn't lose Emma.

"Regina!" Gold warned, as she looked into the well and raised her hands to absorb the whirlwind of evil magic. And then the magic consumed her, nearly swallowed her whole, but she fought to keep her focus, using all her strength and mental energy, and then she felt a overpowering bolt of electricity and was knocked back with a powerful current of energy, landing 10 feet from the well.

Then, when nothing happened, she felt a sadness overwhelm her, a suffocating sorrow, and a picture of a smiling Savior filled her mind and heart.

"No!" Henry yelled.

"I'm sorry, Henry," she whispered, the words laden with his disappointment and her own. "I'm sorry."

Then suddenly, a hand rose from the depths of the well and landed on the stone surface. And then another. Then the blonde's head, neck, and leather-clad torso were pushed up from the blackness. And she felt a joy rise from the pit of her stomach, warming her insides. Just two tiny words coiled through her mind, bouncing up and down, side to side. Again and again, and she had to stop the words from escaping her mouth.

"My love."

Emma gasped as the Enchanted Forest gave way to their bungalow, to the present, and she opened her eyes, looking at Regina whose face was wet with tears, eyes clenched tightly closed. Emma let her hands fall from Regina's temples to her cheeks, wiping the tears away, and grazing her jaw.

Regina opened her eyes, somewhat worriedly, afraid to speak, not knowing what Emma would think or say, now armed with the knowledge of how much Regina had loved her, that the hatred had been nothing but a mask all along.

Emma, still overcome by the intense emotions and adrenaline that were coursing through her, let her hands fall down Regina's body. She pulled the brunette onto her lap and cradled her, wrapping her arms around her, and burrowed her head into Regina's neck. Then, once a calm had settled in like a warm front, she pulled back, looking into chocolate brown eyes.

"You loved me?"

"Yes, Emma, I've loved you for a very long time."

A cry escaped Emma's mouth, and she began to sob into Regina, emptying the pain of an unloved orphan left by the side of the road. Regina let herself be the vessel and absorbed it, gladly, hoping that at last Emma could readily feel the love that she badly deserved.

And then, in a crackling voice overloaded emotion, Emma said the only words that were left.

"Thank you, my love."


	22. All in My Mind

Their first morning back, Regina's eyes shot open just before dawn, and she was instantly flooded with an overwhelming sense of dread. It was a feeling not of fearing—but of  _knowing_ —something terrible was going to happen, and she kept herself still, hoping it would just subside. Emma shifted in her arms, as if she could sense Regina's inner turmoil even in her sleep.

The brunette pushed the foreboding off to the side for a moment and let herself revel in the warmth of Emma's body and the smoothness of her skin. In her unconscious state, Emma tightened her grip around Regina's torso and pushed her face further into the flesh in the swell of her breast.

As much as she loved her before and as excited as she was to marry her, their trip had been revelatory. They had let their walls down completely, and they'd both left buoyed by the easy affection and transfer of love that now moved freely between them. The feeling was utterly addicting and yet terrifying at the same time. With no walls up, Regina felt completely exposed in a way she'd never been in her adult life.

And she knew it was the same for Emma, who had virtually never let anyone in this far, maybe not even Henry.

But here they were, limbs wrapped tightly around each other, in a momentary weigh station between paradise and reality before they returned to the daily grind. Regina had truly not wanted to leave, and if it weren't for Henry, she would have tried to convince Emma to stay another week at the bungalow. So before they left, she asked the ferry driver to take their picture in the lounger that looked over the water, where they'd made love countless times during their interlude, where they'd taken in sunsets, and reveled in each other curled up during lazy afternoons in the sun.

As soon as they'd returned, Regina snuck up to their room and printed three copies of the picture—one for each of their offices and one for their bedroom. She looked at the picture on the bedside table now. Emma had a close-mouthed, almost wistful smile, but her right cheekbone gave way to that adorable dimple that Regina loved, and her eyes shined with contentedness and affection. Just as the driver had snapped the picture Regina had shot Emma a wide smile, her lips full, her eyes bright, her skin a sunlight glow. She was gazing at Emma with pure and unabashed love. They looked… happy.

Emma jolted her from her reverie by planting a kiss on her collarbone.

"Why are you awake? S'too early."

"I know, baby. Go back to sleep."

"Can't. Your thoughts are too loud."

Regina chuckled. "I'm not going to get away with anything for the rest of my life, am I?"

"I doubt it. Something bothering you?"

"No. I'm just not ready to return to reality. I want you to myself for just a little while longer."

"Mmm, me too. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"I was going to go for a run. Want to join me?"

"No, I think I'm going to unpack and help get Henry back in the swing, ok?"

"Ok. How about I'll meet you in the kitchen in an hour for breakfast?"

"Emma, you know I speak fluent Swan now, right? That's you saying make me breakfast."

"Well, you do make a mean omelet," Emma said, grinning. She pecked her on the lips, leapt out of bed, grabbed her grey sweatshirt and running tights, and disappeared into the bathroom. Regina got up and began unpacking their bags, separating the laundry and putting folded clothes neatly back in the drawers. When she had gotten through most of their clothes, she grabbed the printed photographs and brought them into her study so she could hide them away until she got the chance to buy frames. She sat at her desk and turned on her computer, waiting mindlessly for it to come to life, when she heard the front door shut softly.

Less than a minute later, there was a soul-sucking sound. Really, it was a series of sounds that happened in rapid succession. First there was a squeal of tires followed by a loud thwack, and more screeching tires.

Regina's blood went cold, her mind instantly picturing a car barreling down the road, moving too fast in the darkness that still clung to the early morning hours to see a runner clad in grey and black, and plowing into the slender body, killing her instantly. She imagined a pile of mangled limbs on the road, a dense heap of flesh housing the mind and spirit that comprised the love of her life.

"EMMA!" she screamed, still in her study, her body frozen with horror.

She willed her limbs to move, lumbering on instinct toward the door, her senses dulled into submission by sheer terror.

Her fingers gripped the handle on the door, and she swung it open and clamored down the porch steps. It was hard to see in the dark, but she could make out a grey SUV pulled onto the side of the road and a short man hovering over something. Her stomach clenched painfully, and she walked, limbs weighed down with dense fear, toward the car.

When she was just 10 feet away, the man turned his body just a few inches, but it was enough for her to see that the body on the ground was that of a deer, and to the man's right, Emma was hovering over it, hands perched out from her waist, a circuit of white magic shooting down to the animal's bloodied body. And then, just like that, the deer got to its feet, took a moment to right itself, and trotted off into the darkness.

"Wow! That was quite a show, Emma," Leroy said in a gravelly voice. "Thanks for saving the deer."

"Leroy, do me a favor. Go sleep it off. I don't want to have to haul you in. Again," Emma said.

"Will do, Sheriff."

He went to get into his car, and Emma just waggled a finger it him, and he walked off on foot.

When he was out of sight, Emma turned around, seeing for the first time that Regina was there and had witnessed the scene.

"Hey!"

She took a step toward her, but Regina took a step back, her face drained of color, her body stiff. She instantly registered what had happened, understanding what Regina had thought she'd heard and then seen.

"Regina! Stop."

"No. Don't. Stay where you are," Regina said flatly, her arm out straight in a stiff arm.

But Emma didn't stay. She continued to move quickly toward Regina, eventually half tackling her to the ground. Emma straddled Regina's hips and quickly poofed them to the bedroom so they were laying on the bed.

Regina's pupils were fixed and dilated with shock, her neck, chest, and hands were clammy. Emma stayed right where she was, over top Regina's hips, so she could look into her eyes.

"Regina, look at me." She picked up one of Regina's hands and placed it on her own chest. "You feel that? Still beating. And you know what? If I had been hit by the car, you would have saved me, just like you've done before. Are we superheroes? No. We're not invulnerable. But here, in Storybrooke, we do have magic, and if god forbid, something were to happen, it would be ok. Regina, are you listening to me?"

But Regina, still in the throes of a panic attack, was having trouble breathing, let alone hearing what Emma was telling her. Emma pulled Regina's chest up, so she was sitting in her lap, and she pushed her forehead against the brunette's.

"Regina?" she puffed out. "I love you. Please, don't be afraid. Nothing is stronger than the two of us together. Do you hear me, dammit?"

And then she felt Regina's brown eyes on her, and she pulled back so she could see her face, some color returning to her cheeks.

"I thought—"

"—I know."

"I thought I lost you. The sound. It sounded like the end," Regina croaked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know that's what it sounded like. But it's not going to end like that for us. I think you know deep down, under all the fear, that's not what's going to happen."

Regina gave her a small nod.

"Man, we're an emotional mess. What happened to the impetuous, overwrought, sarcastic savior and the snarky, cold-hearted, evil queen?"

"I'm starting to think neither of us was ever really those people," Regina said softly.

Emma leaned in and kissed her, slowly, blissfully feeling the soft, full lips under hers. And even through the sadness and fear, she felt Regina come to life in the kiss, so she began to kiss with more intent, sliding her hands around her neck, tickling the fine hairs at the base of her skull.

Emma slid her hands under Regina's nightshirt and palmed her breasts with both hands. She pinched her nipples, and Regina began to moan, pulling her shirt up and over her head.

"Emma, make me feel you."

The blonde pulled her head back and drank in the sight of Regina; her hair was sleep disheveled, her jaw was fixed, like someone used to taking blows, and a worried crease was still pinched at her brow. And her eyes were still a muddle of love and nakedness. Emma knew she could make her forget for a moment that has anything to worry about—that anything she loves can be taken from her. And she knew there might be a million moments like this over the course of their relationship, and she was more than fine with that. Because she could do this. She'd gladly do this.

Suddenly, Emma's hands were everywhere. In Regina's hair, sliding down her neck, on her breasts, pulling her nipples, gripping her hips, rubbing her thighs. And finally, as Regina was trembling with need, Emma reached down, snaked her arm into Regina's sleep shorts and immediately found her warm, wet core. So wet.

Emma thumbed her clit, sliding two fingers into Regina with ease. And she began to thrust, spurred on by the panting and whimpering coming from Regina.

"More. Harder."

So she added another finger and began to push in with more force.

"Regina, look at me baby."

The brunette dragged her eyes up to Emma, lips parted and cheeks flushed.

"I can feel how close you are. Come for me. It's just us. Come for me."

Emma thrust in, pulling out until just her fingertips were left inside, then entering her again with force, finally curling her fingers and feeling that rough patch inside Regina that sent her spiraling.

"Oh Emma. Fuck. I'm coming!"

And the pieces of her came apart, atoms blown apart from pleasure. And then Emma began to put her back together, settling her down to the bed, caressing her body, tucking the covers around her.

"No, I should get up," Regina murmured.

"Believe it or not, it's still early. Just sleep a little. And let me love you. And love you. And love you."

Regina's eyes fluttered shut, the dread that had awoken her just hours before now long gone.

* * *

Weeks went by, and David and Emma barely spoke, and when they did, it was all business. At first Emma seemed ok to just give him his space to work it out, but as the air between them got thicker with each false encounter, she began to feel each lost opportunity to connect as an emotional blow.

Things that normally made Emma happy—running, greasy food, making love—none of it seemed to snap her out of her funk.

Regina tried to just be a sounding board and provide a strong, steady, but as weeks went by, she could feel Emma begin to retreat into herself, the rejected little girl inside peeking out from a dark place. It began to eat Regina up, watching Emma suffer through her father's silent treatment, because she knew she was the root of the problem.

She wracked her brain, trying to think of something she could say or do to alleviate the tension or improve the situation. But it was Henry who finally took matters into his own hands.

He asked his moms if he could sleep over at the Charmings on a Friday night, claiming that David wanted to come see him play basketball in the morning anyway. Emma looked down and shrugged her shoulders. Noting her dejected posture, Regina spoke for them.

"Sure Henry. Of course you can. I'll drop you off." She ghosted a kiss on Emma's temple and went to grab her coat. Henry lingered.

"Ma? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, Kid," she said, giving him a weak smile.

"I know you're not. And I know what's wrong. But trust me, it'll be ok."

"Yeah, I know it will, kid. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ma."

He gave her a hug and trotted off after Regina. Emma plopped down on a kitchen chair and stared somewhat aimlessly at her hands, wondering what the hell to do.

* * *

Henry turned and waved at Regina and watched her drive off before knocking on the apartment door. Mary Margaret greeted him with a hug and a warm smile, and David offered a hearty handshake. After Mary Margaret had plied him with food and then went off to give Neal a bath.

"You want to watch TV or use the computer?"

"No, I wondered if I could talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Henry, what's up?"

"Well, it's just… I saw something happen a few weeks ago. And I can't talk to my moms about it because it's kind of about them, so I thought maybe I could talk to you."

David stiffened, but he nodded just the same.

"Well, the other morning, Emma went out for a jog really early—it was still dark. Mom was in her study—I don't even think she knew I was there. Anyhow, there was, like, this crazy sound of screeching tires and then this loud slamming sound like a car hitting something or someone. And I think maybe mom and I had the same thought, that Emma got hit by a car. And it sounded bad, you know?"

David's eyes widened. The idea of his daughter being hit by a car seemed to penetrate his cool demeanor.

"Anyway, I was too scared to move. But mom… All the color drained out of her face, and she looked like she was going to pass out. But then she kind of moved zombie-like toward the door and went outside. I watched from the door. It was Leroy's car, and he was leaning over something. And my mom stood there watching—she kind of fell to her knees. And then Leroy moved and we could both see he had hit a deer. Emma was there! She was using her magic to heal the deer."

"I was totally relieved, like I could breathe again. But Mom. She just stood there. Like all the air had left her lungs and she was paralyzed, petrified. Emma came over to her and it seemed like she was able to snap her out of it. And Mom really did seem like she got better, even though she had been so terrified of losing Emma."

"But the thing is that Emma got worse. Over the last few weeks, she just seems really sad and out of it. Like lost. I don't know if what happened kind of messed her up, but I don't know what to do. I want them to be happy, and they love each other so much. Like  _so_  much, you know? What do you think I should do?"

David just sat there, the weight of the guilt just landing on him like an anvil. First, the idea that Emma had a near miss, and he'd been spending all this time sulking over her choice in partners made him feel foolish. But the knowledge that he'd managed to make her feel sad and abandoned—again—made him feel like a selfish bastard. And Mary Margaret had told him as much. But coming from the kid—now he knew he had been a complete jackass.

David stood up and put his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I think I know what to do."

"You do?"

"I do. Give Mary Margaret a hand with Neal in the bath, ok? I'll be back in a little while."

He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

When Regina got back to the mansion, it was so quiet. The normal buzz of Emma's presence was on mute, and she suddenly missed the noisy liveliness—even the clumsiness—that she brought to everything she did. Regina hunted around the house for her and found her sitting next to the bed, a book in her lap. She stood at the door watching her for a moment and realized it wasn't a book, but a journal. She quietly walked over to where Emma sat and slid down the bed to take the seat next to her.

Afraid to speak above a whisper, Regina spoke in a miniature voice.

"Are you ok?"

Emma met her eyes and thrust the book into her hands.

"I found that when I was packing my stuff to move in here."

"Should I—"

"—Read it."

Regina looked down and read the entry in a quiet voice.

_May 6, 2010_

_After all the complaining, I ended up going out with that guy my co-worker has been trying to fix me up with for weeks. And the thing was, she was right—he was great. He was good looking, but not all primped and prissy like those Wall Street wannabes I can't stand. He was funny and easy to talk to. We actually had a good time. But as I was sitting there with him, I started to have a mini panic attack because I realized that's not what I'm looking for. Lots of people are satisfied to spend their lives with a companion, a best friend. And I want that. I want to be friends with my partner._

_But I want so much more than that. I want to be with someone who challenges me to become a better person, someone who will see all the shitty things I've done and love me anyway. Some who is wicked smart and has a bit of a devious side. Someone who I'm just so hot for that I want to tear their clothes off. More than anything though, I want someone who really fucking gets me, and I don't think I'm ever going to find that because I have so much baggage and darkness of my own. But enough wallowing._

_Big job tomorrow. I caught a big lead, and if I catch the dude, it's two months rent._

Regina's eyes were wet. When she looked up at Emma, a single tear breached the barrier and slid down her face.

"You were looking for me."

"Yes. I've been looking for you for a very long time. And now that I've found you, I want to celebrate. I want to scream it from the roof. I want to dance around in my underwear—well, more than I usually do. But instead, I just feel this guilt, like, by being happy and being with the love of my life, I'm somehow choosing you over them. Or, I don't know. I just want to be able to have the parents I've always wanted and the love I've always needed."

She looked up sorrowfully, and Regina's face was contorted with pain and guilt. Emma put her hand on top of Regina's.

"No, it's ok. It'll be ok. He'll either come around or he won't. If he doesn't, it's his loss. And I have everything I have ever wanted. I love you so, so much."

The doorbell rang before Regina could respond. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Ignore it."

But then it sounded again. Emma stood and reached for Regina's hand to help her up.

"Lets go see who it is."

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, and Regina released her to open the door. David stood in the doorway, his hands deep in his pockets, a chagrined expression on his face.

"David!" Regina said. "Please, come in." She guided him in to the kitchen and gestured her head toward the doorway for Emma to follow.

"David, would you like something to drink?" Regina asked, offering him a small smile.

"No, I'm ok, thank you."

"Why don't I give you two a minute," Regina said.

"No, Regina, please stay. I'd like to talk to both of you."

The three of them sat at the kitchen table. David rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Listen, I owe both of you an apology, but especially you, Emma. Somehow I lost myself there for a minute. I lost sight of the fact that since you got to Storybrooke, you never  _once_  judged us, never second-guessed our decisions, even when everyone else did, even when you had every right to. I forgot for a moment there that when Mary Margaret and I got together, when I was still married to Kathryn, that a lot of people treated us like we were disgusting or perverted, but we  _knew_  we were meant to be together. Probably how you two are feeling right now. I don't know how I could have forgotten that, especially since you've always made me feel accepted and loved unconditionally."

"I'm embarrassed. Please, both of you, forgive me. I am on Team Emma, and that means accepting you as a couple. I love you, Emma."

Emma gave him a hefty grin and stood up to meet him for a hug.

"Love you too, Dad."

He pulled back from Emma and reached out to Regina, pulling her close enough to kiss her cheek, breathing a thank you in her ear.

"I'll show myself out. Good night."

As the front door clicked shut, Regina and Emma just sat there in shock, quietly breathing the same air for a minute. Finally, Emma pulled her head up, regarding Regina with careful intent.

"C'mere," she said, gesturing to her lap.

Regina rose from her seat and sat across Emma's legs, looping her arms around her neck and meeting her lips in a sweet kiss. Then she looked into clear green eyes.

"There you are."

"Here I am. I'm sorry I disappeared. I know I didn't handle that situation too well."

"You would have come through it on your own. But he's your dad. Believe me, parents can wield an incredible amount of control over your happiness, even in adulthood. I, of all people, understand that. Just, when you need me, talk to me. Don't shut me out, ok?"

Emma nodded.

"Want to go upstairs? I wasn't finished reading your journal."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, I want to hear more about this date with Prince Charming."

"Ewe."

"Oh, right. Ewe."


	23. Preludes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love!

It began to rain shortly after David left, at first just a light pitter-patter against the roof and windows, but by the time they'd brushed their teeth and got ready for bed, an early-spring thunderstorm was pummeling Storybrooke.

Regina came out of the bathroom wearing one of Emma's old T-shirts and a brilliant smile. With the tension of David's disapproval lifted, she felt a lightness that had vanished when they returned from the island. She scanned the room for the blonde, but it was empty, the bed still pristine.

"Emma? Darling? Where are you?"

"I'm in here. I'll be out in one sec," her voice called from the walk-in closet. Regina walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, climbing in and pulling her reading glasses and Emma's copy of  _Pride and Prejudice_  from the bedside table. She flipped through it, shaking her head at the dog-eared pages and frayed edges. She loved the idea that a pragmatic realist like Emma had a deeply romantic side and that she had lost herself in these pages so many times, over so many years.

"Do you want me to read to you, my queen?" The sexy timbre in Emma's voice caused Regina's eyes to shoot up and over her reading glasses. Emma stood at the closet door, her blonde princess curls hanging loosely down her back. She was wearing a short sheer white chemise, making her take on the look of some kind of sexy angel, a dichotomy that only Emma could pull off. The neckline dipped in a deep v, drawing Regina's eyes to the swell of her breasts, which were spilling out over the material, the narrow of her waist drawn by a honeycomb lace band. The simple skirt was short, showing off long, toned legs, but it was the lopsided smile Emma wore across her face that was driving Regina nuts.

Regina put down the book and gazed appreciatively at Emma's body.

"Well, hello, Miss Swan."

For a moment Emma stood completely still, letting Regina take her in, but then her face took on a more predatory look, and she put one knee on the end of the bed, followed by the other and crawled slowly up toward the brunette.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in those glasses? Because you do. Look. Extremely. Hot."

She scooped an arm down once she reached Regina's body and pulled the duvet back so she could straddle her torso, perching perfectly upright.

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Only one of us is sinfully delicious right now, and I am quite sure it is not me," Regina said, her own voice lowered an octave.

"You don't have to wear anything to be sexy. You just are. The way you speak. The way you move. The way you look. The way you laugh. The way you eat. The way you orgasm. Impossibly sexy. It makes my head spin sometimes," Emma said, punctuating the potency of her words by lacing her fingers with Regina's and pulling her hands over her head.

She brought her face down to Regina's, smoothing her lips over her cheeks, her eyelids, and then down to her lips, diving in for a luxuriant kiss, sliding a tongue into her mouth and stifling a moan.

Regina opened her eyes then and pulled back just a hair.

"Em?" she puffed, eyes wide and uncertain.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Do you want to make a baby with me tonight?"

Emma released Regina's hands and swallowed hard, a million questions suddenly making a break from her brain to mouth.

"There's no pressure. We can wait. Or we don't have to—"

"—Lets make a baby."

"Really?"

Emma nodded. For a moment they were silent, only the pounding of the rain on the window daring to make a sound. Then Regina flipped them so Emma was on her back, and she pushed the fabric of the chemise up Emma's tummy inch by inch, exposing her delicious body. Regina smoothed her hand over the soft pale skin and continued to move the material further up her body until her breasts available for her eyes, fingers, and mouth to feast upon. And she did.

She suddenly became unrelenting, ravenous, wanting. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and bit down, nibbling the pebbled skin, forcing a cry from Emma.

Emma opened her eyes and reached her fingers down to the hem of Regina's shirt, pulling it toward her and over the brunette's head.

"I want to see you," she whispered. "Your body. You make me so wet, Regina. Feel."

"Oh, god," Regina moan out as she swiped fingertips through Emma's wetness. She swirled her fingers through it, and began touching her pussy, slowly. "Emma, I love the way you feel. Everything about your body feels good to me."

Regina slid down Emma's body and kissed, licked, and nipped her inner thighs. Emma propped herself up on her elbows to watch Regina at work. The only thing she loved more than feeling her was watching her. Then Regina dipped her head down and began lapping at her, licking her with the flat of her tongue, then tightening her movements so she was swirling her tongue around and around her clit. She spread her apart with both hands, and she continued to lick until Emma didn't think she could take anymore, the arousal becoming almost painful, and Regina closed her lips around her clit and began to suck hard.

"Oh god. Regina. You're going to make me come. Yeah, keep doing it like that." As she felt her fiancé begin to tense and tighten, an orgasm beginning to assert itself, Regina pushed two fingers into her as far as they would go inside Emma, pulled them all the way back, and then pushed them in again. And then Emma was coming, her abdominal muscle contracting, her back arching off the bed, her eyes clenching shut. Regina let her ride out her orgasm, leaving her fingers inside until Emma had completely relaxed.

"Come here, kiss me."  
Regina climbed up her body and kissed her, letting Emma taste herself, moaning into her mouth.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, Regina. So so much."

Regina kissed her a final time before kneeling on the bed next to her and closing her eyes, pushing her magic into her body and creating a big smooth penis with testicles.

"Wow. That's quite a specimen," Emma said, eyes widening, licking her lips. "Lay down."

She gently pushed Regina's back into the mattress and squirmed her way down to the end of the bed, leaning down to suck Regina's cock into her mouth. She tongued the head and cupped her balls, earning a deep raspy groan from Regina. She licked up and down the shaft and then took the penis in her mouth—all of it—letting Regina thrust slightly into her throat. Emma moved her head up down, taking the cock in an out of her mouth, keeping her eyes on Regina whose head was thrown back in ecstasy.

But it felt too good, and Regina knew she had to stop before she came. So she pulled Emma up to her and kissed her fiercely, flipping them over so Emma was on her back. Then Regina gently slid Emma's legs over her shoulders so the backs of her thighs were against her chest. She lined up the head of her cock against Emma's opening, pushing in just the tip, watching as Emma closed her eyes.

"Emma, look at me. We're going to make a baby. I need you with me the whole time."

"I'm here, my love. I won't go anywhere."

And then, as the driving rain pelted the windows, Regina began thrusting her penis in and out of Emma, slowly and gently at first, and then with increasing passion and need, harder and harder, faster and faster.

Emma couldn't remember ever feeling this much pleasure from missionary sex, and she wondered if Regina was using some kind of magic to intensify the feeling or it was just because they were so in tune with each other that she felt this much. Her skin felt hot and her nerves were on fire.

"Yes, baby. Like that. Harder. Uhn. I'm so close," Emma said, panting.

Regina had worked up a sheen of sweat, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Emma, I'm going to come soon. Come with me, baby."

Their eyes locked, and Emma could see and feel the exact moment that Regina began coming inside her, her pupils suddenly opening and her mouth opening to let out a lusty cry.

Regina collapsed on top of her, and Emma wrapped her arms tightly around her, tickling her back in wide circles.

"I. Love. You," she whispered. "I will never stop."

"Neither will I."

Regina flicked her wrist, returning her body to her usual form, and she let her eyes shut, burrowing into Emma and falling asleep on top of her.

* * *

They decided to get married on May 1 so the weather would be warm enough to be outside at the Nolan's farm. Kathryn could barely contain her enthusiasm when Regina asked her. But the date was creeping up, and Emma still needed a wedding dress.

On Emma's first shopping trip with her mom and Ruby, Emma immediately regretted her decision to be the one to wear the dress. Everything she tried on just didn't feel like her.

Mary Margaret would hold up a dress, watch Emma wrinkle her nose, and say, "Just try it. It looks different on your body than on the hanger" while Ruby chuckled. Finally, after 35 dresses, more lace and beads than she'd ever seen in her life, and feeling utterly frustrated, she'd had enough, and they decided to go have a coffee. As they walked toward the car, Ruby peeked in a storefront and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Em. It's there."

"What's where?" Emma said, trying to figure out what Ruby was looking at.

"Your dress. I found it. Come with me."

She pulled Emma into the store and pushed her into a dressing room. She left for a moment and came back holding an elegant white dress with spaghetti straps. The little scoop neck gave way to silky, form-fitting material that slit at mid-thigh and draped down to the floor. It was so lovely and simple that Emma knew it was the one before she even tried it on.

"Rubes, help me put it on." Emma pulled off her clothes for the millionth time that day and ducked her head so Ruby could slide the material over her. Once they zipped and tucked all her parts in the right places, Ruby pulled her out of the dressing room so Mary Margaret could look.

As soon as she came out, Mary Margaret clasped her hand over her mouth and sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh, god. Emma. You're… you're stunning."

And for the first time that day, Emma began to beam, imagining herself walking down the aisle toward Regina wearing this dress. It fit her perfectly, making her body look long and lean and curving gently in all the right places. She pulled her hair out of the clip it had been in all day and let it cascade over her shoulders, and she took in her reflection. And for the first time in her life she felt every bit the swan that she had become. Her reflection wasn't an orphan or a teenage girl who had given up her baby. She wasn't a sheriff or a savior. She was a breathtakingly beautiful woman about to marry the love of her life.

"I'm getting married," she muttered to her reflection. "And I'm going to wear this dress."

Ruby helped her take the dress off and put it delicately back on the hanger. She handed Mary Margaret her credit card to buy it while she put her clothes back on, and when the two of them at left the dressing room she flopped down in the chair and sighed. She fished her phone out of her jeans pocket and sent Regina a text.

_I found the dress I'm going to marry you in. I can't wait._

A moment later she got a text back.

_That just made me smile ear to ear. I can't wait to marry you, my love. When are you coming home?_

_We were going to have a coffee. Want to meet us?_

_No, thank you. I'm going to make dinner with Henry. We'll see you when you get here. Xo_

Emma slid her phone back in her pocket and got dressed. Finally, finally, it felt like everything was falling into place. She walked out of the dressing room with a huge smile on her face and joined her mom and Ruby at the register.

Once dinner was in the oven, Regina poured herself a glass of wine. She tried to keep her cool, but the joy was coming off her in waves. Really, ever since the night David had come by—ever since their first attempt to make a baby—things between them had been perfect. Even when they bickered, or when they realized she hadn't gotten pregnant on the first go, it had been so easy between them that Regina was able to let all the little petty stuff that used to bother her just melt away.

By now, just about everyone in town knew about she and Emma, and once they got over the initial shock, almost everyone had been a good sport about it.

Emma had talked her into having a simple wedding so they didn't get lost in planning a major event. So they'd invited just their closest friends and family, and Regina had kept all the pomp and circumstance to a minimum. At first, Regina had protested, telling Emma she was only going to get married once ("unless she had a death wish"), but Emma reminded her it was just a party and that all she wanted really was to be able to call Regina her wife.

But still, it was a wedding, and with two weeks to go, it was going to get hectic. And they'd decided to write their vows, and Regina was already on her fourth draft, not being able to put into words the promises she wanted to make to Emma on the most important day of their lives.

Needing a reprieve, after Emma had texted, she'd told Henry he could go see a movie with Grace. She wanted a night for just she and Emma to revel in one another before they started making trips back and forth to the Nolan's farm and finalizing the details of their big day.

Regina still marveled that that all of this was happening. As in love with Emma as she'd always been, she assumed it would remain a secret, hidden beneath her steely mask, forever. The fact that she could now live out her happiness with the object of her affections was almost too much sometimes. She loved Emma with a ferocity and protectiveness that she had never known before. And yet, despite her propensity to be intense and cynical, there was a lightness between the two of them, an easy banter and a sweetness, that Regina knew was because Emma brought out the very best in her.

And she wasn't about to let that go. Ever.

"Regina?" Emma's voice broke into her thoughts.

Regina finished lighting the candles and turned down the lights.

"In here, baby."

Emma hung her jack and sauntered into the kitchen, which had been transformed into a romantic restaurant, with tea lights everywhere and light music on in the background.

"Oh, wow. What's all this for?"

Regina dried her hands on a towel and made her way around the island to where Emma was standing. She circled her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her in for a lazy kiss.

"It's for you. I just wanted to take a minute. Just be us. Together. For a night. Ok?"

Emma's eyes teared up, and her voice caught in her throat.

"What is it?" Regina asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"It's not… It's nothing. I think I tried on one too many lace dresses today, and it's gone to my brain. It's just that no one has ever—ever—loved me like you do. And it's amazing. Being in your love, Regina, it's incredible. I'm overwhelmed. I love you, and I'm afraid sometimes that I can't express to you how much. Like words just don't cut it."

Regina smiled knowingly.

"Well, I'm on my fifth attempt to write my wedding vows, so I think words are failing me too."

Emma leaned in and kissed her, gently at first, but as their lips began to claim one another's, it grew hungrier. Emma tilted her head slightly to the side so she could really kiss Regina, sliding her tongue into her mouth, and trying to convey how much she felt. Emma let out a deep, guttural moan into her mouth, and when she opened her eyes and looked at Regina, her pupils were blown and her mind was clouded with lust and want. She reached down to the hem of Regina's sweater and pulled it up and over her head and lifted her onto the counter, which resulted in a squeal from the brunette.

"Emma! Dinner?"

"Later," Emma said, dropping open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck. She reached around and unhooked Regina's black lace bra and immediately dipped her head to take one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting at it fiercely.

"Ohh, god. Emma, don't stop." She pulled Emma's head further into her body, arching her back.

With one hand, Emma pinched the other nipple hard and began divesting Regina of her pants with the other. She pulled away long enough to help Regina lift her hips so she could pull them off, along with her thong, so she was gloriously naked from head to toe, perched on the counter top like the queen she was.

Emma stood back and admired her, feeling her arousal spike, wetness pooling in her underwear.

"You are stunning. I can't breath when I look at you."

"Emma, I need you to touch me. Please. I need you."

Emma opened Regina's legs further apart, moving to stand in between them and then kneeling down, plunging her face between her legs to kiss and suck vigorously at Regina's clit, feasting on her, eating her like that's all she wanted to be doing. She pushed her face from side to side, moaned into her, the vibration alone nearly sending Regina spiraling over the edge.

But then suddenly Emma slowed down, like she wanted to savor her. She licked and nipped, circling her clit with her tongue.

"Em-ma. Em-ma. Please, I can't it."

Emma smiled into her, but showed mercy, bringing her hand up and plunging two fingers into her body. She began an easy rhythm, moving in and out of her slit. She'd pull back so just her fingertips were inside and then push back in to the hilt, until two and then three fingers were buried all the way inside.

Regina was panting, gasping for breath, and Emma increased the pace and the intensity of her thrusts until the brunette had buried her head into Emma's neck, eyes clenched shut, and she began to shake and shiver.

"Oh god. Emma, I'm coming. Uhhhn!"

And Emma just held her close as she came, coaxing her through a long, intense orgasm and pulling her in as tightly as she could, once her body and her breathing returned to normal.

"So much better than words," Regina said. "I can feel your love."

"Good. Because I have much more to tell you."

"What about dinner?"

"Later.  _Much_  later."


	24. Writer's Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lead up to the wedding.

Regina was starting to panic. This was ridiculous. She had never had trouble expressing herself. It was the opposite actually. She prided herself on her ability to articulate. But as many times as she sat down to put her vows to paper, she couldn't find the right words.

Everything she'd written so far sounded banal and cliché coming out of her mouth. The wastebasket by her desk was filled with half-written declarations of love that were nowhere near fitting of a queen and a savior, of true loves, of Emma and Regina, and it was killing her. She needed reinforcements. She looked at her watch—4 p.m. She dug her phone out of a pile of papers and pulled Kathryn from her contacts.

"Regina? You ok?"

"Kat? Hey. Yes, why?"

"You never call me at this time. Is something up?"

"Yes, actually. I need your help."

"Sure, babes. What's up?"

"I need help… writing my vows. I'm suffering from the worst case of writer's block in history."

"You? That's impossible."

"I know, I know. I'm overthinking this. But I need a push in the right direction."

"Fine. But you better bring out the cider—we're going to need some liquid inspiration I think."

"Absolutely."

* * *

An hour later, Regina heard Kathryn ring the bell, and she hurried down the stairs to let her in. She led her into the study and poured them two glasses of cider and perched on the arm of the couch.

"So? What's up, buttercup?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Are you having doubts?"

"No. That's just it. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Kathryn raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm no love expert, but why don't you just say _that_?"

Regina's face remained impassive. She wasn't impressed.

"Ok, Regina. Lets try this."

She pulled out a pad of paper and pen from the desk.

"What do you love about Emma? Why do you want to marry her?"

"Well, I love her sense of adventure. Her loyalty. Her doggedness—it's almost irritating how determined she is at times. She's spontaneous. I used to think it was impetuous, but now that I really know her, I've learned she's just willing to take what life gives her and make the most of it. She's the bravest person I know. When she loves, she does it like her life depends on it. She doesn't hold a grudge, even when she has every right to. And the biggest thing is that I can't not love her, like my heart and mind doesn't even know how to stop. And being loved by her is like a drug—I'm completely addicted to the feeling. Somehow, Emma has permeated every pore, filled every void, breached every wall, and it's the greatest gift of my life."

Kathryn's face went slack.

"Are you messing with me?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"What you just said… those are the best vows I've ever heard in my life. No one has ever expressed their love for another person as succinctly as you did just now out of the gate. My work here is done."

"But I don't know what I said," Regina whined.

"Good thing I'm a fucking genius," Kathryn said, holding up her phone and playing back Regina's words. "I think I must be some kind of love guru."

Regina grinned. "You are an incredible friend—you saved me. Thank you."

"You saved yourself. I sat here with a recorder and a glass of cider, which is delicious, by the way. So, you all set with the wedding plans? Need me to do anything?"

"No, I think we're all set. I just picked up the tux. Want to see it?"

"Hell yes. I can't believe you agreed to not wear a dress. That's love."

"No, wait till you see this thing. It's sexy as hell."

Regina left for a moment and returned wearing a white Yves St. Laurent shawl-collar tuxedo jacket and slightly cropped pants, which gave way to the sexiest black stilettos Kathryn had ever seen. Regina wasn't wearing a shirt or bra under the jacket, and the effect was hot and stylish and somehow sophisticated at the same time. She looked like she was dropped out of a fashion magazine and yet utterly genuine and demure. Only Regina could pull off a look like that at her wedding.

"Holy shit. You look… fucking incredible."

"Really?"

"Girlfriend, you redefine the word tuxedo. Wow. Just wow."

Regina pulled Kathryn in for a hug.

"Thank you, Kat. You've been amazing from day one. Really, I can't thank you enough. I love you."

Kathryn just pulled back and shook her head.

"Man, you've got it bad. I don't think I've ever seen you like this. I'm so happy for you."

"Me too, Kat. Me too."

* * *

Emma got home about two hours later, hung up her coat, and headed right upstairs. Regina heard the door and saw the leather jacket and immediately began to worry. Emma had never done that before—come home and not said hello. She trailed after her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Emma wasn't in there either, but she heard the water running in the bathroom and headed in after her.

Emma was laying in the tub, head leaned back with a folded towel under her head. Regina moved behind her, running her nails through her hair and rubbing her temples.

"Bad day?"

"Mmm. Hey baby. That feels amazing. Don't stop."

Regina doubled her efforts and pushed a forefinger into the space between Emma's eyebrows, drawing up some magic to take the pain away.

"Oh, you are sent from heaven. Thank you." Emma opened her eyes and smiled up at her beautiful fiancé.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really much to talk about. It was a shit day, and I've had a headache since lunch time, and then Killian came in and starting harassing me and my headache went from about a 5 to about a 9.5."

Regina scowled and felt the blood rising to her face.

"Hook? What the hell did he want?"

"He heard about us getting married, and he came to talk me out of it and tell me I let go of the best thing that ever happened to me, blah, blah, blah. I was so busy concentrating on not throwing up that I barely heard a word he said, honestly."

Regina was concentrating so hard on not letting jealousy fill her with rage that she missed most of what Emma was saying.

"Yes, well… you could have little baby pirates with hooks for hands running around. Wouldn't that be darling?"

Emma craned her neck to peer at Regina.

"Come on! Regina, you're not jealous?"

"Of the man-child? You can't be serious."

Emma pulled Regina by the arm close enough to grab her around the waist and drag her into the tub, fully dressed.

Regina spluttered and pulled upright with a head full of steam.

"You bitch!"

Emma chuckled and kissed her quiet. At first Regina protested, and then she relaxed into the kiss, letting Emma take off her wet clothes and dispose of them on the floor behind her until the brunette was as naked as Emma.

"Come here. Let me hold you."

Regina snuggled down into Emma so her back was smushed against Emma's front, the blonde's arms snaking around her torso and locking there. Emma dropped light kisses along her neck and jaw.

"So, four days left. You ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything. I'd marry you right now in this bathtub," Regina said with a grin.

Emma spat out a laugh. "Ha! Yes, dearly beloved… We are gathered here in Regina and Emma's bathroom today to witness Emma and Regina unite in holy matrimony. Don't mind their nakedness."

"I didn't say I wanted anyone else to be here. I just said I would marry you right here, right now."

"Right back at ya. I saw a garment bag when I walked in. Your tux arrived?"

"It did. And I got the Nolan seal of approval."

"Kathryn was here?"

"Yes, a little while ago. I may have needed some back up on my vowels. I was struggling with a little writer's block."

"Oh really? Well I bet you didn't know this, but I have the ultimate secret remedy for writer's block. It's surefire."

"Is that so, Miss Swan? Care to enlighten me?"

"Glad to. There are several steps to this remedy, and you have to do them thoroughly or else the writer's block can become permanent. It's starts like this," Emma said, reach both hands up to cup Regina's breasts, massaging them and pinching the nipples.

"Oh, yes, that's… very interesting. I can see how that might help relax the, um, brain. What's the second step?"

"The second step goes like this." Emma reached a hand down to swirl two fingers around Regina's clit, slowly at first and then with more vigor. Even under water, Emma could feel that Regina was wet, and it made her moan into her ear. Regina bucked her hips into the air, desperate for friction that wasn't there.

"Oh, baby, yes, don't stop doing that. You are so good at that."

Emma continued to pinch at Regina's nipples hard with her free hand, and she slid two fingers into her entrance and stilled them there deep inside her body.

"And then the third step goes like this. It's very important to do this part right. It has to be very slow and hard, like this." Emma pushed into her, adding a third finger, which slid right in. Then she began to fuck her under the water, pushing in and out with a persistent but slow pace that was driving Regina mad with want, but not complete satisfaction.

"Emma please. I need you to fuck me harder."

Without saying a word, Emma pushed in hard to the hilt and let her thumb graze Regina's clit in and out, in and out, until finally, she felt her begin to tense.

"I love you. I love you, baby. Come for me. I've got you."

Regina's back arched, and as she cried out Emma felt her drawing her fingers tightly up into her until finally her orgasm subsided.

When Regina regained her breath, she leaned her head back against Emma's shoulder.

"Well, I think I'm cured." She stood and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her body.

"Regina," Emma whined. "Where are you going?"

Regina smirked. "I've got some writing to do."

* * *

During the next two weeks, they were living on parallel universes, and they really didn't see each other much. Between ironing out details for the wedding and Emma trying to stock up hours so she could take a week off after the wedding, they barely had a moment to themselves. But every night, sometime after midnight, Regina would feel the bed dip and Emma's body adhere to hers, the blonde draping her body around her, their skin meeting in every possible place. Those sleeping hours when they become one body under the covers were enough to be a presence, to remind one another they were a unit, they were together in this.

About four days before the wedding, when Regina had been a little terse, Kathryn asked her if she was just stressed or having cold feet. Regina immediately scoffed, but later she searched herself, really looking within to try to determine whether she had any doubts. She scanned her mind and heart for fissures in her commitment, for cracks in her love for Emma. But there were none. The tension, she knew, was from the scarcity of time the two had spent together and her inscrutable concern that something terrible might befall them. Because, well, that would be her luck.

But then, two days before the wedding, Emma had come to bed late. Regina stirred in the morning, feeling a small kiss on her bare shoulder and a whisper of love in her ear, and when she opened her eyes, the only sign of the blonde was an origami rose with the letters O-P-E-N on each of the petals.

She carefully unfolded the paper flower, revealing a letter.

_Regina,_

_I'm going to sleep at my parents until the wedding. Not because of superstition or concern, but because I fear I am going to be insufferable with excitement, and I don't want to start our married life with you wanting to ring my neck. There's plenty of time for that._

_I know what you're thinking. The shoe is going to drop any moment now. I know because I have been thinking the same thing. But lets make a pact. For the next 48 hours and then perhaps for the rest of our lives, lets agree to just live in the moment. Whether I have 50 minutes with you or 50 years, I will treasure all of it. Time seems to slow down when we are together. Each moment is infused with meaning and weight that I never knew existed. My heart is so full of you, I some times wonder if it will continue to hold it all. But it does, and somehow, every day it grows. Marry me in two days free of worry, free of fear, full of joy, full of love._

_For weeks now I have dreamt of the moment when I'd begin my walk down the aisle and our eyes would meet. You'll give me that secret look you give, the one that quells every apprehension, every doubt, every insecurity. The one that tells me I'm worthy of your love. I could live in that look for the rest of my life. And so in two days I will meet you at 5 p.m. I will walk down the aisle to you and promise you forever with words. And then I will kiss you (a little longer and more inappropriately than I should) and promise you forever with touch. But the most sure way you'll know will be with that look. You'll see it in my eyes._

_I love you with everything I am, everything I hope to be._

_Yours always,_

_ES_

Regina wiped her tears away and refolded the flower carefully, placing it gently on the bedside table. She grabbed Emma's pillow and pulled it into her body, burying her nose in it to breathe in her scent, a distinct smell of lavender and vanilla that was pure Emma. She let herself languish in bed thinking about the wedding. A few minutes later, her phone buzzed, startling her from her daze.

 **Sexy Savior:** You up yet?

 **Evil Queen:** Sort of.

 **Sexy Savior:** Oh, sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted to tell you I love you and I'm going to miss you these next few days.

 **Evil Queen:** I'm not sure I can make it these two days without you. Are you sure you don't want to come home tonight?

 **Sexy Savior:** I do want to come home. I can't remember the last time I slept without you in my arms. I'm not going to like a little bit. But I think it's a good idea for me to stay at my mom's. I think I'm going to be more insufferable than usual.

 **Evil Queen:** Impossible!

 **Sexy Savior:** Ouch!

 **Evil Queen:** ;) Your letter was amazing. I love you more than I can ever say.

 **Sexy Savior:** Ditto. Have a good day.

 **Evil Queen:** You too, baby.


	25. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day! (Part 1) Too big to do in one chapter. Hope you like.

Regina spent most of the next two days at the Nolan's farm. She had a very specific vision of how she wanted everything. They were getting married at dusk, but it would be dark during the reception. So she had hundreds of lights strung from trees, dozens of torches planted in the ground, and tea lights on every available surface. It took hours of careful arranging, but the effect would be similar to the Hogwarts dining room, and it would be glorious. There was an enormous white canopy under which the guests would eat and, of course, a dance floor.

 

The morning of the wedding, Regina woke up around 7 a.m. to a soft knock on her bedroom door.

 

"Mom?"

 

"Come in, honey."

 

Henry shuffled in, still in his pajamas, his hair a tousled mess, and plopped on the end of the bed.

 

"So, this is it. Today's the day."

 

"So it is. You still ok with everything?"

 

"Oh yeah. I'm more than ok. Honestly, since you and Emma got together, everything has been amazing. I have been counting down to today. I can't believe it's here. I'm so happy for you, Mom. And Emma. And me. I love that we're a real family."

 

"I love it too, Henry."

 

"No, I mean, I really love it. Like, I thought it would be nice to have you guys under one roof and not hating each other. But it's so much more than that. The way you guys are together—it's everything I've ever wanted for myself and for you."

 

Regina's eyes filled with tears, and she gestured for him to come closer so she could hold him, her baby boy, now grown.

 

"I'm glad you'll be standing by my side today, Henry. You look so grown up in that tuxedo. I can hardly stand it. Henry, I know we've had rough patches, but I feel so lucky to call you my son, and I couldn't be prouder of the man you're turning out to be."

 

Henry beamed at her.

 

"Well, I actually came in here to give you something." He pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and placed it in her hands. "They aren't fancy or anything, but I figured you could use something blue. And I saw them, and I just…"

 

Regina opened the box with shaky hands and gasped when she saw blue topaz teardrop earrings housed by tiny white sapphires.

 

"Henry! These are… How did you?"

 

"Mom, you've made me save every penny I've gotten for every birthday or Christmas since, like, birth. I have lots of money, and I got a good deal on them from the lady who sold us the engagement rings."

 

"Wow. That lady is our Fairy Godmother."

 

"Will you wear them today?"

 

"Are you kidding me? Of course I will."

 

"Well, I guess we should get moving. You should get showered. I'll turn on the coffee machine and make us some toast." He went to get up, but she tugged on his hand.

 

"Henry?"

 

"Yeah?" Regina rose to her feet to meet him.

 

"I love you."

 

"Love you too, Mom."

 

Emma really hadn't slept well for the last two nights. Her mind just would cut her a break. But she didn't want to look like hell on her wedding day, so she took a sleeping pill Mary Margaret had given her and washed it down with a shot of whiskey the night before the wedding. So when she woke up at 10 a.m., she felt refreshed for the first time in days. She took a long, hot shower, her body buzzing with excitement. She just wanted this day to last forever.

 

She got out and pulled on sweats, twirling her hair into a loose bun, and went out to the kitchen where Mary Margaret and David were sitting having coffee.

 

"Look whose here! The beautiful bride," Mary Margaret said in a sing-song voice, standing to greet Emma with a hug. Emma heard her sniffle, and she knew her mom was feeling the emotions of the day, too.

 

"Hey, don't cry. Happy day," Emma said, pulling back.

 

"I know, honey. It's just emotional. I'm happy for you. We both are," she said, gesturing to David who stood up and hugged Emma as well.

 

"We are, Emma. We love you, and we have seen over these last months how good you and Regina are together. It's kind of amazing, actually."

 

"You guys, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you came around and you're supporting us. I am not sure I could have done this without your support, actually."

 

"Eat something. And then we should get moving, Em," Mary Margaret said. "By the time we get you over there, hair, makeup, dress, and a few pictures, it'll be go time."

 

"Ok, let me just suck down some coffee and grab my stuff, and we'll get out of here," Emma said, giving her a watery smile.

 

Twenty minutes later, they stopped by the Diner to pick up Ruby, who pulled open the trunk, through in her dress, and hopped in next to Emma, throwing her arms around her.

 

"It's your goddamn wedding day, baby girl!"

 

"I know. Holy shit."

 

"And you're marrying a fucking queen."

 

Emma laughed, throwing her head back and squeezed Ruby's hand.

 

"Thank you, for everything."

 

"You're my best friend. I would have been pissed if I didn't get to be part of this. Come on, let's step on it."

 

Five hours later, Regina was standing in the makeshift dressing room, which was basically just sheets hung together, waiting for her cue to go stand on her mark. She smoothed her hands down her tux and took in her reflection one last time. Her hair was pulled back in in elegant bun, shiny and perfectly smooth, showing every bit of her perfect face. Instead of her usual bright red, her lips were adorned with a subtler cashmere color, and she wore just quiet eye makeup and a soft powder on her face. She knew Emma loved when her face was naked this way, and she felt, looking at herself now, it made her appear younger, more open, and more sincere. She fingered her earrings from Henry and fixed the silk handkerchief Kathryn had given her for something borrowed. She was ready to go. Suddenly she felt hands around her eyes, and she gasped and the sudden presence of another person.

 

"Regina, I am going to close my eyes, and I want you to close your eyes and turn around, ok?"

 

"Emma! What are you—"

 

"I need to give you your something new before we walk down the aisle. Ok, turn around."

 

Regina closed her eyes and turned around, tentatively reaching out her hands to feel for Emma. Her hands found her waist, and she sucked in a breath when she felt the lines of Emma's dress, immediately flushing at the thought of what the blonde must look like. She could feel how lovely it was, and it took all her will not to open her eyes. Emma's hands pried hers from the dress and she laced them together.

 

"Regina?"

 

"Yes, darling."

 

"Kiss me."

 

Regina's heart skipped a beat, and her pulse began thrumming. She leaned in slowly and tented their foreheads together, tilting her chin down to kiss her lips gently, lovingly. She breathed in Emma's scent, and it made her feel warm all over.

 

"You ready to do this?"

 

"God, yes," Regina said. "These have been the longest two days of my life."

 

"Well, let me get out of her so we can put you out of your misery."

 

She held out one of Regina's hands and placed a folded piece of paper in her palm and folded her fingers over it.

 

"I'll see you out there in five minutes." She leaned in and gave her one more chaste kiss and disappeared.

 

Regina opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. She opened it and unfolded the rectangular piece of paper. How was this her something new?, she wondered. There were just two words on the paper, written in black ink, and she stared at them, long and hard, trying to make them sink in. And finally, finally, the words made sense and her face broke into a huge smile. She looked down at the note one more time for good measure.

 

I'M PREGNANT.

* * *

 

Regina had no idea how long she'd been standing there. Her mind was completely consumed with swirling thoughts and had long since stopped giving her body active instructions. Instead, she stood stock still, balanced tentatively on her Jimmy Choos, upright because of muscle memory alone.

 

She knew how this had happened. But Emma's initial pregnancy test had come back negative. But then, it all made sense. Emma had been feeling crappy on and off for a few weeks. And then wanting to stay at Mary Margaret's the last two nights—she probably knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from sharing the news with Regina.

 

"Pregnant," she muttered, two syllables puffed aimlessly into the air.

 

"Who's pregnant?" Kathryn asked, sweeping through the opening in the sheet.

 

"Um, what?" Regina responded, still in a fog.

 

"Regina? It's time to get married. Are you ready? Do you have your vows?"

 

The brunette gave her head a little shake, trying to return to the moment. She reached a hand inside her tux to her interior breast pocket and felt for the folded print out of her vows. Once she felt them there, she gave Kathryn a tiny nod.

 

"Girlfriend? Are you with me? You look a million miles away."

 

"Er, yes."

 

Kathryn moved to stand in front of Regina and put her hands on her shoulders.

 

"Nope, that's not going to cut it. You are about to go out there and marry your true love. You are going to want to be fully present in this moment. You only get a few truly spectacular moments in your life. And this definitely counts as one. So snap out of it, sister."

 

Regina's lips curled into a smile that reached up to her eyes.

 

"Yes, you're right, Kathryn. I'm here. I'm going to marry Emma now," she said, filling her lungs with a big gulp of air. "I'm right behind you."

 

Kathryn squeezed out between the hanging sheets, and Regina watched her walk down the aisle and take her place at the makeshift altar. She stepped out and saw Henry standing there nervously, clearly waiting for his mother to emerge. She looked at him, and her breath hitched. Perhaps because he was wearing a tux—white like hers—he was holding himself more upright than his usual teenage slouch, and the effect was dramatic. He looked tall and slender, his normally messy hair brushed cleanly at the part.

 

"Henry," she whispered, just loud enough so he could hear.

 

He turned and looked at her—his mother—and his eyes went wide.

 

"Mom! Wow. You look incredible. Emma is going to die."

 

Regina smiled warmly.

 

"Have you seen her?"

 

He nodded. "Yes, I went in to wish her luck. Mom, you're going to die, too. She's like an angel, but still, like, Emma, ya know?"

 

Regina felt her chest and face flush. She knew exactly what he meant.

 

"Well, shall we?" she said. Henry offered his arm to his mother, and she took it, clasping her fingers around the crook of his elbow, perhaps a little tighter than she meant to. But Henry didn't mind. As they stood there, facing the back of the crowd, he was beaming. He had never been prouder to be her son.

 

Up ahead, Kathryn stood next to Archie about 40 feet away, wearing a tailored white tux and a pink rose on her lapel. Even though red would have looked better, Regina had insisted on pink. Kathryn gave the two violinists and pianist a small wave, and they began playing an instrumental version of Sleeping At Last's "Turning Page," which was the song they had chosen for their first dance.

 

At the sound of the music changing, everyone turned to look at Regina. But she looked straight ahead, clinging tightly to Henry's arm.

 

They slowly made their way down the aisle, and when they got to Archie, only then did Regina turn to face the small crowd. There was an audible hush when she came into view. The "Evil Queen," looking so lovely and radiant—it affected everyone.

 

Ruby suddenly appeared wearing a simple strapless floor-length dress, the exactly color of the roses Kathryn and Henry wore, her hair hung in loose curls. She grinned at Regina and Henry, and walked down the aisle toward them.

 

Once Ruby had reached them, she took her spot on the other side of Archie, and that's when Regina felt the butterflies begin to flit and flitter around her insides. This was it. The anticipation of seeing Emma was almost too much. She waved her hand, and suddenly every torch and tea light came to life, and the music changed again, now playing "Liz on Top of the World" from Pride and Prejudice, a cue to Mary Margaret, David, and Emma that it was time.

 

Seconds crawled by, and Regina felt her palms grow clammy and her pulse quicken. And then, there she was, appearing from thin air as if she had been poofed there. Flanked by a grinning David and a teary Mary Margaret, Emma was suddenly there.

 

Regina tried to take all of Emma in at once—her stunning white dress that made her look so long and lean, her blonde princess curls like liquid silk swimming along her shoulders, her skin luminous, her dazzling smile—but all she could see was her eyes. And just like Emma had promised in her letter, their eyes met, erasing the 40 feet between them, the nerves, the racing heart, and the guests in attendance. It was just them, an odyssey of words in the look they shared. Tears sprung to brown eyes and green, and Regina mouthed I love you.

 

Eventually, Mary Margaret and David willed Emma to move, and they walked slowly toward Regina. When they got to the front, Regina took a step toward them, and Emma's parents each kissed a cheek and wished her love and joy. And then, it was just the two of them. Regina held out her hand for Emma, and the blonde took it, lifting their joined hands and kissing the knuckles. Regina guided her forward until they were standing in front of Archie and leaned in, whispering one more secret before they would share their feelings and promises with the crowd.

 

"You are breathtaking. And I'm going to kill you for surprising me like that five minutes before the wedding."

 

Emma's face broke into a huge grin, and she kissed Regina on the cheek.

 

"Won't be the last time."

 

They nodded at Archie to begin.

 

"Welcome everyone, to a truly momentous occasion, as these two truly extraordinary people commit themselves to each other in marriage. I think we can all agree that witnessing the union of a savior and a queen would be remarkable under any circumstances, but to have it be Emma Swan and Regina Mills, well, I think we'll all file this under One For The Ages."

 

"Marriage has many detractors, and for plenty of good reasons. Too many marriages fail. Too many are entered into lightly. But I've always viewed marriage as not a noun but a verb. When two people love each other enough to commit themselves to each other so completely, marriage is a way of being, a way of approaching life at its most glorious and most difficult moments as a unit instead of as two individuals. But still, you are unique independent souls, and I know marriage will make you richer as individuals while still deepening your love for one another."

 

"And, I'm not sure how many of you have been paying attention, but for those of you who have, it has been impossible these last months to see these two women together and think of them as individuals. Not because they don't possess their own minds and hearts, but because the love that manifests between the two of them is all-consuming. It's tangible. It's omnipresent. It has it's own zip code."

 

The crowd tittered, and Regina gave Emma a warm smile.

 

"So I invite you all to sit back and enjoy the fireworks. Not just today. Because knowing these women as we all do, I think we're in for some good ones for as long as they both shall live."

 

Archie winked at each of them and smiled magnanimously.

 

"Regina and Emma have chosen to write their own vows. So without further ado…"

 

Regina took a deep breath. Emma could see her nerves return, and she gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

 

She released her hands and went to reach for her vows in her pocket and then decided she didn't need them, and laced her hands with Emma's once more.

 

"Emma. You have been so many things to me since you arrived in Storybrooke. Nemesis. Worthy (and very frustrating) opponent. Partner. Magical conspirator. Teammate. Friend. Co-parent. But then, suddenly, without warning… love of my life. Really, I could live a million years, and I know, without a shadow of a doubt, meeting you and loving you will be the crescendo of my story."

 

Emma's eyes filled with tears, teetering on the brink and threatening to spill.

 

"Kathryn asked me a few days ago what I loved about you, why I wanted to marry you. And I went to think about it, but before I could even begin, my mouth just started spilling out this series of traits and characteristics, like they'd been on the tip of my tongue all along. These things about you I have come to admire so much, in part because they are so special, but also because I know they have made me a better person. Your sense of adventure, your spontaneity, your loyalty, your frustrating (but admirable) dogged determination. Your courage, Emma. You are the bravest person I have ever met in this world or any other. Your ability to forgive and see the best in people—I know if it wasn't for that, we wouldn't be here today. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and I feel so lucky you are willing to share it with me."

 

"I've found that even when I've tried to turn away from you, to protect my heart from the possibility of exposure, you've made it impossible. You refuse to let me stop loving you, and I will forever be grateful for that. Either through the act of loving you or just by being loved by you, I have learned to value myself. And I feel more whole, more complete, than I ever have in my life. You have filled every void and breached every wall, and it is the greatest gift of my life."

 

"So whatever roles the future brings," she said, pausing to wink at Emma and look subtly but pointedly at her torso, "I promise to give everything I have, everything I am to all of them. I promise to never hold back out of fear and to be the home you have always deserved. I promise to love you in this life and every other."

 

Emma's tears had long since spilled down her cheeks, and Regina reached over to thumb them away, carefully placing gentle kisses on each cheek.

 

Emma took a deep breath and straightened up.

 

"God, I knew I should have gone first. Whose idea was it to follow the politician?"

 

The crowd laughed earnestly, and Regina winked at her.

 

"It seems like so many lifetimes ago that Henry brought me here. I looked the same, drove the same car you hate, wore the same jacket you hate... but I was a very different person. I had thought of myself as an orphan for so long—a drifter and a loner—that I had long since lost my passion for life. When I finally confessed my feelings for you, it was like all the blood drained back into my face, my heart began to find a steady rhythm, and I found my place in the world."

 

"I love how you never do anything half way. I love how you love with your whole heart. I love your fearlessness. I love how you're so incredibly sweet when you think no one is looking. For so long my soul—my spirit—was just sort of grey and withered. I was cynical and bored. But with each day I spend under the umbrella of your love, Regina, your vividity, your magic, it's colored every part of me."

 

"I know I will never stop loving you. Every time I take a breath, I seem to love you a little bit more (but not in a creepy weird way)," Emma said, giving her a token half-smile.

 

"Regina, I promise to be your best friend, your partner, and your true love. I promise to never lie. I promise to laugh often and pull together during hard times. I promise to work to be my best, most authentic self, every day. I promise to empty the dishwasher and to never forget our anniversary. And I promise to never let fear dull the brilliance of our magic. I love you."

 

Regina took a shuttering breath. "I love you."

 

Archie, who had stepped back to give them a little privacy, moved back toward them and gestured to Henry to pull out the rings. He patted his pockets and shrugged, feigning forgetfulness. When Regina narrowed her eyes and scowled at him, he grinned, reaching his hands into his pockets and winking at her, pulling two platinum wedding bands out of his pocket and handing one to each of his moms.

 

"Thank you," Emma said. "Love you, Kid."

 

"Love you too, Ma."

 

Archie cleared his throat. "Regina, repeat after me. I Regina, take you Emma to be my lifelong partner in life. I will support, honor, and cherish you through all the circumstances we may face, and to trust your love for me unconditionally."

 

Regina repeated Archie's words and placed the ring on Emma's finger with a small smile, never taking her eyes off her.

 

"Now Emma… I Emma, take you Regina to be my lifelong partner in life. I will support, honor, and cherish you through all the circumstances we may face, and to trust your love for me unconditionally."

 

Emma mimicked the words and placed her ring on Regina's finger, mouthing I love you at her bride.

 

"Well, it is truly my great, great honor on behalf of the State of Maine to pronounce you wives. So go ahead and kiss your—"

 

But Emma had already surged forward, capturing Regina's lips in a long, languid kiss, stealing Regina's breath and making the crowd erupt in cheers.

 

Emma finally pulled back and gave Regina a huge smile.

 

"I warned you."

 

"You did, dear. You did."


	26. A Grand Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the wedding. Sorry for the wait.

They were supposed to get their pictures taken immediately following the ceremony, but Regina had waved the photographers off, saying they needed a few minutes alone to catch their breaths. But instead, while the guests were milling around the grounds and being served hors d'oeuvres, cocktails, champagne, and cider, Regina had pulled Emma by the hand back into her makeshift dressing room, plopped down on the vanity chair, yanked Emma into her lap, and began kissing her passionately. She slid her tongue into Emma's mouth, causing the blonde to whimper and moan, eventually pulling back to regain her composure.

"Wow. If this is what married life is going to be like, count me in," Emma said, giggling at Regina's enthusiasm.

The brunette blushed and gave Emma a lascivious smile.

"Well, number one, in what has to be the most improbable of all unions in history, you are now my  _wife_. Number two, you may or may not be aware that you are positively stunning and have completely taken my breath away. In fact, and I have basis for comparison, I am certain there's never been a more beautiful, radiant bride—and you're all mine."

But then the intensity in the room thickened, and Regina pulled back a fraction and moved her hand from the small of Emma's back to her stomach and looked up at her wife's face with pure affection and adoration.

"And, number three, you are carrying our baby— _our baby_ , Emma," she said, her voice heavy with emotion. "I knew when I woke up this morning this would be the happiest day of my life, but this… it's almost too much."

Emma leaned in and traced Regina's lips with her finger, stopping to pay homage to the scar she loved.

"No, it will never be enough. I wanted to be able to give you this as a wedding present, but, god, it almost killed me not to tell you. Staying at my parents almost didn't cut it. I thought I was going to have to poof myself to another planet to stop myself from spilling."

A smile warmed Regina's entire face, and she laced her fingers with Emma's.

"Oh and Regina, about the most beautiful bride business. Um, have you seen you? Jesus. I thought I was going to pass out when I saw you. You should come with a warning label."

"Oh yeah? What would the warning say?" Regina said with a smirk.

Emma looped her arms around her wife's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, which quickly grew hot—the powerful emotions swirling with the intensity of their attraction to each other.

Emma pulled back, panting.

"The warning would say… Caution: If you start kissing this woman, you may never stop. You may miss your wedding and leave the guests high and dry. You may feel the desire to quit your job and spend all hours of the day sucking face. You may abandon your friends, family, and hobbies, all for the chance to hold her in your arms. And your life will never be the same… Or something like that."

"I swear when I met you, you weren't a sweet talker. I've been tricked into marrying a closet Cassanova."

"You bring it out in me. I just… Well, if I haven't made it clear already, I'm impossibly in love with you. Thank you for marrying me."

"Thank  _you_ ," Regina whispered. "I'm going to let you go now because I will never forgive myself if we don't get pictures at sunset, but I'm so not done with you. After this is over, I'm going to make love to you until you beg me to stop."

"That will never happen."

"We'll see. Shall we go?"

"Lead the way, baby."

* * *

After about an hour of pictures around the grounds and a few by the barn with Ro, with the sun setting behind them, the Swan-Mills family had had enough, especially Henry, who said he'd been too nervous to eat anything all day and was starving. Regina and Emma began making the rounds from table to table, accepting congratulatory embraces and talking to the Charmings, Kathryn, Ruby, Granny, August, Graham, Archie, Belle, Mr. Gold, Leroy, Dr. Whale, Jefferson, and the rest of the townspeople who were in attendance.

Then, in the back of the room, Emma spotted Killian, who she had invited, fully expecting he wouldn't show. Emma tugged on Regina's arm and subtly pointed out the pirate.

"Mind if I…"

"No, that's fine, dear. Just don't be long. We have our first dance."

"I'll be right back."

Killian saw Emma headed toward him, and he steeled his spine, subtly fixing his jaw, preparing himself for emotional warfare.

"Hello, Swan."

"Killian? I'm shocked you came. Were you here the whole time?"

"No, Swan. I didn't need to see you tattoo yourself to that... woman. I figured I'd come for the free food and booze."

"Oh yeah? Well, in that case, enjoy," Emma said, shrugging her shoulders and turning to leave.

"Swan?"

"Yes," she said, turning abruptly back to face him.

He stepped toward her and took one of her hands, leaning in closer.

"She's a very lucky woman. You are truly spectacular."

Emma blushed, caught off guard by his genuine kindness and sudden warmth.

"Thank you, Killian." She kissed his cheek and turned to find her bride, who was monitoring the whole interaction with interest.

August, who was playing emcee, picked up the microphone and tapped on his glass, drawing the guests' attention toward him.

"Hi everybody. On behalf of Regina and Emma, thank you all for coming tonight. Before we get to the dancing and the food, we have a few people who would like to say a couple words to the newlyweds. First up, the woman who was gracious enough to lend her family's farm for this glorious event. Welcome, Kathryn Nolan!"

Kathryn sauntered over to August, giving him a kiss on the cheek and grabbing the mic.

"Good evening. Thanks for coming, everyone. What an occasion! You know, it wasn't that long ago that these two incredibly beautiful women were 'enemies," she said, drawing dramatic air quotes with her fingers, earning a chuckle from the crowd. "Yes, we all knew how much they totally 'hated' each other and wanted to 'rip each other's faces off.' In fact, show of hands. How many of you thought Regina and Emma hated each other?"

Only Leroy raised his hand, and the crowd burst into laughter, Regina and Emma covering their faces with their hands.

"Hmm, well, that's surprising. Well, once these two incredibly perceptive individuals were smart enough to recognize what the rest of us have long suspected, that was it. I had a front-row seat to their burgeoning love story, and honestly, what amazed me  _wasn't_  the heat between them—that was like dropping a lit match on some kerosene, if you know what I mean. The chemistry is obvious. It was their connection. I don't know if it has to do with their magic or their history or what, but the way these two people seem to get each other… it's inspiring. And it gives me hope. Because if these two knuckleheads can find true love, well, maybe the rest of us can, too."

"Regina and Emma… Really, guys, I couldn't be happier for you. And I can't wait to see a bunch of evil Swan babies running around—ha, ha!"

Regina's head snapped up, her eyes narrowed, and she mouthed,  _You are so dead_.

"To Regina and Emma!" She raised her glass, and the crowd mimicked her, joining in a cheers.

August took the microphone from Kathryn and winked at her.

"She's a braver woman than I. I mean, man. I'm a man. Whatever. Please welcome maid of honor Ruby Lucas! Come up here, Red."

Ruby, who looked stunning in her long dress and heels, gave August a wide smile and took the mic.

"Well, that will be a tough act to follow, so I'll keep it short. I had all these jokes planned about Emma. How she's so clumsy and goofy and how she always puts her foot in her mouth. And we all would have laughed. But the truth is this town was a much different place before she got here. And no one embodies that more than Regina."

"You know, the other day, I was crossing through the park to make a delivery for Granny, and Regina was there, just sitting on a park bench in the middle of the day. She was so in her own world that she didn't see me. She was sort of looking down at her hands with this beautiful, dreamy expression on her face. I came up behind her, and I was going to say hello, but then I saw what she was looking at. It was a picture of Emma and Regina during their pre-honeymoon thingy. In the picture, they are wrapped around each other, and Emma is giving the camera one of those smiles—you know, the one she gets when she just loses herself in the moment. And Regina is looking at her with such unabashed love and affection that I almost felt like I'd interrupted a private moment just by looking at the picture."

From their table 10 feet away, Regina looked self-conscious but joyful, and Emma put a hand on her knee, remembering every detail about the moment that picture was taken.

"I walked away because I didn't want to interrupt her, but I couldn't stop thinking about that picture. I thought:  _this is the 'Evil Queen_?' This adorably lovesick, smart, sophisticated woman, the one who loves my best friend with every fiber of her being, the one who adopted and raised Emma's son when she didn't have the tools to do it and loved him like her own, the one who has left  _that_  face permanently etched on Emma's face?" She gestured to Emma, whose green eyes were filled with tears and expression shown with utter contentedness and love."

"So I decided that whatever else happens, I will celebrate this union and this love, and I hope you all will join me because I think it brings out the best in all of us."

"To the happy couple!"

"—the happy couple!" the crowd repeated.

Ruby returned the microphone to August, and he gave her a quick hug.

"Last, but certainly not least… give it up for Mr. Henry Mills!"

Henry, who had been watching all these from behind the DJ table, hoping for a good view of his moms while they got roasted, jogged over and shook August's hand, taking the microphone with his other.

"Hi everybody. Hi, Moms. So Emma, do you remember when you first let me into your apartment in Boston? Of course you do. It kind of changed the course of your entire life. But do you remember what you were doing when I got there?"

He looked over at her, and she shrugged, waiting to see what he meant.

"When I came in, I thought I smelled something burning, but then I walked into the kitchen. And on the counter, there was a cupcake with a candle in it. You had just blown it out. I know it because I could smell the smoke. And now that I know you, I know that you made a wish. You don't have to tell us what you wished, but I think we all kind of know," he said, letting that thought hang in the air before continuing. "You wished to find a home. You wished to find your place in this world. You wished to find love."

Emma's eyes widened, and she instantly felt tears prick her eyes.

"And Mom. All those years, you were working so hard to pack your heart in ice so you never had to  _feel_ … when all along allowing yourself to feel has been the answer—it's the answer to the happy ending you've always wanted. I'm so happy for you guys because I know you have both found your missing pieces, and I'm so happy for  _me_  because you found it in each other, which means we get to be a family."

"You are the best moms in the world. And I can't say I knew it would turn out this way when I went to find you, Emma, but I am so glad it did. For all of us."

"To my moms! Cheers!"

Henry hastily handed the mic to August and hurried toward Emma and Regina who had stood up from their seats. He hurled himself into their arms, and they stood there like that, frozen in a timeless embrace, as the photographer snapped a dozen pictures of the family, tears running down their smiling cheeks.

Regina and Emma made their way up to August, giving him hugs in quick succession. Emma took the microphone and laced her fingers with Regina's.

"Thank you Kathryn and Ruby. And thanks, Kid. That was… incredible. Humbling, but incredible. But also, we'd like to thank all of you. Mom, Dad, all of you who had to take a little bit of a leap of faith to accept us being together. Whatever your reasons for doing it, thank you. Hopefully by now you see that this isn't a game or some kind of ploy. It's beyond reason or explanation. It's, well, it's magic."

And at that moment, Regina flicked her wrist, the lights dimming, and the music beginning to play, the first few piano bars of "Turning Page," signaling Regina and Emma to take their spot in the center of the dance floor. Emma curled her fingers into the lapel of Regina's tuxedo jacket, drawing her into her body and wrapping her arms around her neck. Regina slid hers around Emma's thin waist and locked her hands to her elbows. They pulled back enough to look at each other, sharing watery smiles. She hardly moved, letting the melody propel their bodies slightly, just happy to live in the embrace, oblivious to the dozens of eyes watching them.

 _I've waited a hundred years_  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do...

As they danced, Emma kissed the side of Regina's neck and murmured into her ear.

"This, right now, in this moment, is the happiest I have ever been in my entire life."

Regina smiled into her shoulder and tightened her grip, protectively, possessively.

"Me too. I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you too. But I'm still totally smashing cake in your face."

 


	27. The Night Time Stood Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just SQ sexiness. So much sexiness. So if that's not your thing, you'll want to hang tight till the next chapter.

During dinner, Regina and Emma made their way around to all the tables at the reception, chatting with the guests and taking pictures. The joyful spirit of the night was infectious—David even hugged Regina, wishing her happiness while still threatening to strangle her if she did anything to hurt Emma.

But most of the night, Mary Margaret, Kathryn, Belle, Ruby, Emma, and Regina danced, sang, and laughed. Regina had never felt more alive, and she lost herself in the music on the dance floor. At one point, Emma looked over at her, cheeks flushed, hips moving in a hypnotizing rhythm, a sheen of sweat across her brow, and she felt a deep ache in her chest. She was suddenly almost weary with love for Regina, and the other women just winked at each other, absorbing Emma's lovesick expression.

They took a breather to cut the cake, and at first Emma carefully fed Regina a piece before unceremoniously plastering a generous handful on her cheek. Regina looked shocked and a little pissed but returned the favor without missing a beat, pummeling Emma with a giant chuck of apple cinnamon cake, right in the kisser.

Regina magicked herself clean while Emma went to get the frosting out of her hair in the ladies room. On her way out of the bathroom, a very drunk Leroy caught her and started rambling. About 10 minutes into his spiel about why he usually hated weddings and not seeing a polite way out, Emma started looking frantically for Regina to give her the SOS sign. She desperately scanned the groups of people chatting, the tables filled with guests eating cake and coffee, and even the bar, but there was no sign of the brunette.

Then, suddenly the music changed, and a velvet voice made the hairs on the back of Emma's neck stand straight up.

" _I put a spell on you. Because you're mine."_

Emma looked toward the dance floor, and there was Regina in the center of it, standing behind a chair and beckoning her with the sexiest come-hither expression the blonde had ever seen. Emma shot Leroy an apologetic look and walked fluidly toward Regina and followed her unspoken direction to sit in the chair.

" _You better stop the things you do. I tell you I ain't lying. I ain't lying / You know I can't stand it. Your running around. You know better Daddy. I can't stand it cause you put me down / I put a spell on you. Because you're miiiine."_

As Regina sang, her voice all smoke and pepper, she tossed off her tuxedo jacket, leaving her in a thin, low-cut, silk white camisole. She sang to Emma, eventually sitting across her lap and smiling wickedly at her. Between bars, she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her under her ear.

" _You know I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you anyhow / And I don't care if you don't want me. I'm yours right now / I put a spell on you. Because you're mine."_

By the time Regina finished the song, the crowd, who was locked onto every syllable, having never seen the mayor like this, was completely slack jawed. But Emma hardly noticed that anyone else was even there. She was in her own world, completely mesmerized by Regina singing to her, showing this side of herself publicly. Regina dripped sex appeal doing regular things like filing paperwork or making dinner. When she did it on purpose, she was practically a siren, the effect was almost paralyzing.

When she finished, she put the mic on the floor and looked Emma dead in the eye before leaning in to give her a languid kiss.

"I noticed you hadn't eaten much, so I thought I could use an appetizer," Regina said, her lips turning up into a slow, sinful smile.

"An appetizer?" Emma said, smirking.

"Yes, that's a taste of what's to come tonight."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her wife.

"Oh, come on. I know you, Regina. You just wanted to take me off my game while I try to be social with our guests because you know I hate small talk."

"Maybe I did. Did it work?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to form a coherent sentence the rest of the night, thank you. But Regina, two can play at this game."

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Is that right, darling?"

"Yes, it is. Because Regina," she said, leaning so her lips were poised directly over her ear, "I. Am. Completely. Wet."

Then she slid the brunette off her lap, stood up, whipped her hair from her shoulder, and sauntered over to Mary Margaret without so much as a look in Regina's direction.

"Holy shit," Regina muttered to herself. "She's evil."

It was well after midnight when they had said goodbye to the last of their guests. Emma started straightening up and organizing the gifts, but Regina just tilted her head at her, confused.

"Baby, we don't have all night," she said, flicking her wrist, effectively putting everything in its proper place. Kathryn threw her head back and laughed as Emma shook her head at Regina's smugness.

"Right, magic," Emma said. "I always forget."

"Kathryn, I'm not sure how I can thank you. This was beyond my wildest dreams. I love you," Regina said, throwing her arms around her friend.

She smiled into her shoulder and released her.

"I love you too, and it was my pleasure. There is a way you can repay me. Love each other. Take care of each other. Be happy," she said, pulling Emma into a quick hug.

"Ok, we're off," Regina said as she looped her arm around Emma's waist and poofed them home and into their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

"Man, it's good to be home," Emma said. "I feel like I haven't been here in weeks."

Regina smiled and flicked her wrist again, instantly lighting candles around the room. She laced her hands with Emma's and leaned in for one sweet, simple kiss.

"I hated being here without you," Regina said with a pout.

"I hated it, too. I couldn't sleep. I need your body close."

"How close?"

"This close," Emma said, grabbing Regina's hips and pulling them flush against her, their faces just an inch apart.

"Did you have a good day, my love?" Regina whispered.

"It was the best day of my life, and there's not even a close second. I feel like I need to pinch myself."

"That's my job," Regina said, giving her ass a squeeze.

"You know, that song was incredible. I really had no idea you could sing like that. Jesus, Regina, is there  _anything_  you don't do well? You're impossibly beautiful. You are an incredible dancer, wickedly smart, an amazing cook, an incredible mother, you have fucking magic,  _and_  you can sing," she said, shaking her head. "I wonder sometimes what you're even doing with me."

Emma let her eyes drop, and Regina put her fingers under her chin, lifting it so their eyes could meet again.

"You are an idiot sometimes." She pulled Emma so she was standing in front of the full-length mirror of the walk-in closet and stood behind her. "Look at you. You look like a runway model but you're not full of yourself. You're athletic and funny. You're brave and smart. You also have _fucking magic_. You are my equal in every possible way," she said, smoothing her hands along her sides. "This dress is amazing, and I can't believe how remarkably beautiful you look in it, but you need to take it off now."

"Will you help me?" Emma said, leaning to give Regina full access to her back.

"With pleasure."

Regina dragged the zipper down painfully slowly, letting the dress pool at her feet. Emma stepped out of it and kicked her shoes off into the closet, standing in just her thong and strapless bra. Regina slid her hands around her hips, curling her fingers around the bones that jutted out. Then she traced lines with her forefingers up her pronounced abs, up her ribcage, and palmed both breasts, feeling their weight in her hands.

They both watched in the mirror, their arousal growing from the physical sensations and the voyeuristic nature of watching themselves. Regina reached around the unclasped her bra with one hand, and it fell instantly to the floor. Emma's nipples were already painfully hard, and Regina pinched both eagerly, earning a moan. With that, both pairs of eyes were drawn down to the growing dark spot in Emma's panties, proof of just how turned on she was, which made Regina gasp.

"Well then, Miss Swan. Looks like you're ready for me."

"So ready, Regina."

"Is that so? Well, what shall I do to you?"

"I want you to put your fingers inside me."

"What else?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Anything else, darling?"

"I want to watch you do it."

Without another word, Regina began kissing the side of Emma's neck, grabbed her breast with her left hand, and flicked her right wrist, rendering Emma completely naked. She reached down and smoothed her hand across Emma's pelvic bone and let her fingers slide into the warm wetness of her pussy.

They both moaned, as much from the reflection in the mirror as from the physical sensation. Regina couldn't wait. She turned them slightly and bent Emma over the desk so her front was plastered to the cool wood and her ass was perched in the air. Emma turned her head so she could still see the reflection in the mirror, and when Regina unceremoniously pushed to fingers into her from behind, she almost came on the spot. Regina began thrusting slowly but with force and Emma's green eyes watched, almost as if it was happening to someone else, and it was completely mesmerizing. She looked up at Regina's face, which was clouded over with a lusty haze.

But then the sensation became too much, and she lost her focus on the show that was happening in front of her, closing her eyes and giving in to what Regina was doing to her. And then, just like that, Regina stopped, and Emma's eyes snapped open. But before she could ask why, she saw Regina conjuring magic, and she knew exactly what she was doing. Once the swirl of smoky purple magic had subsided, Regina's reflection was adorned with a massive hard-on. Emma went to pull her body up from the desk, but Regina pushed a hand into the middle of her back, keeping her there.

"I've always wanted to take you like this. Do you trust me?"

"Oh god. Yes," Emma hissed.

Regina reached down and swirled her hand in Emma's wetness, letting it cover her hand completely, and then rubbed her wet hand on her cock, which was twitching with desire. Then she opened Emma a little with her hands to help her guide the head inside. It took all her willpower not to just slam into her—the desire had flooded her body and addled her mind—but the vulnerable expression in Emma's eyes kept her from doing it. Instead, she slipped her cock in achingly slow, letting Emma adjust to the size of her, to the sensation of being so full.

When she pushed herself completely inside, they both looked at their reflection and moaned unwittingly, and Regina began to slowly thrust into her.

"Fuck, Regina. That is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Regina pulled Emma's ass up a little higher in the air, grabbed onto her hips, and began to really fuck her. And it was sensory overload for both of them.

"I'm not going to last, Emma. Are you close?"

"Don't hold back. Fuck me, Regina. It feels so good."

And that was all she needed. She gripped handfuls of Emma's hips and thrust even harder then, pushing into her and pulling out all the way to the tip before plunging in again."

Regina chanced a look at Emma, but the blonde had her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

"Em-ma. Open your eyes," she breathed. "I want to watch you come."

Emma forced her eyes open, and the image of Regina fucking her with that huge cock was just too much. Her body tensed and she came hard, crying out Regina's name, panting and moaning. And then Regina came, pumping into her, and finally letting herself fall limply on top of her, completely spent.

After a minute, they both opening their eyes and looked at their reflection, and Emma began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Regina said.

"You said you were going to make love to me until I begged you to stop. But it looks like we'll both be begging."

Regina smiled and kissed down Emma's spine.

"That's what magic is for, my love. I am not even close to being down with you."

"Oh god. I married a sex fiend. I am in so much trouble."

"Please, you totally love it."

"You're right. I do."

* * *

Just like that first night they were together, time breathed a little deeper throughout their wedding night, giving them a reprieve, offering almost limitless potential for how many ways they could enjoy each other's bodies and preserve the perfection of the moment. But unlike that first night, there was an easy familiarity between them and a fluidity to their lovemaking that gave way to a lightness in Emma's chest that she couldn't remember ever being there before. ****

After that first round, which had been so wild and intense, Regina disappeared her magic cock, wanting the night to last, and knowing her own parts would give her more stamina. Plus, it was their wedding night, and she wanted things to be as real and true between them as they could be. She'd waved her hand to return her body to normal, and Emma had quirked an eyebrow at her.

"All done with that?" she said, brushing a stray hair out of Regina's eyes.

Regina was still flushed, having truly lost herself in the passion of the moment. She smiled gently at Emma.

"All done with  _magic_. Just you and me. At least for tonight. Ok?" she said, reaching her arms around Emma's waist and tugging her body into her. She slid a hand down, letting it loiter on Emma's hip, the other planting itself at the small of her back and letting it slide lazily up and down.

"That is more than ok. I just want you," Emma said, tilting her face into to Regina's neck and planting light kisses along her jugular.

She shuffled backward, pulling the brunette along with her, until the backs of her legs hit the bed, and she sat down on the mattress, letting Regina loop her legs around Emma's backside and burrowing her face under her chin.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly how long have you known you were pregnant?" she asked quietly, feeling Emma smiling against her.

"A little over a week. I just kept feeling so crappy, so even though the first pregnancy tests came back negative, I decided to go see Dr. Whale, and he did a pregnancy test at the office, and it came back positive. I hope you're not hurt that I didn't tell you. I just seemed like with everything we had going on with the wedding, it would be better to tell you today. And I loved the idea of actually being able to surprise you with something. You're not exactly the easiest woman to surprise, you know?"

"I'm not hurt. You did a good job keeping it a secret. I really had no idea. Or else I just had my head so far up my ass that I didn't pick up on it. I knew you weren't feeling well, but I assumed it was the stress of the wedding."

"You know what? The wedding didn't stress me out. I honestly couldn't wait to marry you. I would have married you the minute I proposed, right there in the park, if you had let me. Or on the island. Or in a boat. Or up a tree... I mean, today was amazing, but it was icing on the cake, you know? Finding you. Finding out that you loved me too—that's been the best part of my life so far," Emma said with a crooked smile.

Regina climbed a little further into her wife, so their bodies were pressed tightly together, wound like a human pretzel, limbs and skin indistinguishable but for their coloring.

"Emma?" she said softly, pulling her head up to look into liquid emerald eyes. "You are… everything."

Emma let her hands slide down Regina's back until she was cupping her ass, and she leaned her face in to kiss her lips so they were connected in every possible way. She let her lips slide to her ear and whispered hotly into it, "Voy a besarte por todas partes hasta que tenga mil orgasmos."

"Oh my god. I am not exactly sure what you just said, but  _partes_  and  _orgasmos_  seems like a pretty good start," Emma said, as Regina began to drop open-mouthed kisses down her neck and across her chest.

She sucked a nipple into her mouth and began to lick and swirl her tongue around it. She gave it a lick and pulled back to whisper, "I said, 'I am going to kiss you everywhere until you have 1,000 orgasms.'"

"Jesus."

Regina took the other breast in her mouth, first kissing and licking at the swell, cupping it from underneath like it was something precious. Emma could tell that unlike their first go, this was going to be torturously but wonderfully slow. As if reading her thoughts, Regina pulled one of Emma's hands from around her and kissed each of her knuckles, then sucked a finger into her mouth. She took the wet finger from her mouth and guided it down into her pussy, which was already dripping with arousal.

"Ohh, god, Regina. I love the way you feel. I will never get enough," she said, pushing her fingers further into her flesh.

"Never? Not even when I'm old and ugly."

Emma's eyes snapped up, and she used her free hand to trace the contours of Regina's face.

"You will never be ugly. Not to me," she said, stilling her hand below so she could say something with sincerity, not addled with lust. "I have been practicing something I wanted to say to you today. My Spanish sucks, but knowing you, I'm sure you won't tease me mercilessly for the rest of my life."

"Never," Regina said.

"Ok. Well, usted es la mayor felicidad de mi vida y mi único y verdadero amor," Emma said, slipping and sliding over the syllables she had memorized.

Regina instantly felt her eyes pinched with tears. "Y tú eres mi único y verdadero amor. My one true love, Emma, and I never want to be without you."

They locked eyes, and Regina pushed Emma's shoulders so the two of them fell back onto the bed. Emma locked her legs inside the brunette's so she could flip them, landing on her wife and immediately kissing down her body.

"Oh! What are you… Emma, oh!"

"I want to taste you, baby."

"Mmm, I have a better idea," Regina said, shuffling her body around so their faces were poised over each other's sex. "I'm going to devour you until you beg me to stop."

"Not if you beg me first," Emma retorted with a smirk, instant burying her nose into Regina's pussy and licking at her clit.

Regina took a different tact, swirling, nipping, and licking slowly and sensually, driving Emma deliberately to distraction and eventually to a needy ache in her core. Regina took Emma's clit into her mouth and sucked lightly, creating slow pulses with her mouth and tongue.

Emma licked up and down Regina's slit and buried her tongue as deep as it would go, and she smiled when she heard a muffled cry and felt a vibration deep within her own core, the sounds spurring her on and making her double her efforts.

"Emma! Fuck! I'm coming! Don't stop!"

Emma felt the warm gush of liquid on her chin and tongue, and she lapped it up, eagerly cleaning the proof of Regina's orgasm from her body. Regina brought her hand up to Emma's core and began to thrust into her, taking her clit into her mouth again and sucking her off hard, making Emma cry out.

She added a third finger and thrust in and out, curling her fingers deep inside, until she felt Emma's walls tighten around her digits.

She could feel Emma panting and heard her crying out her name, and as soon as she felt Emma's orgasm subside and her body relax, she immediately flipped her body so they were once again head to head, with their bodies flush against each other.

Regina lay on top of Emma and slid her arm under the blonde's head, using her free hand to smooth her hair back.

"You know what Henry said before I walked down the aisle today?"

Emma shook her head, giving her a small smile.

"I asked him if he'd seen you, and he told that he had and I was going to die. He said, 'she looks like an angel but still like Emma.' And he was exactly right. When you appeared there in front of me, it was almost too much. My whole heart, wrapped up in this incredibly beautiful body, in this amazing dress. It was hard for me to keep it together. And then, knowing there is a baby—our baby—growing inside you. Every time I think it's impossible to love you more, I do."

Emma gave her a huge smile, but was quiet for a moment, absorbing the magnitude of Regina's words.

"I had this talk with David the other day. We went for a walk, cause the nerves were really getting to me, ya know? I asked him when he knew Mary Margaret was more than just his girlfriend or his lover or his wife… that she was his 'true love.' And he said it there was a moment when he stopped being afraid of losing her. He stopped worrying about the things that could tear them apart in this life. He stopped worrying about life circumstances because he felt their connection so deeply that he knew it would exist in this life and long after. And when I stepped out and saw you standing there—when I saw your eyes—I felt it. I was—maybe for the first time in my entire life—completely unafraid. I am not scared of losing you anymore. I am not scared of you walking out. Or of Robin taking you away from me. Or of something coming between us. I'm not worried about my own inadequacies. I mean, I am, but I'm not afraid of failing you. I know I'm rambling, sorry."

Regina shook her head and kissed the side of Emma's head. She settled more on her side tucked into Emma's body, her head propped on her hand, her other arm drifting across Emma's ribcage.

"You are. But I love it. And I completely understand what you're saying. It's hard to explain the idea of true love."

"I was by myself waiting to walk down the aisle, before you came in to drop the bomb on me, and I was just sitting there reading and rereading my vows. And I had this one line in my written vows that I didn't say because when I read it out loud it sounded kind of cheesy. Don't laugh, ok? My closing line was,  _Emma, you loved me—not in spite of who I was—but because of the me you inspired me to be, and so I promise to be the version of me you've helped me become_."

She snuck a glance at Emma, who was hiding her Cheshire cat grin with a smaller, subtler smile, and frowned.

"I'm just telling you that because for me that's the difference between loving someone and being their true love. For me, true love helps you become the best version of yourself because you have found the person who completes you in the truest sense. I used to live my life surrounded by regret. It was suffocating. Now I feel nothing but hope and clarity. And it's completely intoxicating. I feel like a new person."

"So, you're saying marrying me—good decision?"

"It is the best decision I have ever made, but don't let it go to your head."

"I wouldn't dare, my queen."

"Shut up."


	28. Major Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!

Regina started to feel the pull toward consciousness, but she fought it, squeezing her eyes shut and burrowing further into the warm body next to her. She wasn't ready to wake up, and she tried to climb back into the delightful dream she'd been having, chasing its footprints to no avail. At last she gave in, prying open her eyes and releasing a heavy sigh.

At last fully awake, she saw Emma, propped up on her elbow and watching her carefully with an amused expression on her face. She reached out a finger and traced the outline of her face, down the bridge of her nose, across her full lips, and along her jaw.

"Welcome back, wife."

"I should have put a rule against this in my vows."

"Against what?"

"Against watching me sleep."

"Oh, I never would have agreed to that. I love watching you sleep. I've never seen someone look more peaceful or content in their sleep. I could watch you for hours."

"How long have you been watching?"

"Only a little while. It's our first day as married people. Feel different?"

"Hmm, not so far," Regina said, looking over Emma more closely and noticing a bulge in her tummy that had been flat on the day before. Her eyes widened and she put her hand on it.

"Emma? That's… not possible."

Emma smiled faintly at her.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about that." Regina sat up abruptly, her brow furrowing with sudden concern.

"Tell me."

"Well, when I went to see Dr. Whale, I told him everything about how we conceived and so on. He obviously isn't an expert in magical babies, but he warned me about a few things," she said, reaching to grab one of Regina's hands and clasp it between her own. "He warned me that the baby might not grow at a normal rate. He called it an accelerated pregnancy. But he said because of our abilities and the fact that the baby was conceived magically, it would be unlikely that the pregnancy would take nine months or whatever."

"That sounds… dangerous. Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? What if something happens to you? I'm not willing to—"

Emma very calmly put a finger up to Regina's lips and leaned in to kiss her, trying to settle her nerves.

"Listen, why don't you and I go over and see Dr. Whale again today. He said I could make an appointment any time, and I told him you'd have a million questions, so he said he'd do a little research in the meantime. Lets go over and see what he's found out. But Regina? I asked him if there was anything to worry about, and he said no. He was very sure that I could have a healthy baby and that I would not be in any danger."

"Well I'm not sure we can trust that imbecile with our future and your health. I need to know for certain that you will be ok. I can't take the chance that this will be some kind of Twilight baby that's going to attack you from the inside and—"

"—Regina, we are not vampires. Please calm down, baby. I would never put myself or the baby at risk. Come here to me, please."

She pulled Regina into her arms and held her close, alarmed by the racing heart she felt against her. She kissed her face and reached her mouth toward her ear.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I love you. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me for a very long time," she said in a soft, soothing voice. "Lets get showered, and then I need to feed this baby. It's hungry!"

* * *

Three hours later there sat in the waiting room, Regina fidgeting nervously while Emma breezed through a magazine.

"We've been waiting for 15 minutes! This is ridiculous," Regina muttered. Emma put a hand on her knee and began stroking up and down her leg.

A nurse wearing pink scrubs appeared in the doorway with a clipboard.

"Swan-Mills?"

Emma stood up and reached for Regina's hand, pulling her along in the nurse's footsteps into an exam room.

"Emma, please take everything off and put these on—the opening goes in the front—and then we'll get you weighed and get a blood pressure. I'll be back in a moment."

When the door closed, Emma began to undress, handing Regina her T-shirt and jeans, which the brunette folded neatly and set on a chair. Then she took of her bra and underwear, until she was completely naked. She went to put on the blue patient gown, but Regina held her wrist, smoothing her hand across her stomach and leaning down to place a small kiss right under her belly button.

She looked up at Emma and gave her a watery smile.

"I'm going to need some privacy for a minute." Then she whispered into Emma's skin, "Hey you in there. I love you very much already. But I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of your mommy while you're in there. She's going to take very good care of you, but please don't make a mess and use your inside voice. We cannot wait to meet you, but take your time so you can grow and be ready for the world when you come out. I love you baby."

She sealed it with a kiss, and by the time she looked up, Emma's face was wet with tears. She helped Emma into the gown and thumbed her tears away.

Emma hopped up on the exam table just as Dr. Whale knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He walked in and gave them a tight smile.

"Good morning, ladies. Emma, why don't you step outside with the nurse? She'll get you all measured up."

Emma walked out of the room, and Regina was on Dr. Whale before the door completely shut.

"Is she going to be all right carrying this baby, because if she's not, then we have to—"

Dr. Whale put up a hand.

"Please, Regina, if you'll just bear with me, I think I've learned a few things in the past week or so that will reassure you. Also, I want to examine Emma and do an ultrasound so we can see how your little one is progressing. Everything is going to be just fine, ok?"

Regina gave him a small nod. Emma walked back in and immediately assessed the worried look on Regina's face. She tried to meet her eyes and give her a reassuring smile, but her wife's eyes were cast down at her hands.

"Emma, why don't you go ahead and get up on the table, and I'll bring the ultrasound tech in, so we can see and hear what the baby is up to? Then we can talk about what I've learned and what I think this pregnancy is going to look like, all right?"

"Sounds good, doc," Emma said, climbing up on the table, the butcher paper crinkling loudly under her body. The tech came in, wheeling in the computer, and set it to Emma's right side. While she got herself situated, Regina made her way to Emma's other side, giving her a small kiss on the cheek and brushing her hair back from her face.

"Ok, this is going to feel a little warm," said the tech, squirting a jelly from a tube onto Emma's belly. She then spread it with the transducer and began moving it around the area, narrowing her eyes at the computer to get a reading. And almost instantly, a fast thrumming sound filled the room and a fuzzy white object appeared on the screen.

"Ok, that's your baby."

And sure enough, it did look like a baby, not like a tiny zygote that Emma had been picturing. Regina instantly felt tears spring to her eyes as she sucked in a breath. The tech moved the transducer around to get a firmer image and did some measurements with the mouse, plugging in some numbers sporadically and taking pictures of the body at different angles.

"Well, believe it or not, I can see the baby's sex. Would you like to know what you're having?"  
Regina's jaw fell open, but Emma's excited face was impossible to ignore, and after silent agreement fell between the two of them, Regina nodded at the technician.

"Well, I can say with 95 percent certainty that you are having a girl. There's definitely no third arm that I can make out, and her body is well enough formed that I would be able to see it if there was one."

Regina leaned over and buried her face in Emma's neck, letting out a few quiet tears, and then picking her head up, finally a queen-sized grin painted across her face.

"A girl?" Emma puffed.

Noting the emotion in the room, the technician finished up her last few notes on the computer and wheeled the machine out of the room. Regina and Emma embraced and chatted lightly, and Dr. Whale returned about five minutes later, a printout in his hands.

"Well then, a daughter? Good job, ladies."

"Thank you, Emma said, proudly."

"So, I've done a bunch of reading and spoken to a few of my colleagues. Now obviously there isn't a ton of president for this exact situation, but from what I can glean and from what I've seen on the ultrasound, your baby is going to develop at a very rapid pace. Now, what does that mean? For starters, I looked closely at the ultrasound. The baby is normal, even though she's is developing at a faster pace than other babies. I know you're worrying about abnormalities and about Emma's safety, but based on what I've learned and seen, I think both Emma and the baby should be just fine, and I am estimating about four months because it looks like the baby is developing twice as quickly as a non,  _er_ , magical baby."

"Now Emma, obviously, if you start to feel extreme pain or you start bleeding heavily, you'll need to come in right away. I know this seems a little scary, but your combined magic created this child against the laws of nature. And I think we can expect there to be quite a magical outcome. You can obviously call me any time, and if you have concerns about anything you're seeing, call my cell phone right away. Ok?"

Emma and Regina nodded, and Dr. Whale shook their hands and turned to leave.

"Oh, and ladies? Congratulations. This is quite something."

Dr. Whale disappeared, and Regina waved her hand, instantly cleaning off Emma's stomach and returning her to her normal state of dress. Emma hung her feet off the side of the exam table and drew Regina into her so she was standing between her legs.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Regina hung her chin over Emma's shoulder and let the tears come.

"I'm terrified."

"Listen to me." She pulled Regina back so she could look into her face. "Do you see any fear in my eyes? If I was the slightest bit afraid, you would know it. I  _know_  it's going to be ok. I mean I just feel it. So trust me, ok? You know I just didn't want to deal with being pregnant for a whole nine and half months anyway, so I got a little shortcut. Regina, we are going to have a daughter. Holy shit. You take care of me, and I will take care of you, ok? And everything will be fine."

"I just can't even bear the thought of losing you."

"You won't lose me. I promise you."

Regina wiped her eyes and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"You better be right. Because I will be pissed at you for all eternity if you're wrong."

Emma grinned.

"Well, I'd expect nothing less. Now we better go buy some clothes I can actually fit into before I'm bigger than a house. And we need to tell Henry."

"Oh shit."

"Yes. Shit."

* * *

Emma had weekly visits with Dr. Whale to monitor the pregnancy and make sure nothing was out of whack. He checked her blood pressure, performed a pelvic exam, and did regular ultrasounds. The baby was, as he predicted, growing at almost three times the rate of normal babies, although she seemed healthy. Her heartbeat was strong, and her measurements looked good.

Other than general exhaustion from growing a baby at such a fast pace, extreme hunger, and the unfortunate side effect that she got nauseous from the smell of greasy food, the first four months were fairly uneventful. But since Emma's pregnancy was nothing like Henry's or anyone else's she knew, she felt a little like a science experiment with no real road map for what was going to happen around the next turn, and that left her with a general sense of unease. It was hard to ignore the exponential decrease in her energy level, and she had a growing sense of dread of what the experience of giving birth to their baby girl was going to be like. Giving birth to Henry had been so painful, but she'd also been alone, lost, and completely terrified.

But she kept her worries and uncertain moments largely to herself because she knew Regina was a simmering pot, just waiting to boil over. While Regina had maintained a calm exterior over the past few months, Emma could feel the tension coming off her in waves, and the last thing she wanted to do was add to her worry.

Henry, of course, had been a bright spot from the minute they told him, his enthusiasm for having a sibling outweighing any worry he may have had over the oddity of the situation.

When Emma had tried to explain the vague details of how they'd conceived, Henry had put up a hand, his face pinched with disgust.

"Ma! Don't be gross. I don't need to know how you did it. Come on!"

But then his expression had turned from a revolted frown to a childlike grin.

"A baby girl? I've always wanted a sister or brother," he said softly, almost as if he was talking to himself. Emma and Regina reached for him, pulling their son into a family hug, sharing watery smiles between them.

As she went through her pregnancy, she began to feel worse. Her muscles ached, and her body felt worn and sore, but Emma couldn't share her fears with Henry. Or her parents. So she'd confided in the one person she knew would be honest, non-judgmental, and would keep her concerns in a lock box.

"You need to talk to her," Ruby said for the third time during their conversation. "She's your wife. When you're worried, you need to tell her."

Emma nodded. "I know, and believe me, I hate holding back from her. But you should have seen how worried she was in the beginning. I don't want to fuel her fears, especially if they are unfounded. Everything will probably be fine."

"Emma! Probably? Come on. You need to talk to her. Sharing the burdens and strains of life is one of the biggest reasons to get married. What's the point if you can't do that?"

Emma's face scrunched in frustration, registering the truth behind Ruby's words.

"When the hell did you get so smart?"

"Like, always. Listen, you don't have to be all dramatic and make a big issue of it. Just talk to her like you're talking to me. She's not going to melt down."

"Hmm, you're right. I'm underestimating her, aren't I?"

"Yes, she's strong enough to handle this and take some of the worry off you so you don't have to go through it all alone."

Ruby knelt down and put her face next to Emma's rounded stomach and whispered into her T-shirt.

"Listen baby girl, you need to talk some sense into your mama. I'm counting on you to be my eyes and ears. Ok, maybe not my eyes. But whenever she's doing something dumb, just give her a swift kick in the ribs, would ya?"

Emma pushed a palm into Ruby's forehead, and wrestled her away from her stomach.

"Ok, ok. That'll do. Do not corrupt my daughter. At least not yet. Thank you for listening. I will heed your very wise advice."

"Good. I love you, darlin'. I just want you to be happy."

"I know. Love you too."

Regina had, of course, devoted herself to learning everything she could raising a daughter, pouring herself into books, blogs, magazine articles, and every scrap of research she could find. She and Emma emptied one of the guest rooms and created a nursery so sweet and lovely that they both found themselves sitting in the room for long stretches of time to relax and feel closer to the baby. But when she was alone, Regina spend long hours on the computer and in the library looking for anything she could find on magic babies and births. She was desperate for some kind of information that would tell her for certain whether Emma would be able to deliver a healthy baby without risking her own life. Or, if there was a risk, what could she expect? Could she combat the dangers with magic?

She knew there was one person who could help her, but she searched under every rock for every morsel of information to avoid having to cross that bridge. But, five months into Emma's pregnancy, as she watched her wife grow increasingly tired and pale, her fear became too much to carry, and she made her way over to the pawnshop during a lunch break.

She walked in, the bell sounding as she walked through the door, but the shop looked empty.

"Gold?" Regina called out into the empty room.

"Coming." Gold appeared from the back, brushing his hands on his pants and regarding Regina closely.

"Ah, good afternoon, Regina. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think you know what I'm doing here."

"I do. And I'm surprised you haven't come sooner. The birth of your child is nearly upon you."

"Yes, and I need to know what to expect."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But I fear that lovely wife of yours could be in grave danger. The only reason Emma has been able to carry that baby this long is because of her magic. If she were completely mortal, the baby would have been too much for her already.

A shadow fell across Regina's face, the dread settling upon her like a dense fog.

"What can I do? What would do if it was Belle?"

"There's only one thing I can think of. You need to take her into a magical realm. That could change the equation, and your magic will be more powerful, so you'll have more weapons at your disposal if you need them."

Regina gasped, realization dawning on her, her lips parting to make way for the words.

"Enchanted Forest."

"Yes, dear."

"Gold, she means everything to me, so I need you to answer this honestly. Can Emma survive giving birth to this baby if I take her to the Enchanted Forest?"

He was quiet for a moment, looking at Regina's pleading eyes thoughtfully.

"Gold, please. I… I can't live without her."

"Yes, Regina. Bring the doctor with you. He'll help her give birth to your child. Then, if you need to, you'll be able to use your powers to heal her."

"Oh, god. I don't know if I can do this."

He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"I do."

Regina headed home, her heart feeling like lead in her chest. But as she walked, thinking about everything Gold had told her, she began to feel relief flooding through her. Yes, they couldn't have this baby in the traditional way because it would put Emma in danger. But what was new about that? Somehow, through all of this, she had been thinking of them as mortals, instead of the magical beings they were. She suddenly felt her spine begin to straighten, courage fortifying her body and mind. Hell, she was a powerful woman. She had cursed an entire town for many years, wielding her influence over each and every soul that lived there. She could control the outcome of this or at least weigh it heavily in her favor.

She put her key in the door, but before she could turn it, Emma opened it, the bright smile spread across her face vanishing when she took in Regina's tense, thoughtful expression.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Emma asked, pulling Regina through the doorway and into her arms. At first, Regina tried to remain stoic, but her wife's wide green eyes, greedy for information and assurance, immediately disarmed her, and she let the air out of her lungs, her resolve emptying into the air.

"I went to see Gold."

Emma nodded, reaching down to pull one of Regina's hands into her own, cradling it lovingly.

"Emma, he thinks your life could be in danger. He thinks you should have the baby in the Enchanted Forest, where our powers will be the strongest."

Emma's eyes grew wider, and she squeezed Regina's hand reassuringly.

"What do  _you_  think, Regina?"

"Yes, I think he's right. I think we should have this baby in the Enchanted Forest. I know it sounds a little crazy, but I think it gives us the best chance of everything going well and bringing you both home safely."

Emma nodded, her eyes cast down, her shoulders sagging from the weight of her fears. Regina put a finger under her chin, lifting it to encourage her wife to meet her eyes.

"Emma? I need you to listen to me. I am not going to let anything happen to you or the baby. I know we probably should have thought this through a little more closely, and I spent the first four months beating myself up for being so reckless with magic and putting you at risk. But I have been worrying for all these months because I think I have forgotten the power our magic has—yours and mine. That's what we can count on. Magic conceived this baby and magic will help her and you through this. I am going to protect you with every ounce of my power. And, not to boast, but I do wield quite a lot of power when I want to."

Emma's lips formed a tiny smile.

"I can't argue with that," she whispered, leaning into Regina and planting a small kiss on her jaw. She felt relief was over her as Regina seemed to regain her confidence, her swagger, and that impenetrable defiance that was her trademark. She suddenly realized that Regina's uncertainty had been her own undoing, and she felt instantly better now that it had returned with such a potent and palpable presence.

"No, you can't. You are going to be fine. Our baby is going to be fine. You know when I am lying. Do you hear a shred of doubt in my voice?"

Emma considered her quietly, and then shook her head.

"No. You seem quite sure."

"I am sure. I have a plan. We need to talk to Henry, and then we need to talk to Whale. And then we need to get ready to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a shout! Let me know what you think.


	29. This Way In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is coming. Regina comes up with a plan just in time.

It took Regina a couple days to figure out the easiest way to get them in and out of the Enchanted Forest. Given Emma's condition, the gravity of the situation, and the sense of urgency, taking a ship from Arendelle didn't seem like a reasonable mode of travel. And Jefferson's hat wasn't an option. Regina plundered her brain, desperately trying to think of a means that would be safe and fast.

She paced around the house, looking for something that might jar something loose from her memory, and she wound up in Henry's room, plopped down on his bed, and crossed her arms over her face in frustration. She kicked off her shoes, one of which landed with a thud on top of something on the floor, and she peeled open an eye to see what it was. Henry's copy of  _Harry Potter and the Goblet_  of Fire lay facedown on the carpet, and she picked it up with vague interest and opened it to the dog-eared page.

She read the dialogue until a particular passage made her bolt upright.

"Why are we all standing round some manky old boot?" Harry asked.

"It's not just any manky old boot, mate, it's a Portkey!" said Fred.

"What's a Portkey?"

A portkey! She knew exactly what that was, and the pieces of a plan began to assemble in her mind, rapidly taking the complexion of a remedy she felt quite certain would work. It was the same basic idea as Jefferson's hat, combined with the magic bean. Two magical relics, she knew, could have the power to transform them into the Magical Realm.

She stood up and thought for a moment about what she needed and poofed herself to Mary Margaret's front door, banging on the door with urgency. She waited for a moment, hopping from one foot to the other impatiently, and when nothing happened, she gave the doorknob a rough twist.

"Snow? Are you there? It's important," she yelled into the door.

A moment later, she heard a rustling, and the door swung open.

"Regina? What's going on? Is Emma ok?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes, of course," Mary Margaret said, taking a step back to give Regina room to maneuver through the doorway. "Did something happen to Emma? Is the baby ok?"

"I need to get Emma to the Enchanted Forest right away, or she and the baby may be in grave danger," she said in a low tone, taking in Mary Margaret's face as her eyes grew wide with fear. "I'm sorry to alarm you, but I need something from you so I can get her there right away."

"Oh. I… well, of course. What do you need?"

"Emma's baby blanket. You still have it, right?"

"Right. Yes, of course. It's in the baby's room. She left it here when she moved in with you. Let me go get it for you."

She disappeared from the room for a moment, returning seconds later, clutching the knit white blanket with the purple embroidery. Regina gave her a small, grateful smile as Mary Margaret tucked the blanket into her arm.

"What else do you need? Can I come with you?"

"No, I need you to stay here with Henry. In case anything goes wrong. He can't lose…" Regina's voice crackled and faded, giving Mary Margaret a poignant look.

Mary Margaret grabbed Regina's free hand in her own and gave it a knowing squeeze.

"It's going to be ok. I know you're going to bring our girls back safe. I know you can do this, Regina. You… you have to."

Regina nodded solemnly, grasped the blanket tightly against her, and poofed herself to the vault. Using her magic and flicking a wrist, she summoned the same box that held the swan talisman and opened the magical compartment where Cora's enchanted bracelet lay. She pulled it from the box and slipped it into her pocket, feeling a modicum of confidence surge through her.

She poofed herself again, this time to the pawn shop, appearing right in front of Gold, almost as if he'd been waiting for her to arrive in that very spot.

"Regina. I had a feeling I might see you today."

Without a word, she placed the two objects in front of him and nodded.

"You know what I'm here for."

"Yes, I suspect I do. I just hope I have enough of what you need."

He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a small vial, holding it up to examine its contents, which looked like a bluish oil.

"That's it?" Regina asked.

"Yes, extract from the magic bean. I believe this will work. Simply apply it to the objects you want to use as your entry point, and it should take you where you need to go. But you'll need to use all of it. There's not much in here."

"But how do we get back?"

Gold appraised her carefully.

"It will take me a few days to make more. I will send someone for you. But you're going to have to trust me."

"That's a lot to ask, Gold."

"Regina, I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

She nodded, knowing he was right, the fear and powerlessness burning like bile in her throat.

"How will you know where we are?"

"Stay near the well. It will take me at least three days to acquire enough of the extract to get you back here. But then I will send for you, Emma, the baby, and Whale."

"Whale refused to come."

Gold nodded.

"I feared as much. Very well. Deliver the baby magically then. You'll need Emma's magic combined with yours, so she'll have to stay awake, and that will be very painful."

"I know," Regina said, tears filling her eyes.

"Regina? Emma is the bravest person I know. She'll get through this."

"I know."

"Good luck. We'll be seeing you soon."

Regina gripped the vial tightly and poofed herself back to the house on Mifflin Street.

* * *

Emma was upstairs sleeping, so she knocked on Henry's door. Her brain stuttered over how to explain to him what was about to happen and convince him that everything would be ok.

"Come in," Henry called.

She opened the door carefully and fought to curve her mouth into a smile and relax the muscles in her face as she entered.

"Hi Henry."

"Mom. What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's…" The look on Henry's face stopped her in her tracks. He knew. She sat down next to him on his bed.

"Henry, I suspect you know some of what is going on. But Emma is in danger. I have to take her to the Enchanted Forest so we can safely and magically bring your sister into the world. I have a plan."

"I'm coming with you," Henry said.

"No. Henry, I need you to stay here. We are going to need someone to come get us in a few days. I assume it's going to be David. But you need to stay here and help Snow. Can you do that for me? I know it's going to be hard—you'll be worried, and you won't know what's happening for the next few days. But you've had faith this whole time. You've been the one person who has never doubted, never wavered, and you can't lose it now, ok?"

Henry's lower lip quivered, but he jutted out his chin and nodded.

"That's my brave boy. I love you Henry. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to Emma or your sister."

"I know, Mom. I'm just really scared."

"So am I. But we are each other's true loves. What could go wrong?" she said, offering him a small smile.

She wanted to tell him not to worry. She wanted to tell him she was sure everything would be fine. She wanted to feel that way. But the anxiety and fear that had been percolating since she and Emma had gotten together was now manifesting in full, and she couldn't shake the feeling that this was the other shoe dropping on their happiness, that she was getting what she deserved.

"I love you, Mom."

She pulled him into her arms, letting a sob escape into his shirt. She allowed herself a moment to wallow in fear and dread with her son. Then she pulled back, took a deep breath, and straightened herself up.

"Ok. You're going to go to Mary Margaret's now. I'm going to get Emma and bring your sister into the world. I love you, Henry."

She smiled at him fondly before leaving his room and heading to the master suite. She opened the door quietly and stood in the entryway watching her pregnant wife. Emma was sound asleep, her blonde hair dancing across the pillow, her hands resting protectively on her very pregnant stomach.

Regina's stomach lurched, her heart swelling with love and worry for Emma. Regina knew intuitively how much discomfort and hurt Emma had endured throughout the pregnancy—the easy way Emma normally carried herself was gone, and there was undeniable pain in her eyes that Regina had never seen before. But she'd shouldered that and the very natural concerns for the baby's birth with almost no drama or fanfare. Regina knew Emma had been trying to protect her, to shield her from all of it, and that knowledge left her with a weight on her chest. Would she be able to return the favor? Would she be able to protect Emma when it counted most?

Regina came around the bed and kneeled beside it, placing the baby blanket and the vial by her feet. She leaned in and put her face next to Emma's stomach.

"Ok, baby. It's time to come out and meet your family. We can't wait to hold you and kiss you. Mommy, Henry, and I love you so much. But you and I have to make a pact. We have to take care of Mommy today, ok? That's our job."

Regina kissed the top of her tummy and glanced up. Emma was looking down at her sleepily, with so much love and affection that it was almost too much to bear.

"You're awake," Regina said softly, moving her body up along the bed to place a gentle kiss on Emma's lips.

"Yeah, I don't know how long I've been out."

"That's ok. You're going to need the energy."

Emma narrowed her eyes, registering for the first time that Regina seemed different, more determined, purposeful, and composed.

"You have a plan."

"I do. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready," she said with a small smile.

"Are you scared?"

"No! I'm totally—"

She was about to deliver an emphatic lie, but the sincerity and concern in Regina's face was too much to overcome.

"Yes. I'm completely terrified."

Regina grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"I know, baby. But it's going to be ok, my love. Do you trust me?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Ok. I'm ready. Lets do this."

Regina helped her up and gently brushed her hair from her face. She pulled the enchanted bracelet from her pocket and handed it to Emma who looked at it with interest and trepidation. Then she picked up the vial and the blanket, grabbed Emma's arm tightly, and poofed them to the town line. Emma looked around, somewhat confused, but didn't question her wife. Regina carefully opened the vial, pouring it's contents onto the baby blanket and the bracelet.

"Ok. We need to cross the line together and say where we want to go. Emma, I don't know what's it going to feel like to transport this way. It could be jarring, so hang onto me, and do not let go."

"I'll never let go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is drawing to the end. Just two chapters left. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. It was the first one I ever wrote and it gave me the confidence to write others. Love to know what you think.


	30. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Buckle up and suspend your disbelief. Just one chapter left. XO

In reality, it took sixteen seconds to get to the Enchanted Forest. And it was quite beautiful, really—the late afternoon sun had created a komorebi—sunlight streaming between the trees. But Emma had lost her grip of reality in those endless seconds, pain overtaking her suddenly and with a shattering force, and she lost all sense of time and place.

She couldn't pinpoint exactly where the pain was coming from, only that it felt like it was coming from everywhere, and she clutched Regina's arm like a lifeline, the color draining from her face, leaving her a taut palette of white.

When they landed on the ground, Emma planted awkwardly, toppling onto the ground and releasing a strangled cry, her body writhing and her eyes squeezing shut.

"Emma!" Regina was kneeling next to her instantly, trying to assess Emma's condition, worry bubbling from the pit of her stomach and climbing into her throat.

Regina knew what was happening—the baby was trying to get out but was too developed to make it safely into the birth canal. She feared this would happen during the transition to the forest. She knew time accelerated in the leap between worlds, and her gut had churned over how that would escalate the baby's size and state, but in the end she was faced with very few good options, and she knew they had to take the chance.

She looked over Emma, who looked grave and almost unrecognizable with the pain, and gave herself permission to shut off her emotions and let her brain work its magic.

Regina prepared to begin the equivalent of magical surgery on the blonde when Emma began to release a strangled plea.

"Gi-Gina! Promise. Me. Gina!"

Regina knelt down and again and leaned into Emma whose eyes were wide and wet with hot tears.

"What is it, baby?"

"No matter—what h-happens…. Don't let her… d-die."

"Emma—"

"Promise. Regina.  _Promise_  me," Emma panted, her eyes wide and lit with fear and adrenaline.

Regina fought back tears and gritted her teeth and gave a sturdy nod, a whimper escaping uselessly into the air.

But then she felt the fear within her turn to determination and resolve, and she found her lips curling into a tiny smile.

She gripped Emma's arms and forced her to look into her face, giving her body a small shake. "I'm not letting either of you die, Emma. Listen to me. You're my true love, and this baby was made from that. Lets do this, ok?" Regina's voice was growing louder, more fierce, hot tears betraying her, sliding down her face. "You need stay with me, Emma. I'm going to need some of your magic. I can't do this without you. Please. I need you.

Emma pried open her eyes, her insides feeling shredded and distorted with pain.

"I don't know if I can," she cried.

"You are the bravest person I know," Regina said, pushing Emma's sweaty hair from her face. "Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take absorb some of your pain so you can combine your magic with mine. We will share the pain, and the magic will be powerful enough to bring her through. And then I will magically heal you. But Emma, after I do that, you will have to take her. Because I will have to use all of my energy and power into healing your wounds."

"How long is a while?"

"At least 20 minutes, till I regain my strength."

"Oh god," Emma whimpered, letting out staccato puffs of air. "Ok."

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath and steadied her hands in front of her. She waved her hands and concentrated, liquid purple light streaming from her hands, pulling some of Emma's pain from her body and into her own. Suddenly her own abdomen was swallowed by searing soreness, and she let out a small gasp. It hurt, but she could still concentrate on her task, and as Emma's eyes began to clear some and her face let go of some of the tension she'd be carrying, Regina knew they could do this.

"Ok, Emma. Use your magic to locate her. Can you… can you  _feel_  her?"

"Yes, I mean… I feel the  _weight_  of her."

"No, can you feel her body, her mind—can you  _feel_ her?"

Emma concentrated, screwing up her eyes and fixing her jaw in steeled determination. And her white magic began to flow, iridescent light suddenly outlining the baby girl against her stomach.

Regina looked in wonder and smiled at Emma proudly.

"Ok, baby. This is the hard part. But once we get through this, it's all over. Now we're going to both concentrate on the mental image of opening your stomach and letting her through."

Regina flicked her wrist, and Emma's rounded stomach was suddenly bare, the outline of their baby girl trying to find her way through as clear as a page from a coloring book against her.

"Oh god," Emma said, the thought bending her mind and sending shock waves through her body. "Are you serious?"

"I know. It's going to hurt beyond reason, but I will take as much of the pain as I can. We can do this, Emma. We can do this. Ok?"

"Ok." She nodded her agreement to Regina and took long, deep breaths, preparing her mind and body for the fresh wave of pain that she knew was coming.

Regina grabbed one of Emma's hands and counted them down. At "one," they both clenched their eyes tightly and began to power their magic to the baby, purple and white light pouring down to the outline of the baby against Emma's stomach.

Almost immediately, both women began to feel an unworldly pain as Emma's stomach opened as if it had been surgically cut, parting neatly for their daughter to make her way into the world. She pushed her way through Emma's stomach, her head and shoulders coming through abruptly.

Emma shrieked and moaned, the horror and wonder of what she was experiencing almost too much to withstand. This was a new pain, scorching, like her insides were being torched from within, and even with Regina taking some of the load, Emma could hardly catch her breath.

Emma let out another shrill, piercing scream, but Regina willed her body to move to Emma's stomach, wrapping her hands around the baby's waist and pulling her through. Regina then stood tall with the baby firmly against her, and she used what was left of her magic and energy to heal the parted sea that was Emma's entire abdomen and all the organs that were damaged in the process, yelling to her in regular intervals to try to keep her conscious as she felt herself losing her own.

Regina emptied herself into Emma, pushing every particle of energy and strength and love into her magic and transferring it to her to heal her broken body.

As her weariness threatened to take over, she tipped her head up, suddenly feeling its weight like a bowling ball balanced precariously on her neck, and looked at Emma. Her eyes opened, suddenly returned to their usual clear green, worry- and pain-free state, and Regina knew she was back. Emma stood, braced her arms around Regina, and helped soften her fall to the ground, the baby still tightly fixed in her hands. Emma smoothed her hair back and whispered in her ear.

"Regina. You did it," she said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks, as adrenaline and pain were replaced by affection and pride. "You can let go. I have her. I love you, Regina. I love you. God, I love you."

Regina's lips formed a tiny smile, and she released her death grip on the child, letting her body and mind go limp.

* * *

Emma sat back down next to Regina's and used what was left of her magic to clean their daughter and wrap her in a blanket, appraising her child for the first time. The baby she was holding in her arms didn't look like a newborn or even an infant. Emma immediately noted that unlike newborns, typically born with peach fuzz, their daughter had short black hair and unlike the grey, unfocused eyes of a newly born child, the baby's eyes were clear and green, like her mother's.

Emma leaned back against a tree and brought her knees up and perched the baby on her thighs so they could gaze at each other. The baby cooed and gurgled happily, clearly looking up at Emma's face. Emma's face lifted into a stunning smile, capturing all the joy she felt flowing through her. And then, in a truly miraculous and memorable moment, the baby returned to her smile. Emma's breath caught in her chest, and she lifted her hand, gently tracing the baby's face. She lost track of time as she gazed into her baby's face, memorizing her, marveling at her, no idea how much time had passed. But when she finally looked up, she realized darkness was falling, and it had been much longer than 20 minutes.

She looked down at Regina, a worried crease forming across her forehead, and she felt for Regina's pulse, which was still strong. She leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips, and they were warm. Feeling a little better, she turned her attention back to the gurgling baby, the sound of her own voice finally startling her from the trance.

"Hi, baby," Emma said dreamily, tunneling her fingers through her black hair. "You are so beautiful."

Glancing briefly at her wife, she sobered and felt the need to correct herself in case Regina could hear her.

"Not that you have to be beautiful. We would love you even if you had your face chewed off by lion. But the fact is, you are. I'm your mom—well, one of your moms. This is your other mommy. I guess we'll have to figure out what you should call us. Like Mommy E and Mommy R or Mommy and Mama? We'll have to think about that. But I guess the most important thing is what we should call  _you_. It's not surprising that I haven't come up with a name yet, but usually your other mother is pretty on top of this kind of stuff."

"Elizabeth," Regina whispered, her eyes still closed. "We'll call her Lizzie."

Emma leaned down and placed another soft kiss on Regina's lips, smiling down at her warmly.

"Welcome back, baby."

"Thank you," Regina breathed, fighting for the energy to open her eyes. When she did, Emma held the baby so she could see her.

"Regina, meet your daughter."

Regina grinned, a surge of joy flowing through her at the sight of the perfect baby girl and knowing for the first time in many months that all three of them would be ok.

"You want to name her Lizzie?" Emma said, her lips tilting into a crooked smile, an eyebrow arching up.

"Yes, she'll be clever, honest, and virtuous, like her namesake in the book—and like her mother."

"I love it."

"Of course you do."

"Do you feel strong enough to hold her?"

"Not yet. I need another minute I think," Regina said, but Emma could see she was aching to hold the child. So she changed her position so Regina could rest her head in Emma's lap, and she held Lizzie up, lightly resting her on Regina's chest.

"Look at our baby, my love. Can you believe we did this? She's a fucking miracle."

"Emma. You're the miracle. You are."

Regina wrapped her fingers around Emma's neck, pulling her down for a kiss, letting their lips just melt together in a silent thank you.

Emma pulled back, breathless from the emotion and the kiss.

"Regina, we both did this. I could not have gotten through this without you. What you did—"

"—No. I watched you all these months. You carried the pain and the fear by yourself, never laying any of it on me. You may not have gotten through the birth on your own. But Emma. God. You are the most courageous, selfless person I've ever known. And I just…"

Regina turned her face into Emma's torso, now returned to its pre-baby state, and emptied her fear and pain. She cried as hard as she ever remembered crying, allowing herself to feel vulnerable for the first time. Emma rubbed soft, slow circles on her back, soothing her, while Lizzie watched in her arms.

Finally Regina looked up, tear-stained and red-faced. "What I wanted to say is thank you," she said hoarsely. "And I love you."

"I love you too. Rest your eyes, baby. There's nothing to do now but wait," Emma said, watching Regina's eyes flutter closed. Lizzie yawned, so she placed her more solidly against her chest, letting the two girls she loved most in the world use her for a pillow.

"Perfect happiness," Emma said, looking down and smiling.

* * *

  
****


	31. Back in Their World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey back home, plus some sexiness because, well, why not. Plus I lied. One more chapter after this.

Emma had no idea how long they had been asleep. Watching their chests steadily rise and fall, being quelled by the rhythm of their breathing, was mesmerizing, and soon Emma found herself dozing off, bobbing sporadically between slumber and consciousness.

But then sleep pulled her in fully, like the covers coming up over her head, and she found herself in a dream. She could hear Henry calling for her, yelling her name again and again from somewhere far away. She could hear the fearful strain in his voice as he cried out, "Ma! Emma!" over and over. She tried to yell back to him, but in the dream the air was too thick, capturing her words and swallowing them whole.

But his voice grew closer, and at last, as dawn broke, Henry found the pile of bodies that was his mothers and his new baby sister. Henry embraced them, burying his nose in Emma's hair with a grateful huff, and then reached into the black satchel hanging around his body. He pulled out four vials, wordlessly handing two to Emma before tilting Regina's head back and opening her lips, letting the silvery contents empty into her. Regina coughed but swallowed. Emma repeated the action with Lizzie, carefully watching to make sure the baby didn't choke. Then she and Henry clinked vials and sucked the liquid down. She held tightly to Lizzie then as a swirl of thick silver smoke drank the four of them in, and they were plunged into darkness.

* * *

Emma woke up in her bed alone, and her eyes immediately flew open, wide with panic and disorientation. Her hands instantly shot to her stomach, which was once again completely flat.

How much had been a dream? Had Henry really come for them? Had she had the baby? Had she even been pregnant? If not for the fact that she was in Regina's bed, she even wondered momentarily if their whirlwind romance had all been a figment of her imagination. A cry gurgled up from her throat, and she tried to wake her limbs into action.

She flung the covers off her body and was about to hurl herself off the bed when the door creaked open.

Regina crept in slowly, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, a soft expression and quiet smile slung across her face. She caught Emma's eyes, instantly registering the confusion, the worry, and the fear, and she crawled up the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her wife, sinking her chin into the groove between her neck and shoulder.

"Emma. It's ok, baby. Everything is fine." Regina pulled back, placing her hands on either side of Emma's face, smoothing the tears and hair away from her eyes.

"Regina? How did we get here? Is she? The b-baby? Did she…"

"Shhh, Emma. Come with me."

Regina stood up, pulling her wife off the bed, and led her down the hall, their hands connected. When they got to the nursery, Regina quietly opened the door and nudged Emma gently inside the room.

Emma instantly peered inside the crib, her heart pounding ferociously in her chest at the sight of Lizzie sleeping peacefully on her back, her lashes long against her face, her cheeks rosy and slack. Emma scanned the baby's body for injury or harm, up and down, before she noticed the new addition. Lizzie's pink onsie was emblazoned with the words "It's Good to Be Queen," and Emma had to cover her mouth to suppress a snort.

She pressed a kiss to Lizzie's cheek and grabbed a grinning Regina by the hand, pulling her out of the room, and shutting the door gently.

They giggled until they reached the bedroom, which had been exactly Regina's intention when she dressed Lizzie in the onsie she'd ordered many weeks ago. She knew Emma would be scared. She knew they would need a reprieve from the harrowing experience they'd just come through.

But when Regina closed the door behind them, the lines and shadows of consternation had returned to Emma's face.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Regina shook her head, clasping her wife's hand and pulling her into the bathroom. She led Emma inside and closed the door behind them.

"Regina? What happened? Where's Henry? What—"

But Regina shook her head again, giving her wife a small, knowing smile.

"We'll talk about everything that happened. I promise. I just fed Lizzie and used a bit of magic, so she will sleep for a while. Henry is at school. And right now, I need a moment with you. Just you and me. For a minute, ok?"

The sincerity in Regina's voice convinced Emma to put her worries aside for a moment and let her wife take over. Regina stepped into her space and combed her fingers through her hair, looking her squarely in the eye. When she spoke it was in a whisper, as if the words were only made for Emma's ears alone.

"My girl. My brave girl. I knew you were strong. I counted on it when you were pregnant and I was so terrified of what would happen to you and the baby. But what you did… Emma, you were inhuman in your courage in the forest. I have no idea where you summoned it from, but it was the most splendid, unselfish display I've ever witnessed. And honey, I have never been more fucking grateful and in love with you than I am this minute. For carrying our daughter. For risking your life. For letting your body be torn open to bring her to us."

Emma let out a shuddery breath, and Regina looked at her for a moment, reverently, thoughtfully. But then suddenly her face changed, and she reached down and gripped her tank top, slowly dragging the hem up her stomach and eventually pulled it over her head, leaving her torso gloriously naked and perfect, as it had been before she got pregnant.

"Regina, what are you do—"

The brunette gently pushed a finger in front of Emma's lips to stop the words from reaching their destination.

"I'm going to make love to you now, Emma. I'm going to kiss and suck and touch you everywhere that my mouth and fingers can reach. I need to. I _need_ to show you physically what I'm feeling inside. So just let me, ok?"

Emma's eyes widened, but she smiled in agreement. "OK," she breathed, standing completely still, offering a tiny nod to let Regina know she was giving herself over to her completely.

Regina nodded back and grasped Emma's hips with both hands, letting her hands slide to the fabric of her underwear and bending to pulling them down her legs. Then she stood back, admiring the beauty before her—the curves of her breasts that gave way to the toned stomach, jutting but feminine hipbones, smooth sex, and long, muscular legs. She unconsciously licked her lips and flicked her wrist, removing her own clothes in an instant.

Emma went to reach for her, instinctively, but Regina had other plans.

"First, I want to get you clean, wash the Enchanted Forest away and flush the pain and fear down the drain."

Regina turned on the water and pulled her hair out of its bun as she waited for the water to heat up Then she stepped inside and guided Emma in under the warm spray. Regina then ducked in behind her, tilting Emma's head back so it rested on her shoulder and let the water caress her wife's face and smooth her hair. She squeezed body wash into her hands and lathered them together in front of Emma's body, and then she began to touch her, caress her, and clean her. She began with her shoulders, rubbing the skin in slow, sensual circles, letting her hands run down her arms and to her fingertips. Then she ran along her stomach reverently and carefully, and when Emma began to moan softly, her head still back against Regina's shoulder, she reached up to cup each breast with a hand.

For a moment, she just held them, but then the need became to great, and she began to squeeze her nipples, softly at first and then harder, twisting and pinching, until the sounds coming from Emma were increasingly needy.

" _Fuck_. Regina. I want you so bad. I'm aching for you."

"What do you want, Emma? Tell me."

"I want you to make love to me. But hard. Fuck me. Make me feel you."

"How would you like me to fuck you, Emma? I want to hear you say the words."

Emma's breath caught. They'd never really talked dirty to each other. But she was so aroused that the words came easily.

"I want your mouth on me."

Regina was panting with need, too, and she flicked her wrist, whisking them to the bed, now clean and dry. She knelt down on the floor and pulled Emma to the edge of the bed, and then without a prelude she began to feast on Emma's pussy, licking and sucking, driving her tongue into her as deep as it would go inside of her. She nibbled on her clit and pulled it between her lips and sucked until Emma began to buck wildly against her. Regina reached up and pushed her thighs against her belly and held them there, splaying Emma wide open.

She lifted her head to look, and the sight was so sexy and erotic that she had to clench her own thighs closed. Emma's entire sex was glistening, slippery with arousal, and then Regina dipped her head and licked the trickle that was running down her thigh.

"Oh fuck. Regina, I want you to cum with me."

Regina stood and nodded and summoned the feeldoe from her closet. As she ran the tip of the fat end through Emma's folds, collecting her juices on the head. Emma propped herself up on her elbows to watch, mesmerized by Regina's movements. Then suddenly Emma reached down to stop her.

"No. Regina. I want it to be you. Your body inside me right now."

"Emma. We can't take the chance."

She looked at Regina with a rueful expression and shook her head.

"Mmm, no. Lizzie was the last. I can't get pregnant again. Dr. Whale was very clear. I'm infertile now after that… after the—"

But Regina knew what she was trying to say, and she instantly felt regret for not realizing it sooner. The trauma of the birth would of course had rendered her infertile.

Tears filled her eyes, and Emma rose up from the bed, pulling Regina into her lap and locking her arms tightly around Regina's waist.

"Don't cry, baby. I have everything I have ever wanted in the world. Everything I believed I would never find. She lifted Regina's chin to meet her eyes. The love inside of me for Henry and Lizzie is an incredible thing, a gift. But what I feel for you. Regina, it burns inside me. It fills me completely. Do you understand that? You have given me everything."

Regina's face blossomed into a brilliant smile and she leaned in to ghost her lips against Emma's. Then they began to kiss, first just softly gliding their lips against each other's, but the passion and lust they felt for each other, the magic even, soon began to flare. Regina slipped her tongue into Emma's mouth, caressing and stroking, and soon she felt the wetness pool from her core and dampen Emma's legs.

"Oh god, Emma. I will never have enough of you."

"Regina, I want you inside me. Can I?" she asked, tilting her head into a question.

The brunette nodded, relinquishing the power to Emma, who used magic to summon an enormous erection between Regina's thighs.

"Wow, honey, can you handle that? That's… uh…majestic."

Emma offered her a stunning smile.

"Well, you are the queen. I want all of you," she said, reaching down to lightly run her fingertips over the soft head of the penis. Regina began to moan and purr, and Emma reached between her own legs to collect some wetness before grabbing the erection more firmly and rubbing it until Regina was positively aching and swollen.

Regina shifted so she was kneeling on the bed and gently pushed Emma's chest so she was laying back against the mattress. Then she found her left ankle and brought it to her lips, leaving a tiny kiss on the skin inside. Then she brought the ankle up and slung it over her shoulder, and she repeated the action on the other side.

She looked down at Emma's dripping pussy and her huge erection poised at its entrance. It was almost too much. She was fighting the need to fill her and fuck her with the desire to gently make love to her. But then Emma gave voice to her worries.

"Regina, make me yours," Emma said, causing the brunette to shudder.

She lined up the head and, in one fluid motion, pushed her entire cock into Emma, causing the blonde to squeal. Regina almost came. The silky, warm wetness that was so tight against such a huge erection felt better than anything she'd ever experienced, and it took all her concentration not to explode.

But she gave herself a moment before pulling all the way back out and then hammering back into Emma with her full force.

"Fuck! Holy fuck. Ungh. Regina. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop."

Regina grabbed Emma's hips firmly, digging her hands into the flesh for leverage, and she began plowing back and forth into Emma. She could feel Emma's walls clenching and grabbing her, almost painfully. She knew they were both going to come soon. So she pushed herself into Emma as far as she could go and then just began to rock, thrusting her pelvis into Emma's body.

"God, Emma. I love being inside you."

"Fuck, Regina. I'm going to come. Don't stop. Oh!" Regina reached up to pinch a nipple tightly and Emma's body bucked and shuddered as she cried out. Regina watched the entire show with delight, as Emma's chest arched up and her mouth fell open. Emma's eyes shot open and she looked at Regina, still in the throes of her orgasm. "Come baby," she choked out.

Regina gave one final thrust up with her hips and stilled her body, spilling out into Emma. The sensation was so powerful and overwhelming, she felt like she'd lost all control of her body. She shook and moaned until finally her body went limp, and she fell on top of Emma, burying her head in the crook of her neck.

"Holy shit," Emma mumbled. "I've never felt anything like that."

"Neither have I," Regina said softly. She waved her hand, returning her original parts. She took a deep breath and let her body melt completely into Emma's and both women fell into a deep and blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me!


	32. The Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this story comes to an end. Check out the Chef at Saviors if you liked this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love for this story. It was the first fiction I'd ever tried to write, and it created a monster. I'm now working on all kinds of fiction stories for this fandom and others, and it's due in great measure to the support I've received from you. So thank you. Hope you like the final chapter. XO

It was the cold that woke Regina from a dead sleep. She should have been used to it by now. Three month into Lizzie's life, and Emma seemed to prefer the night shifts. Or at least that's what she said. So twice a night, before Lizzie's restlessness could turn to cries and wake Regina, Emma switched off the baby monitor, replaced her body with a pillow in her wife's grip, padded softly out of the room, and fed, rocked, and sang Lizzie back to sleep. Sometimes Emma was so quick and soundless to Lizzie's crib that Regina didn't even stir.

It had of course occurred to her that Emma was being chivalrous, always the Savior, but Regina was working longer hours, and her desire for uninterrupted sleep and her wife's sincere expression upon asking for the job convinced her. But since Emma still worked most days in her role as sheriff, the nights had begun to wear on her, leaving her eyes a little droopy and her skin somewhat sallow.

So tonight, having been in such a deep sleep, she hadn't woken fast enough, and Lizzie had begun crying in earnest, so in her haste to scramble out of the room, the blonde had forgotten to turn down the volume on the monitor or tuck her pillow into Regina's arms.

A few minutes after Emma left the room, with Lizzie still hiccupping and whimpering, Regina's eyes fluttered open, and she scowled at the empty bed and then at the clock, which read 2:23. But before she could put the pillow over her head to drown out the world and return to sleep, she heard Emma's voice on the monitor and turned up the volume.

"Ok, sister, feel better now that you have some bottle in your tummy? Good girl. I love you. Now, where were we?"

Regina heard the creak of the old rocking chair and smiled, propping up the pillows behind her to focus her full attention on her wife and daughter.

"I think I told you all about your grandparents and how they met… What? Don't look at me like that. I know it sounds like a magical fairy tale, but put your cynicism to the side. Jeez, you're too young to be so jaded. I mean, look who you're talking to. But I learned that you can doubt many things in this life, but you can never doubt true love, my sweet girl. However, I do have one more piece of advice I think I forgot to mention on that front—Grammy is going to drive us all insane, but try to remember that her heart's in the right place."

Regina chuckled and silently cursed herself for missing what must have been dozens of heartfelt chats in the middle of the night between the two women in her life, even if they were one-sided.

"Ok and Henry. I told you all about him. God, that boy already adores you. He will do anything for you—you're one lucky little girl to have a brother like him. When I was young, I used to pray every night I would discover I had a little sister or brother like Henry, so when you learn to talk you have to tell him how great he is so he feels appreciated. Not that we want to give him a big head or anything. There's definitely enough conceded knuckleheaded men out there, and that's a story for another night when you're much older, but I have a feeling that could never happen to Henry. He's, well, he's special, Lizzie. But you'll find that out for yourself soon enough."

"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering why I never talk about Mom. But that one's harder for me to talk about…"

Emma's voice trailed off, and Regina wondered if maybe she had suddenly fallen asleep or was changing a diaper, but when she broke the silence, her voice was gravelly, like maybe she was crying.

"Lizzie, the truth is they call _me_ the Savior, but your mom, she totally saved me. I was so empty, so hallow, or at least I thought I was. And your mom, from the moment I fell in love with her—even before I knew she loved me back (when I thought she pretty much hated me)—she helped me become a whole person.

I can't even really put into words what she means to me, Lizzie, how much I need her, how much I love her. Like any words I could use to explain just seem kind of pathetic, not worthy of her. It feels like I've spent every moment of my life loving her, like I know that love so well, and I'm always going to. Loving your mom is the absolute best thing about me, and, on top of that, it brought me you. My beautiful, brilliant baby girl. "

"Lizzie, are you sleeping? God, you're really a terrible listener. Well maybe tomorrow I can finish telling you about her. Or we can talk about you. I don't want to monopolize the conversation. You probably tell the other babies, 'that's my mom. Yeah, she's totally gorgeous, but she never shuts up. Touché, Lizzie, touché."

Regina laughed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She heard rustling, and she knew Emma was putting Lizzie back in her crib. She turned the volume on the monitor down and snuggled back down into the comforter, feeling the warmth spread through her body, a blush rising to her cheeks.

She thought about the past three months since Lizzie's arrival, the blissful domesticity that had become the metronome of their life together.

She knew she'd never get bored of this life—Emma would come home from work, change into sweats, and slink her arms around her waist while she was cooking dinner, whispering how much she loved her into the back of her neck. Then the four of them would eat together each night, Regina feeding Lizzie and Henry cracking Emma up with crazy stories of his day. Then Henry would run upstairs to do his homework, and Regina would snuggle into Emma on the couch while they watched TV, and a surge of warmth would fill her, like there was nowhere else in this realm or any other that she'd ever want to be.

Even when they fought—when Regina had gotten jealous at the Diner and asked Emma if she was "done flirting with that guyliner, hook-handed imbecile"—they ended up clawing each other's clothes off, the anger only serving to spark their undeniable passion for each other, which had seemed to intensify after what happened during Lizzie's birth.

What would start out as anger or mundanity would turn electric in a blink of an eye and then a puff of purple smoke. Sometimes it was pure lust and arousal, but other times it was just pleasure—the joy of feeling that close to someone, to Emma. She knew she was utterly, forlornly, unapologetically in love with Emma.

Kathryn and Ruby teased them about it mercilessly, but on the whole, everyone had embraced the couple and welcomed Lizzie with open arms. She was a gorgeous baby—she had Emma's brilliant green eyes and was starting to grow silky raven hair like Regina. When Regina admitted it to herself, she looked a bit like a young Snow White. And of course Snow and David were utterly smitten, and Granny couldn't get enough of the sweet little girl. Henry had endured some ribbing at school, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. And honestly, he was so excited to have a sister that he truly didn't care what anyone said.

She heard footsteps at the door of the master suite and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep so Emma wouldn't know she heard the confessions she made to Lizzie. Emma came in, took off her sweats, approached the bed carefully, and sat delicately at the edge. Regina could feel her eyes on her, and then the blonde reached down and slid a lock of hair out of her face, grazing her cheek with the pads of her fingers.

"God, I love you," she puffed out in a whisper.

Regina couldn't take it anymore. She gave up the rouse in an instant and grabbed her wife's wrist and pulled her in, shocking Emma, who landed unceremoniously with an _oomf_ on top of her.

Emma looked down at her, eyes tired but twinkling, and landed a light kiss on Regina's lips.

"I'm sorry I woke you, baby."

"I'm not. I'm just sorry I've missed so many nights of _True Confessions with Emma Swan_. If I had known that was happening, I would've started setting my alarm."

Emma reddened so visibly Regina could see it in the dark.

"Hmm. You heard all that, huh?"

"Yes, I didn't intend on eavesdropping. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I want you to know how much I love you. I hope you do know already. I just might have said it differently if I had know you were listening."

"How would you have said it?"

"Maybe with less tears and just, I don't know, less drama."

"If anyone deserves a little drama, it's us. We've had quite a dramatic ride, and everything you said, honey, I feel the exact same for you. I don't know if I conveyed how scared I was when I thought I was going to lose you. Not because you are my wife or the mother of my children or my best friend or my true love or—"

"—the best sex of your life?"

Regina smirked and put a finger over her lips.

"No, because you are _all_ those things to me. You are… everything. Honestly, the thing I most grateful for is that you brought Marian back here. If that hadn't happened, and if you hadn't come to me that day, I would still be wallowing, never knowing that I could have all this. And this is more than I could have ever dreamed of."

"It is for me too," Emma said, eyes wide and shining with tears.

Regina shot her a full smile, the kind that made the blood thrum in Emma's ears.

"It is what? The best sex of your life?"

"Well, I meant more than I ever let myself dream of. But it's the best sex of my life, and there's really not a close second."

Regina's her smile went from sweet to lascivious in an instant. "Prove it."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Prove that you're the best sex of my life? I think it's you that needs to prove it to me," Emma said with a grin.

Regina let out a throaty laugh. "With pleasure, Miss Swan."

She suddenly flipped them over, flicking her wrist as they rolled, so Regina was pinning her wife, both women completely naked. Once Emma gained her composure, she wanted to offer a snarky remark, a clever comeback, but all she could do was blush and moan and the sensation, smoothing her palm down the silky skin of Regina's shoulder blades, her spine, and then resting her hands at the small of her back.

"You don't need to prove anything to me. But if you want me to prove how sexy you are to me, the effect you have on me, that's an easy one." She pulled at one of Regina's hands, which was propped by her head, and slid it down her body until it reached the apex of her thighs. "Feel for yourself," she said, cocking her head to the side.

And Regina did, slipping her fingertips into the silky wetness of Emma's pussy. She groaned, wetness pooling between her own thighs. She sat up, straddling Emma's hips, taking in her wife—her golden hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her tired green eyes sparkling with excitement and love, the high cheekbones flushed with arousal.

Emma just smiled up at her, and Regina began caressing her from her cheeks to her chin, down her neck, across her collarbone, and let her hands come to rest at her breasts, cupping them gently before dipping her head and sucking on Emma's nipples. She sucked and nipped and bit and licked, worshipping her wife's breasts, leaving Emma gasping and whimpering. She wondered if she could cum without Regina even touching her below the waist.

But before she could ponder that thought, Regina leaned in to kiss her full on the lips, plundering her mouth with her tongue and reaching down between her legs. She swirled her fingers through Emma's wetness a few times before rubbing her clit in earnest. Then she entered her with two fingers, leaving Emma panting and heaving. Regina began thrusting into her, slowly at first, and then vigorously.

"Oh god, Regina. Don't stop. More. More."

Regina added a third finger, letting her thumb bump her clit on each stroke. Regina watched her intently. She loved bringing her wife to orgasm. As open and honest as Emma was, there was something incredibly vulnerable about her like this—naked, back arched, needy.

"Emma, open your eyes." When Emma had pried her eyes open, Regina ducked her head and whispered in her ear, "Emma. Sometimes I… I can't believe you are mine."

That was it, that was all it took, and Emma began to climax, and Regina continued to pump into her until Emma's body relaxed. Regina rolled off, pulling her into her arms. Emma leaned in to kiss her with passion, but Regina cooled the kiss, soothingly rubbing her back.

Emma reached a hand between them, but Regina grabbed it, pulling it to her lips and kissing the knuckles reverently. Emma searched out her eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"Not in the mood, babe?"

"You know what, I just wanted to make love to you, and now I just want to sleep with you. No matter how strong you are, I know you're tired, and I need you to keep up your strength. In fact, from now on we each take a shift with Lizzie, or we can even do it together."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Regina just pressed her lips against her wife's. "Please," she said in a tiny whisper. "Let me share the load. You are my partner, my true love. You can trust me. I won't let you down, Emma."

A brilliant smile lit Emma's face.

"I know," she said.

\--

FIN


End file.
